Mutation
by Sinelune
Summary: Dans un monde post-Voldemort, une nouvelle race d'humains a été découverte. Les mentalités n'ont pas évolué et l'intolérance est toujours là. Lorsque Draco est à la fois confronté à ses préjugés et à l'Elu, la paix ne sera pas facile à mettre en place.
1. Chapitre 1: Tous les deux ou trois cent

**Lundi 25 septembre**

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Lire ma note d'auteur.

**Disclaimer ****: **Coucou tout le monde, habituées ou nouvelles : )

**Conscience De Lune : partez, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cette fic va vous brûler les yeux !**

Sinelune : Quelle méchante celle-là ! Elle dit cela parce que j'ai refusé son aide pour écrire cette fic...

**CDL : Abrège.**

Sinelune : Bon… Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, contrairement aux lieux et à l'histoire, voilà !

* * *

oOoOoOo

Je voudrais dédier ce premier chapitre à LightofMoon sans qui il ne serait probablement pas paru. Merci à toi : )

oOoOoOo

**Note d'auteur:** Coucou ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! C'est une histoire d'amitié naissante entre Rusard et Buck, mes personnages préférés. Je les ai choisi parce que…

**CDL : Parce que Draco et Harry filent le parfait amour dans L'humanité crée l'espoir, et que t'es demandée pourquoi les déranger ?**

Sinelune : Hum, non, mauvaise raison. J'aime bien les embêter, moi. Alors c'est décidé, cette fic concerne Harry et Draco. J'espère de tout cœur que cette fic vous plaira, et je suis très stressée d'avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre…

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: ****Tous les deux ou trois cent mille ans, l'évolution... ****Fait un bond en avant**

* * *

_La mutation._

_Elle est la clef de notre évolution._

_C'est elle qui nous a mené de l'état de simple cellule à celui de l'espèce dominante sur notre planète. Le processus est long, et remonte à la nuit des temps. Mais tous les deux ou trois cents mille ans, l'évolution… Fait un bond en avant. (1)_

Draco soupira, découragé par la masse de travail qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir bras droit du ministre, il y a un an, il savait qu'il aurait très peu de temps pour lui et avait choisi ce poste en étant parfaitement conscient de cet état de fait.

Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la communauté sorcière endurerait _cela_.

La guerre était terminée depuis plus de cinq ans et le Serpentard avait à présent vingt-deux ans. Il avait d'abord été du côté de Voldemort, puis avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix à la mort de son père. Il n'avait révélé à personne les raisons de son choix lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de devenir espion, ce qui n'avait pas encouragé l'Ordre de lui faire confiance. Heureusement, Severus Snape, son parrain s'était porté garant, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, ce vieux fou toujours directeur de Poudlard.

La vérité… Etait qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que révéler qu'on l'avait forcé à éliminer son propre père.

Le problème avait été que même après son changement de camp, peu de sorciers avaient accepté de lui faire confiance et après la guerre, on lui avait « fortement recommandé » de travailler au Ministère s'il voulait faire bonne impression auprès du public et surtout conserver l'héritage Malfoy, appartenant aujourd'hui à lui-même et à sa mère.

Au départ, il avait bien évidemment été furieux de devoir être aux ordres de Rufus Scrimgeour, et puis, le temps aidant… Il avait compris qu'il pouvait y trouver certains avantages non négligeables.

Mais, comme il est signalé un peu plus haut… Personne ne l'avait préparé à _ça._

_Les mutants._

Ils pullulaient, parasitant peu à peu la communauté sorcière comme le monde Moldu. Lors de sa montée en grade, Rufus Scrimgeour lui avait appris qu'ils avaient toujours existé, mais que jadis, leurs pouvoirs étaient faibles et ils s'étaient parfaitement intégrés à la société. Sa cousine Tonks, par exemple, en tant que Métamorphomage, en était une.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Les mutants devenaient dangereux, leurs pouvoirs ne pouvaient être ignorés, le côté Moldu s'affolait et surtout, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Autre fait étrange, ils semblaient plus ou moins télépathiquement reliés entre eux, et les Moldus ou sorciers s'en prenant à un mutant étaient souvent blessés par d'autres mutants par la suite.

Draco tourna un regard pensif vers la baie vitrée de son immense bureau à la décoration sobre et élégante. Du lierre recouvrait tout un pan de mur à sa gauche, seule touche de couleur de la pièce, et le bureau de son secrétaire se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce près de la porte.

L'environnement était plus agréable que celui de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il ne devait pas se leurrer : ici aussi, il menait une guerre. Et il avait bien l'intention de la gagner.

Depuis que Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort, le monde sorcier vivait en paix et il avait la ferme intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour préserver cette tranquillité.

La mutation était une maladie dont il fallait trouver le remède. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme certains mutants vivaient mal leur transformation pour s'en convaincre. La fille de Granger et la belette avait voulu se suicider lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait toucher personne sans lui faire mal et depuis, Granger avait rejoint l'équipe de recherche que dirigeait Draco pour trouver un antidote. Quand à ceux qui se disaient fiers d'être mutants, ils étaient conditionnés par les fous qui étaient à leur tête, Charles Xavier et Magnéto.

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules et décida qu'il en avait suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Il était plus de huit heures et il avait promis à Pansy et Blaise de les rejoindre au restaurant à neuf heures. Il avait juste le temps de transplaner chez lui pour se préparer.

Il appela son secrétaire qui n'avait pas le droit de quitter son travail tant que lui-même y était.

-Potter !

Le Survivant leva la tête mais garda les yeux baissés. De toute façon, Draco ne le regardait même pas.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Tu peux partir, mais demain je te veux au bureau une heure plus tôt.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Le brun rassembla maladroitement ses affaires et en fit d'ailleurs tomber quelques-unes, se cognant la tête contre le bureau lorsqu'il se pencha pour les ramasser. Draco se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel, habitué à la gaucherie ridicule de son secrétaire. Le Survivant finit par se lever, réajustant ses vêtements gris informes et son bonnet avant de sortir d'un pas discret.

Draco eut un sourire en coin moqueur en songeant que pour cette guerre-là, aucun Elu ne serait désigné.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il arriva pile à l'heure à son rendez-vous au Midnight, très célèbre et encore plus cher restaurant sorcier. D'une élégance rare dans sa tenue blanche, tunique à la fermeture asiatique et pantalon blanc rentré dans les bottes, il attirait tous les regards comme la lumière attire les papillons. Il était resplendissant et le savait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de donner son nom qu'un serveur l'accompagnait à sa table où ses deux amis l'attendaient.

Il s'installa élégamment et s'empara du menu après avoir serré la main de Blaise et reçut un baiser de Pansy sur la joue.

-J'aime quand tu es avec nous, Draco, déclara la jeune femme, très sexy dans son fourreau turquoise. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Ils te regarderaient même si je n'étais pas là, Pansy, répondit Draco, charmeur. Tu es une femme superbe. Si je ne préférais pas les hommes, tu serais la seule à bénéficier de mes attentions.

-Menteur, sourit la brune, portant à ses lèvres le kir que le serveur venait de leur apporter. Mais j'aime ce genre de mensonge.

-A présent que l'ego de Pansy est flatté, on peut passer à autre chose ? demanda Blaise, railleur, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de cette dernière. Aïe ! Dis-moi Draco, ce n'est pas trop la folie au Ministère ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, nous ne savons plus où donner de la tête. Nous arrivons à convaincre la majorité des mutants que nous découvrons de nous faire confiance, mais les X-men en enrôlent beaucoup, maugréa le blond en faisant référence au groupe résistant de mutants qui tenait tête au monde sorcier comme au monde moldu, voulant être reconnus comme une troisième société à part entière. De plus, Scrimgeour veut me faire protéger, craignant que ceux-ci s'en prennent à moi, puisque je suis à la tête de beaucoup de projets les contrariant. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à me faire suivre par une horde d'aurors stupides.

-Si ces aurors stupides peuvent préserver ta vie, tu devrais y réfléchir, souligna intelligemment Pansy, ce qui eut pour seul effet de créer un reniflement méprisant de la part du blond.

Le serveur qui s'occupait de leur table les interrompit en leur demandant s'ils avaient choisi leur menu et il leur fallut quelques instants pour commander.

-Tu ne veux pas demander à Potter s'il aimerait ressortir sa panoplie de Sauveur ? demanda Blaise d'un ton ironique lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné.

Pansy rit discrètement et Draco sourit avec indulgence.

-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Il a déjà du mal à me rendre ses rapports en temps et en heure…

Cette fois, la jeune femme rit franchement, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avec classe.

En réalité, Harry Potter ne faisait plus les gros titres de la Gazette depuis bien longtemps. A la fin de la guerre, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et même ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver malgré tous leurs efforts. Alors que tout le monde avait fini par le penser mort, il était réapparu trois ans plus tard et travaillait maintenant au Ministère depuis plus de deux ans. Au départ, les journalistes l'avaient harcelé mais le Survivant n'avait jamais révélé ce qu'il avait fait durant ses années d'absences et il apparut bien vite au monde sorcier que le Gryffondor impulsif et passionné avait disparu pour laisser la place à un jeune homme timide et discret. En un mot, totalement inintéressant, s'était dit Draco lorsqu'il l'avait revu. Il avait d'abord été furieux en apprenant qu'il devrait supporter le Gryffondor mais s'était peu à peu rendu compte que ce dernier était aussi docile qu'un chien bien dressé. Surpris mais ravi, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

-Théo nous invite à passer le week-end chez lui, déclara Pansy, changeant de sujet. Il aimerait savoir si tu auras le temps de venir.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit de déflagration se fit entendre. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les trois amis ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la salle furent projetés au sol. Le blond, par réflexe, chercha sa baguette qui était accroché à sa ceinture mais un pied s'écrasa sur sa main, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Il leva les yeux et vit une créature repoussante, entièrement bleue et dotée d'une queue en forme de pointe qui le menaçait, appuyant sur sa gorge.

De la fumée emplissait la salle, empêchant les sorciers d'y voir clair et des cris paniqués retentirent. La créature se baissa vers Draco et le salua, sa voix possédant un fort accent étranger :

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Relâche-moi, monstre ! ordonna haineusement Draco.

-Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui a tout pouvoir sur vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? répondit moqueusement la créature en appuyant davantage sur la gorge du blond, l'empêchant de respirer. Mon nom est Diablo, tâchez de vous en souvenir. Je suis navré de gâcher la charmante soirée que vous vous apprêtiez à passer mais je n'ai pu résister au plaisir de vous faire mes salutations. Je dois également vous porter un message de la part de la communauté mutante.

La créature déroula un drapeau qui était attaché derrière son dos et le planta violemment au sol, juste à côté de la gorge de Draco.

-« Nous ne cesserons le combat que lorsque ce drapeau sera reconnu comme légal par votre communauté et celle des moldus. Parce que nous croyons en une société mutante libre. ». Fin du message. Bonne soirée, ajouta le mutant avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée bleutée.

Draco resta quelques minutes allongé, tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Puis il se redressa, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée.

-Draco, ça va ? fit la voix de Pansy qui apparut près de lui, il la distinguait mal à cause la fumée blanche qui n'avait pas disparu.

Le blond ne répondit pas, encore plongé dans les évènements précédents. Il contempla le drapeau des mutants, qui représentait deux mains stylisées se tenant, dans un fond pourpre. Puis il lança à la jeune femme un regard si flamboyant qu'elle en frissonna.

Pansy savait ce qui faisait enrager le jeune sorcier. Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, elle avait appris que certaines choses ne se faisaient pas.

_Personne n'humiliait un Malfoy._

oOoOoOo

Diablo apparut dans le bureau de Charles Xavier, à l'intérieur de la base souterraine qui était le QG des X-men, faisant sursauter les trois occupants de la pièce, Charles Xavier lui-même, Magnéto, et son plus fidèle ami, Echo, également responsable des X-men.

-Draco Malfoy a reçu le message, annonça-t-il avant de se téléporter dans le siège qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du bureau en face de son mentor, un puissant mutant malheureusement handicapé. Vous auriez vu sa tête, il avait l'air… Si comiquement outré ! se moqua-t-il en riant.

Echo, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se tourna vers Diablo. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, portant un large pantalon et un haut à col roulé. Ses ailes avaient frémi dans un doux bruissement de plumes à l'écoute du nom du vice ministre. Il possédait des ailes magnifiques, dont la base était faite d'une armature argentée, qui laissait la place à des plumes blanches qui semblaient être d'une extrême douceur.

Diablo croisa le regard du mutant et comme d'habitude ne put détacher son regard, fasciné par les magnifiques émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux.

Echo passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nonchalant, laissant apparaître sa cicatrice, et déclara d'une voix décidée :

-Il ne digèrera pas le fait d'avoir été humilié. Continuons à le provoquer, il finira bien par commettre une erreur.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre de Harry et Draco.

Bises,

Sinelune.

**(1)** Toutes premières phrases du scénario de X-men 1.


	2. Chapitre 2: La vérité, ce n'est pas

**Lundi 23 octobre**

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Coucou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais les lieux sont à moi!

**Conscience de Lune : On s'en fout, ils sont pourris.**

Maiiiis-heu ! Signons une pétition pour bannir CDL de FFnet ! gogo !

**De QUOI ?!**

* * *

_mimicra, Dia, Jeremi Black, Little F., Vif d'or, Yepa, LighofMoon, kene black,_

Lady Shadow Cassandra, gally84, malilite, didi, nami, leilia, Harrie Zabbs, DLT,

_Samaeltwigg, Leviathoune, Pitchounette, Jully Reed, vega294, Lynseth, Paprika Star._

**Merci, simplement. ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ****La vérité, ce n'est pas ce que l'on raconte, c'est ce que les autres veulent croire**

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco arriva très en avance à son bureau, déterminé à rendre la vie impossible à toute la communauté mutante. 

Il travaillait comme un acharné depuis plus d'une heure lorsque son secrétaire entra, lui lançant un « Bonjour Monsieur » auquel il ne répondit même pas.

Plongé dans ses papiers, il réfléchissait à un moyen de faire en sorte que les sorciers qui se découvraient des pouvoirs mutants se tournent vers le ministère plutôt que vers les X-men –nom complètement débile, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait des annonces dans la Gazette, des émissaires qui faisant le tour des écoles et des entreprises pour promettre à la population le soutien et l'aide du Ministère si certains d'entre eux devenaient anormaux. L'avantage, pour les enfants, était qu'ils se rangeaient souvent de l'avis de leurs parents qui les mettaient sous la garde du Ministère. Le seul problème était qu'il arrivait souvent que les enfants en question aient honte de leur maladie et le cachaient à leur famille.

Le second problème était que les X-men semblaient savoir bien avant eux quand un nouveau mutant venait au monde, et Draco ignorait quels étaient leurs moyens d'information. De ce fait, Draco se doutait qu'il y avait au sein de son entourage des espions à la solde de la Communauté mutante. Mais il avait beau faire des recherches sur ses collègues, il n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'étrange, et cela aussi, cela l'agaçait.

Le blond s'appuya contre le dossier de son coûteux fauteuil en peau de dragon noir, réfléchissant. A cet instant, une note en forme d'oiseau pénétra dans le bureau et arriva jusqu'à celui de son secrétaire, chargé de filtrer les messages. Ce dernier devait être important, car le Survivant se leva, s'approchant de son patron.

-Monsieur, il semblerait qu'une jeune mutante se soit enfermée chez elle. Ses parents ont découvert sa maladie il y a quelques heures et maintenant, l'adolescente refuse de sortir.

-Quelles sont ses capacités ? demanda Draco qui déjà revêtait sa longue veste noire aux lignes de boutons d'argent par-dessus sa chemise argentée.

-Nous ne le savons pas, Monsieur, répondit le brun en le suivant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. L'adresse est : Famille Green, Maison Le Havre de Paix.

L'ex-Serpentard eut un sourire ironique à l'écoute de l'apellation de la maison avant de prononcer son adresse et de disparaître dans une flambée de flammes vertes.

Il réapparut dans une belle maison de pierres typiquement sorcière. En face de lui, quatre personnes le regardaient comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Il s'épousseta soigneusement avant de s'incliner devant elle.

-Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy. Le Ministère m'envoie pour régler votre problème.

-Merlin soit loué ! s'écria une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune et élancée. Je m'appelle Kaena Green et voici mon époux, Trian, ainsi que son frère, Peter. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire, Monsieur Malfoy. Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre et ne veut plus sortir, menaçant de se tuer si on entre.

Draco entendit un bruit de chute mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner tandis que les autres sorciers regardaient son secrétaire tenter de se relever maladroitement après avoir chuté de façon totalement ridicule, hésitant entre aller l'aider ou rire nerveusement.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? demanda le blond, revenant au sujet principal.

-Son frère, Tiah, est entré dans leur salle de bains sans frapper alors que sa sœur s'y trouvait, expliqua un homme fort et distingué, à l'apparence très stricte. Il a poussé un cri de frayeur, et nous nous sommes dépêchés de monter, mon frère et moi, continua-t-il en désignant le second homme qui hocha la tête. Mais avant que nous ayons eu le temps de les rejoindre, Sheena s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre.

Draco avisa le petit garçon d'environ huit ans qui se blottissait contre son oncle.

-Peux-tu me dire comment était ta sœur lorsque tu l'as vue, Tiah ?

L'enfant, était apparemment mort de peur, mais il répliqua pourtant avec conviction :

-C'était pas ma sœur. C'était un monstre.

-Tiah ! s'exclama son père, visiblement mécontent.

-Vous allez la soigner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kaena, pleine d'espoir. Vous n'allez pas l'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux Madame Green, assura Draco. J'aimerais d'abord que vous m'indiquiez où se trouve sa chambre.

-Montez les escaliers, et c'est la troisième porte à gauche. S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que quoi qu'elle soit devenue, elle restera notre fille. Nous l'aiderons à guérir.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille, suivi du Survivant.

Il longea le couloir de pierre décoré de tableaux et de masques stylisés avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de la nouvelle mutante. Il frappa à la porte et appela :

-Sheena ? Je suis Draco Malfoy, on m'a envoyé pour t'aider.

La réponse lui parvint d'une voix brisée de sanglots :

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, je ne veux pas finir découpée en morceau par vos aurors !

-Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, Sheena. J'entre, prévint-il.

Il jeta un alohomora sur la porte et remit sa baguette dans sa poche, ne voulant pas effrayer la sorcière. Il entra avec précaution, regardant autour de lui. La chambre de la jeune fille était assez spacieuse et très colorée. Au fond de la pièce, contre une grande fenêtre, se trouvait Sheena. Draco eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant. Elle était prostrée sur son lit, la tête dans les genoux, pleurant. Sa peau était bleue et ses cheveux courts, rouges. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait de sortes d'écailles rugueuse.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. La mutation était vraiment une saleté de maladie, et apparemment la pauvre Sheena n'avait rien fait pour la mériter. Il surmonta sa répulsion et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille pendant que son secrétaire refermait la porte de la chambre, s'appuyant contre elle.

-Bonjour, Sheena.

La mutante leva la tête, et Draco s'efforça de rester impassible en croisant son regard jaune. Heureusement qu'il était habitué à dissimuler ses émotions, parce que la créature le répugnait vraiment.

-Je vous connais, dit-elle en reniflant. On vous voit partout dans les journaux. Le célèbre Draco Malfoy !

Son ton était empli d'amertume.

-Toutes les filles de mon âge tapissent leurs murs de vos photos. Si j'avais su que je vous rencontrerais dans ces conditions… J'espère au moins que je pourrai crâner devant elles… termina-t-elle avec une expression désabusée.

Draco esquissa un sourire.

-J'en suis persuadé. A présent, si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour que vous m'analysiez comme l'animal que je suis devenue ? jeta-t-elle avec animosité, sur ses gardes.

-Pour que nous connaissions tes symptômes afin de mieux de soigner.

-Alors… murmura-t-elle avant de hausser la voix. Alors c'est réellement une maladie ? Quelque chose qui se soigne ?

-Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ?

Sheena hésita.

-Et bien, je me posais la question, rien de plus. Il paraît que les mutant existent depuis toujours, et que c'est une race inférieure, comme les centaures. C'est ce qu'on dit à Poudlard.

Décidément, on racontait n'importe quoi à Poudlard. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore.

-Ces rumeurs sont infondées, répondit-il. A présent, peux-tu me dire quels sont tes symptômes.

-C'est arrivé il y a quelques mois, mais je n'ai osé en parler à personne… expliqua la jeune fille. Ma peau se transformait, et je ressemble à ça maintenant… Ma véritable apparence a peu à peu disparu, j'avais si peur… termina-t-elle dans un souffle, fermant légèrement les yeux, se recroquevillant davantage.

-Comment se fait-il que ton entourage ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Sheena eut un sourire mystérieux et un bruit se fit entendre. Le blond baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que les pieds de la fille changeaient d'apparence. Il se leva d'un bond et contempla, fasciné, la mutante prendre l'apparence d'une adolescente tout à fait normale.

-Je ressemble à cela en réalité. Mais je peux ressembler à n'importe qui, ajouta-t-elle en se transformant peu à peu en Draco, après avoir repris son apparence mutante.

Le blond était sidéré. Décidément, certains mutants avaient des pouvoirs très avantageux. Certains l'étaient même tellement que le Ministère s'était empressé de leur proposer un poste… à la hauteur de la capacité. Si elle avait la personnalité adéquate, peut-être bien que Sheena pourrait par la suite leur servir.

-Reprends ton apparence humaine, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au Ministère. Nous avons des examens à te faire passer, et il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais te parler.

Sheena hésita quelques instants mais finit par acquiescer.

-Rassemble quelques vêtements, mon secrétaire va t'aider, ordonna-t-il en désignant ce dernier qui attendait patiemment. Je vais parler à tes parents.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière, les laissant seuls.

Il rejoignit les parents de la jeune mutante et leur demanda la permission de garder leur fille au Ministère durant quelques temps. Chose qui pouvait paraître surprenant au premier abord, ce point lui posait rarement de problèmes. La famille, même si elle aimait son enfant, était souvent soulagée de le confier à une autorité supérieure. Se convainquant qu'elle agissait pour le bien de l'enfant, elle s'en débarrassait sans se sentir coupable.

La famille Green ne fit par exception à la règle et signa le contrat que leur présenta Draco sans se poser de questions.

Sheena et son secrétaire tardèrent à arriver, et la jeune mutante s'en excusa lorsqu'elle rejoignit Draco.

-J'ai mis du temps à choisir mes affaires, et je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions sur le Ministère à Harry. Excusez-moi.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua le blond qui jeta pourtant un regard noir en direction du Survivant ; ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait.

Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que les mutants paraissaient beaucoup plus confiants après quelques instants passés en la compagnie du brun, il devait avoir un don pour les rassurer ; c'est d'ailleurs la seule utilité qu'il lui trouvait.

Sheena salua ses parents ; elle avait repris son ancienne apparence, ne désirant pas les effrayer ; malgré cela, son frère refusa tout de même de l'approcher. Cela la toucha visiblement mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ils revinrent ensuite au Ministère, réapparaissant dans le bureau de Draco qui se dirigea vers le lierre qui recouvrait le mur d'en face. La plante s'écarta, laissant apparaître une porte de bois qu'il ouvrit, suivit par Sheena et son secrétaire.

Devant eux se trouvait à présent une immense salle blanche où une jeune femme, installée dans l'unique bureau de la pièce, blanc également, se trouvait. Elle se leva à leur arrivée et salua Draco ainsi que la jeune mutante.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Loemi. Je suis chargée d'accueillir nos nouveaux protégés. Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas vivre… Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Draco n'écouta pas la suite de leur conversation, faisant déjà demi-tour.

-Je veux un rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé pour cet après-midi, ordonna-t-il au Survivant.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il claqua la porte et se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Il soupira en ce disant qu'il aurait plus de travail aujourd'hui, étant donné que son secrétaire s'occupait toujours du bien-être des nouvelles recrues et qu'il aurait en plus le rapport à taper. S'il l'avait le lendemain, il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, Draco se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir, épuisé. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de sa mallette avant de descendre dans la petite salle à manger, où ses elfes de maison avaient déjà disposé son repas. Il dîna seul, sa mère passant la soirée chez des amis.

Lorsqu'il termina son repas, il était tard et il était fatigué, mais il choisit de prendre un livre de sa bibliothèque avant de retourner dans sa chambre. A dire vrai, il aurait préféré partager son lit avec une vraie personne plutôt qu'avec un livre, mais son travail ne lui laissait pas le temps de trouver des conquêtes.

Bien sûr, étant donné sa position sociale, sa richesse et son physique, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'une vingtaine de personnes se jettent à ses pieds, se dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il longeait les couloirs du manoir. Mais il n'avait même pas le temps de claquer des doigts, en ce moment, ajouta-t-il intérieurement en se rembrunissant. Sa libido en souffrait et sa frustration se répercutait souvent sur son humeur. Il savait que c'était idiot, mais il en voulait encore plus aux mutant de lui faire subir cela.

Ses doigts frôlèrent machinalement le mur de pierre grise qu'il longeait. Il avait refait la décoration du manoir lorsqu'il en avait hérité, le rendant plus accueillant, mais il détestait vivre dans cette maison qui recelait tant de souvenirs. Il y en avait trop, et ils étaient trop dérangeants pour qu'il se sente bien dans ce manoir, pour qu'il se sente chez lui.

Il y était resté uniquement parce que sa mère était de santé fragile, mais à présent que son état s'était amélioré, il envisageait sérieusement d'acheter un loft dans le centre-ville de Londres. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre l'écho de ses pas, l'écoulement de l'eau contre les murs, de supporter la lumière trop tamisée des couloirs…

Enfin, il arriva devant les grandes portes de sa bibliothèque, son immense bibliothèque de forme circulaire, aux immenses fenêtres et aux étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, si haut qu'il fallait utiliser un escalier mouvant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent magiquement devant lui, silencieusement. Il pénétra dans la pièce et se figea, ses traits exprimant l'incrédulité la plus totale lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette au fond de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu entrer.

_Un ange._

Un ange était en train de fouiller dans sa collection de livres rares.

* * *

Bon, voilà… Maintenant que j'ai relu ce chapitre, je le trouve, hum, comment dire ? Nul. 

**CDL : Moi je l'ai toujours trouvé nul. J'espère que la suite remontera le niveau.**

Sinelune : Sympathique…

**CDL : Mwhaha.**

Bises,

Sinelune.


	3. Chapitre 3: On dit que le Paradis

**Lundi 27 novembre**

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer **:Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, excepté Mystik qui appartient au créateur de X-men.

**CDL : En clair, rien est à toi donc. Et en transparent, tu ne sers à rien.**

Haha, quel jeu de mots…. Méchante.

* * *

_malilite, Leviathoune, Harrie Zabbs, Ishtar, nami, didi, kaene black, Jeremi Black,_

Lady Shadow Cassandra, Black siri, Vif d'or, Chris52, mimicra, yepa, DLT, Gally84,

_Samaeltwigg, Paprika Star, adenoide, Vert Emeraude, Virginie Malfoy, zaika, LOL,_

Lynseth, yohina, Jully Reed, Artemis, slydawn.

**Un grand merci à vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** **On dit que le Paradis fut détruit par les anges...**

* * *

Il s'approcha doucement, sur ses gardes. L' « ange » portait une moulante tenue noire, plus adaptée à un cambriolage qu'au Paradis… Draco eut un mouvement de recul quand l'Echoe leva les bras pour attraper un livre en hauteur ; son haut s'était soulevé et il aperçut un tatouage couleur sang au creux de ses reins.

Un mutant.

Il sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un sort de ligotage, silencieusement, ainsi qu'une onde électrique suffisante pour l'assommer à demi.

Du moins, pour assommer à demi un être humain normal.

Le mutant, et non plus l'ange, comme Draco l'appelait à présent, se vit entièrement ligoté et traîné jusqu'au centre de la pièce, sonné.

Le blond le rejoignit prudemment et s'accroupit près de lui. Il se penchait pour le secouer quand il reçut un coup d'aile qui le fit tomber à terre sans pour autant lui faire de mal.

-Ne me touchez pas ! cracha le mutant avec haine avant de se mettre à genoux, incapable de se lever.

Nul doute que s'il ne l'avait pas blessé, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire, comprit Draco en entendant de mépris que recelait sa voix. Il se releva et le toisa, méprisant. Néanmoins, il perdit de sa superbe alors qu'il détaillait le mutant avec plus d'attention.

Ce dernier était magnifique.

Les poignets liés derrière le dos, les ailes attachées, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et ne faisait que le fixer, visiblement furieux.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une colère froide, c'était une colère passionnée. Même si le mutant ne bougeait pas, il y avait cette flamme dans son regard qui criait : « Je te tue dès que j'en ai l'occasion ». Et loin de lui faire peur, cette flamme le troublait.

Il avait des lèvres délicieusement ourlées, d'un rouge plus que tentateur. Sa peau était parfaite, délicatement dorée et jamais il n'avait vu de corps aussi beau, fin et mince.

C'était peut-être réellement un ange, finalement.

Quand à ses yeux… Il les voyait difficilement car ces derniers étaient cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Il eut l'absurde envie de les écarter et s'avança, mais il avait à peine fait un pas que le mutant s'écria :

-Ne t'approche pas, meurtrier !

Cela eut pour effet de stopper Draco qui murmura le plus doucement possible, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage paniqué.

-N'aie pas peur.

-Peur ?

Son prisonnier ricana.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, affirma-t-il, condescendant.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire ironique. Il finit par demander :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Pourquoi ? Il vous faut un nom à inscrire sur ma pierre tombale ? Je pensais que vous préféreriez m'incinérer, ça prend moins de place, jeta le mutant, railleur.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer.

-C'est que vous dites maintenant. Mais je vous certifie que je vous rendrai la vie tellement impossible que vous aurez vite fait de m'achever.

-Nous verrons, sourit Draco. Comment t'appelles-tu ? répéta-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Tu sais, reprit le blond patiemment, il y deux façons pour moi d'obtenir la réponse. Soit tu me le révèles de plein gré, soit… Je t'y oblige, termina-t-il en plantant profondément sa baguette dans la gorge du mutant qui releva la tête dans un réflexe inutile pour mieux respirer.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis s'avoua finalement vaincu en poussant un soupir. Il murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour que l'ancien Serpentard l'entende.

-Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il.

Son prisonnier lui fit signe d'approcher et Draco se pencha. Il comprit que le mutant lui avait craché au visage uniquement lorsqu'il sentit le filet de salive glisser sur sa joue.

Furieux, il gifla le brun qui tomba à terre. Le blond en profita pour s'agenouiller près de lui avant de le prendre à la gorge. Le mutant se débattit, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, attaché comme il était. Draco le prit par les cheveux, les lui meurtrissant, avant de pointer à nouveau sa baguette contre la gorge de l'impudent.

-Je ne répèterai pas ma question, souffla-t-il, menaçant, impressionnant dans sa colère glaciale, ne pouvant se calmer.

Le mutant respirait de façon saccadée, et même si leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à voir correctement ses yeux qui étaient dissimulés par la chevelure noire. Il contempla les joues rouges de colère de son prisonnier et le trouva incroyablement érotique, déglutissant lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon devenir étroit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être attiré par un mutant, une aberration de la nature ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort lorsque ce dernier murmura :

-Echo.

-Echo ? répéta-il, un peu stupidement.

-Vous m'avez demandé mon nom, je vous le donne. A moins que ce concept ne soit trop compliqué pour vous ? se moqua ledit Echo, avec un air de défi sur le visage..

En le voyant si sûr de lui, si provocant, Draco sentit un frisson de désir descendre directement dans son entrejambe. A la fois furieux contre le mutant et contre lui-même –il devait vraiment être en manque– il répliqua :

-Il parait que votre surnom a un rapport avec votre don. Puis-je connaitre le tien ?

-Ca depend si vous etes pret a mourir maintenant, rétorqua Echo, sarcastique.

Draco sourit, intérieurement ravi. Il était enchanté d'avoir rencontré une si intéressante créature. Avec lui enfermé dans son laboratoire, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer… d'autant plus qu'il était possible que le mutant ait un rang élevé chez les X-men.

Il le lâcha et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'un des canapés qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Des sièges étaient disposés en cercle autour d'un table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés des rafraîchissements, au cas où l'on décidait de lire dans la bibliothèque.

Il l'y laissa tomber et s'essuya le visage avant de se servir un verre de vin sous les yeux colériques de son petit ange personnel. Enfin, il s'installa confortablement près du brun qui lui était au contraire dans une position très désagréable ; il était toujours attaché et ses ailes cognaient contre le dossier du canapé. Néanmoins, il ne laissait rien paraître de son malaise, et Draco l'en félicita intérieurement.

-Bon… Si tu me disais pourquoi tu farfouillais dans mes affaires ? demanda calmement Draco avant de porter le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

-Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous répondre ? demanda Echo, incrédule.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, répondit le maître des lieux en montrant sa baguette qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Si vous voulez des informations, il faudra me les extorquer de force, déclara son interlocuteur en relevant fièrement le menton, mouvement qui semblait récurent chez lui et qui le rendait _adorablement_ provocant.

Mouvement qui énervait Draco plus que de raison.

-Pourquoi te faire torturer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Pourquoi accepter la douleur quand tu peux l'éviter ? Je m'en voudrais d'abîmer une si jolie créature.

Il leva la main vers le visage d'Echo, voulant dégager ces mèches qui semblaient le narguer et plonger son regard contre celui de son prisonnier mais celui-ci recula, jetant avec feu :

-Créature ? Je suis un être humain comme les autres, et je vaux même mieux que vous !

-Tu es un mutant, répondit Draco d'un ton docte. Tu es atteint d'une maladie qui embrouille ton cerveau. _Réfléchis_, _Echo_. Si tu restes avec moi, je ferai tout pour que tu retrouves ton état normal.

Il fallut quelques secondes au brun pour répondre, complètement ébahi :

-Il est inutile de me soigner parce que je ne suis pas malade. En réalité, celui de nous deux qui aurait le plus besoin d'être soigné, c'est vous.

Draco éclata de rire ; le petit ange avait la verve vive.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu un mutant ?

-Depuis cinq ans, répondit Echo, boudeur.

Draco se laissa quelques instants avant de répondre, finissant son verre.

-Je suppose que tu fais partie des X-men… N'es-tu pas triste d'avoir quitté ton ancienne vie ? Pense à ton passé… Et à ton présent. Cela ne te fait-il rien d'être renié par ton ancien entourage ? Pense à ce que je t'offre… La paix.

Le mutant réfléchit un moment puis déclara :

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Et puis j'aime bien être un mutant, je fais peur aux gens, je les torture et tout… ajouta-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Même que la semaine dernière, j'ai violé une vieille dame avant de crucifier son chien et de lui voler son porte monnaie, parce que je l'avais entendu dire que les mutants étaient anormaux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vérifié qu'elle était bien en ménopause, pour éviter les désagréments enfantins.

Au début de sa tirade, Draco avait regardé son prisonnier, choqué. Puis son regard s'était fait amusé arrivé à la fin du petit discours du brun.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Toutes les brutes dans votre genre sont des imbéciles, répondit Echo d'un ton égal.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis Draco prit violemment Harry à la gorge qui étouffa, ses mains tentant de se dégager des liens qui les entravaient, sans succès.

-Depuis… combien… de temps… es-tu… un mutant ? répéta lentement le blond en laissant échapper un grondement sourd, appuyant chaque fois un peu plus sur la gorge de son prisonnier.

-T… Trois ans… répondit Echo au bord de l'évanouissement.

Draco le relâcha d'un geste presque méprisant et pendant que le mutant toussait, tentant de retrouver son souffle, il se resservit un verre de vin.

-Tu vois ? remarqua-t-il nonchalamment. Si tu m'avais dit la vérité dès le départ, tu te serais épargné ce petit désagrément.

Echo ne répondit pas, reprenant difficilement contact avec la réalité ; Draco y était allé très fort.

-Tu veux du vin ? proposa le maître des lieux. Tu dois avoir la gorge sèche.

-Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi stupide, répliqua le mutant d'une voix enrouée, se redressant difficilement.

Drac rit doucement.

-Allons, je sais que tu es plus intelligent que ça. Je n'empoisonnerai pas ton verre, je veux simplement que tu sois plus à l'aise, dit-il en remplissant un second verre.

-Pour cela, il suffirait que vous me détachiez, rétorqua Echo avec condescendance.

-Bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas, répondit le blond.

Il approcha le verre des lèvres de son prisonnier qui détourna la tête d'un geste sec, catégorique.

-Allez, tu sais très bien que de toute façon je te torturerai s'il le faut pour que tu répondes à mes questions. Tu peux bien boire un verre avant. D'autant plus que je suis certain que tu as assez de volonté pour résister au véritaserum que je pourrais y avoir mis.

Le brun eut une moue que Draco trouva presque irrésistible et finit par approcher les lèvres du verre de vin blanc.

Il but quelques gorgées puis Draco éloigna le verre, le reposant sur la table basse. Une goutte perlait au coin des lèvres d'Echo qui passa négligemment la langue sur celles-ci pour la recueillir.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Draco qui se redressait après avoir posé le verre et il sentit à nouveau son pantalon le serrer désagréablement. Il fixa les lèvres rouges du mutant et un long frisson d'anticipation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

-Mais que faites-vous ? cria soudain Echo, paniqué.

Le blond se figea ; il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché de cette bouche tentatrice.

-Je… Je te relâche, murmura-t-il finalement, cherchant à croiser ces yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat vert derrière les mèches noires qui le narguaient tout le temps.

-Pardon ? répliqua son petit ange démoniaque, éberlué.

-Je te relâche… Si tu me laisses t'embrasser, termina l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

Son visage se décomposa littéralement lorsqu'il sentit un nouveau crachat atterrir sur sa joue.

-Je préfère mille fois la torture plutôt que sentir votre langue dégoûtante dans ma bouche, déclara Echo, hautain. Surtout que j'ignore où vous la laissez traîner.

Le regard que lui lança son geôlier reflétait tant de haine qu'il en frémit de peur, tentant vainement de garder un visage impassible. Ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque Draco attrapa à nouveau les cheveux et il cria de douleur, sursautant en sentant le bout de la baguette qui le brûlait comme le bout d'une cigarette.

Il hoqueta de douleur, ses yeux brillants suppliant silencieusement son détenteur de le relâcher. Draco eut un sourire sardonique.

-Lèche, ordonna-t-il.

Son ravissant petit ange gémit sourdement, fermant les yeux un court instant.

-Non… souffla-t-il.

Le blond s'approcha et passa sa langue sur la joue du mutant, levant la tête de ce dernier. Echo tenta de ce dégager mais la baguette de Draco s'enfonçant davantage dans sa gorge l'en dissuada. Ce dernier passa également sa langue sur son oreille et murmura :

-Echo, lèche.

Il s'éloigna, attendant visiblement qu'il obéisse.

Le mutant rendit les armes et approcha sa langue de la joue de son possesseur qui ferma les yeux, impatient, adorant l'érotisme de la situation.

Il ne vit pas les traits d'Echo prendre une expression surprise et un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il entendit trop tard le doux chuchotement de son prisonnier.

-Vous devrez vous essuyer tout seul, Monsieur Malfoy…

Une explosion se fit entendre et Draco ouvrit les yeux… Mais ne rencontra que l'obscurité. Il sentit l'ange se dégager avec un rire et tenta de le retenir mais ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide.

Il se leva, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à traverse la brume étrange qui… Entourait son esprit, réalisa-t-il. Pas con corps. Cette obscurité n'était effective que dans sa tête.

Il avait à peine réalisé cela qu'il reçut un violent coup à la nuque et tomba à terre, inanimé.

* * *

Et voili !

Le pauvre Draco c'est bien fait avoir, mwaha !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez que l'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy impunément ! Enfin… Ce n'est peut-être pas sûr. Ou peut-être que si, ça l'est. Ou non.

**CDL : Abrège, ce que tu baragouines est aussi ennuyeux que toi.**

Snifou…

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Bises,


	4. Chapitre 4: Sur l'écorché vif

**Dimanche 24 décembre**

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et aux createurs de X-men.

* * *

_Isthar, nami, Jully Reed, Little F., adenoide, Orphée Potter, Paprika Star, Tchu, Lyzabteh, Shamaya, Leviathoune, Harrie Zabbs,_

Nadaye, Nataniel, Vif d'or, Tail-Tail, Gally84, Samaeltwigg, Yepa, Myounaparte, yohina, malilite, Virginie Malfoy, DLT, Jeremi Black,

_LilyMalfoy2708, Lynseyth que j'aime aussi!, Onarluca, Black Siri, Dramyre Lovy._

**Merciiiiii pour vos review, en cette période de Noël!**

**Note d'auteur :** Joyeux Noël! J'espère que vous avez eu pleeeinnn de bô cadeaux: )

Joyeux jour de l'an, bonnes vacances, une année qui se termine, j'espère qu'elle aura été, dans l'ensemble, très agréable et instructive pour vous, et j'espère que la suivante sera encore mieux!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Sur l'écorché vif…**

* * *

-Tu es vraiment stupide, déclara Kendra sur le chemin du retour.

-J'aurais tres bien pu m'en sortir tout seul! répliqua Harry en souriant, portant Kendra et fendant les airs en direction de leur QG.

-A d'autres! Tu n'es rien sans moi. De plus, j'ai bien failli échouer. Les protections du manoir Malfoy sont d'un niveau très élevé et si tu ne les avais pas toi-même déjà fragilisées en pénétrant à l'intérieur, « puissant sorcier Harry Potter »… répondit son amie, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Harry sourit, désabusé ; il y avait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas parlé de lui en ces termes…

Ils se turent durant le reste du trajet ; porter Kendra était très éprouvant pour Harry.

-Au moins, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, déclara-t-il finalement, un sourire en coin, alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans le parc qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur base, près de l'école qui leur servait de couverture.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet, répondit la mutante, amusée, avant de s'écrier d'une voix exagérément aigue, se frottant à son ami comme un chat : « Harry, oh Harry, lèche-moi ! ».

-Kendra ! cria le Survivant en riant, la repoussant avec une mine exagérément dégoûtée.

-Mais Harryyyyy ! continua la jeune fille, sa voix s'emplissant de faux sanglots. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me lécher ? Je te jure que j'ai bon goût, Harryyyy…

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il se jeta sur Kendra, la faisant basculer en arrière juste devant la porte de l'école, sur l'herbe.

-Puisque tu insistes… déclara-t-il avec un sourire ironique avant de lécher sa gorge en poussant des petits grognements, comme un affamé.

-Argh ! Beuh ! C'est écoeurant, arrête !

Harry se redressa, la toisant de haut, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux et contempla son amie qui lui tirait la tangue, encore allongée par terre.

Il l'avait rencontré il y a trois ans, un peu après qu'il ait découvert sa mutation. Elle faisait partie des trois mutants qui l'avaient sauvé de la déchéance dans laquelle il se noyait chaque jour un peu plus.

Kendra, Méta et Aqua lui avaient offert une nouvelle vie quand la sienne était sur le point de s'éteindre… Il leur devait une dette éternelle.

Il observa son amie avec une tendresse fraternelle. Cette dernière était d'origine africaine et sa peau noire était couverte de tatouages plus sombres encore, à l'exception de son tatouage pourpre au niveau du cou. Le haut de son visage était dissimulé par des lanières de cuir qui recouvraient toute sa tête. Ces lanières étaient parfois couvertes de perles ou de clochettes qui bougeaient à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait. Echo n'avait jamais vu ses yeux ; même lorsqu'elle ôtait sa tenue de combat, elle portait un ruban ou des lunettes noires.

Kendra était une mutante depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Son pouvoir, immense, avait été convoité par de nombreuses organisations, gouvernementales ou autres, avant que Charles Xavier ne la prenne sous son aile. Elle avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se produise, ainsi que celui de lire dans les esprits. De ce fait, beaucoup de mutants l'évitaient ; la pensée est la forme d'intimité la plus importante et on a toujours tendance à penser à ce que l'on veut cacher lorsqu'on sait que quelqu'un lit dans notre esprit.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui cacher… Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était un moins que rien, un loqueteux mourant…

Harry secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées ; il était sur le point de se remémorer sa vie d'après Poudlard et n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pas devant Kendra. Il tendit la main à cette dernière qui ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, puis ils entrèrent dans l'école.

Il était très tard, mais Harry savait que Magnéto attendait son rapport. Il prit le chemin qui menait aux appartements de ce dernier tandis que son amie se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur Xavier. Kendra et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même équipe.

Magnéto et Charles, bien qu'amis, avaient des idéologies très différentes concernant l'avenir des mutants. Charles pensait que leurs trois communautés pouvaient cohabiter ensembles, étant donné que cela faisait des siècles que les moldus et les sorciers vivaient chacun de leur côté sans trop de problèmes.

Magnéto, lui, pensait différemment. Il considérait que les mutants étaient la future race dominante, celle qui, à terme, soumettrait les deux autres sociétés, sorcière et moldue ; l'une était obsolète et la seconde bien trop décadente. Harry n'était pas extrémiste à ce point mais depuis la guerre contre Voldemort, il ressentait un total mépris envers la communauté sorcière, et n'avait pas la moindre intention de les épargner. S'il fallait éliminer les sorciers pour que les mutants survivent, il l'acceptait sans remords.

Il avait… Ses raisons. De bonnes raisons.

Après tout, Harry Potter n'avait été qu'amour durant des années. Pour le détruire à ce point là, il en avait fallu beaucoup… Et la communauté sorcière ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

_On lui en avait trop demandé sans rien lui donner en retour, on avait exigé de lui bien trop d'efforts pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre avec insouciance. Et peu à peu, il s'était affaibli. Peu à peu, il avait sombré sans que personne ne songe à le relever. D'abord l'incompréhension, puis la tristesse et enfin la haine l'avaient rongé. N'ayant finalement plus aucune utilité, il pensait n'avoir aucune raison d'exister. Et il avait fini par se tordre._

Il pénétra en silence dans l'antre métallique de Magnéto qui l'attendait, le dos tourné, écoutant une symphonie de Mozart.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à remplir tout son corps de grosses pierres extrêmement lourdes. Dans un demi-brouillard, il rampa difficilement (nda : mwhaha, pas la classe, le Draco… :p) vers un fauteuil et s'y hissa avec difficulté, reprenant pied peu à peu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait des évènements précédents, son expression s'assombrissait. Le sale bâtard… Il avait eu un complice.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû savoir dès qu'il avait vu le mutant dans sa bibliothèque que les protections du manoir étaient forcément déficientes et qu'au bout d'un moment, on viendrait voir ce que le X-men était devenu.

Il lui fallu environ une demi-heure pour se remettre à peu près du choc qu'il avait reçu, et lorsqu'il se coucha se soir-là, il était déterminé à trouver une idée pour briser définitivement tous les mutants.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, il entra dans son bureau l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'il était déjà naturellement très fier de lui.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il à Harry, se détournant immédiatement et ne prenant même pas la peine de lui dire où ils allaient.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du Ministère, Draco devant, Harry derrière avec de quoi noter. Les femmes des bureaux se pâmaient devant le blond tandis que certains hommes lui lançaient des regards plus que suggestifs. Ron, qui rendait visite à sa femme, fut le seul à se rendre compte de la présence de Harry derrière l'ex-Serpentard et lui adressa un signe amical ; le brun n'y répondit pas, comme à son habitude, ignorant le regard blessé de son ancien ami. Ce dernier aurait pourtant dû s'y être accoutumé, depuis.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, vide, qui se remplit néanmoins rapidement de toutes les admiratrices du blond pour qui il était hors de question de rater une telle occasion de l'admirer de près. Draco répondit poliment à leurs questions et leurs flatteries, avant de sortir au dernier étage, celui du Ministre de la magie.

Il se dirigea vers la secrétaire qui tapait un texte à la machine, lui adressant un sourire charmeur :

-Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire savoir au Ministre que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui ?

La secrétaire, contrairement aux autres femmes du ministère, ne semblait pas sensible au charme du blond –ce qui représentait pour lui un mystère, après tout, même les lesbiennes ne pouvaient lui résister– mais il avait renoncé à le résoudre le jour où il s'était pris une baffe de la jeune femme, un soir où il avait un peu trop insisté pour la raccompagner.

Elle était très jolie, blonde aux yeux clairs, et aurait pu passer pour la sœur de Draco. Il avait enquêté sur elle lorsqu'il avait recherché les espions à la solde des X-men, mais n'avait rien trouvé de suspect à son sujet. Peut-être après tout était-elle sincèrement et secrètement éprise de quelqu'un d'autre, s'était dit Draco.

-Monsieur a expressément demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas avant neuf heures ; je vous prie donc de bien vouloir patienter durant une dizaine de minutes. Il sera ensuite en mesure de vous recevoir.

Draco la remercia d'un nouveau sourire séducteur et alla s'installer sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente, assez loin de la secrétaire, ne remarquant pas le discret regard que cette dernière adressa au Survivant qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Enfin, au bout de dix minutes, la jeune femme –Eline, se souvint Draco, se leva pour informer Rufus Scrimgeour de leur présence. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son patron puis revint vers eux :

-Monsieur le Ministre est disposé à vous recevoir immédiatement.

Draco, qui entre temps s'était levé, la remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et pénétra dans l'immense bureau de Scrimgeour, qui patientait derrière son bureau, devant l'immense baie vitrée –magique, bien sûr, il aurait été trop simple pour un mutant de passer par cette fenêtre pour s'en prendre au ministre– qui laissait entrevoir la ville. D'ailleurs, le blond s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Scrimgeour faisait apparaître derrière lui un paysage aussi monotone alors qu'il pouvait créer n'importe quoi. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau après avoir salué le ministre, puis dit à Harry qui s'était installé à ses côtés, prêt à tout écrire.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de retranscrire nos paroles, le prévint Draco. Tout ce qui sera dit ici sera strictement confidentiel ; je t'ai fait venir uniquement pour que tu révèles éventuellement nos projets s'il nous arrive quelque chose, à moi ou à Rufus.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Et bien Draco, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? questionna Rufus en s'installant confortablement contre son dossier, ne jetant pas le moindre coup d'oeil à Harry.

Il n'avait pas changé. La même crinière de lion, le même regard froid, et cette même façon de se tenir qui imposait le respect. A voir l'ex-Serpentard et le Ministre face à face, on sentait la puissance et l'autorité qui émanaient de leur personne, occultant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. On en venait même à se demander ce que fabriquait la frêle créature avec eux. Rufus n'accordait plus la moindre attention au Survivant qui ne pouvait pas lui apporter de soutien ; il était devenu insignifiant, même les sorciers qui lui étaient le plus reconnaissants l'oubliaient peu à peu.

A ces yeux et à ceux d'une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière, le mythe du Survivant Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir, disparu en même temps que Voldemort. Sa seule utilité aujourd'hui était sa fidélité ; après tout, jamais _Harry Potter_ n'irait trahir le monde sorcier, qui avait tant fait pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-La nuit dernière… Un mutant est venu me rendre visite, commença Draco, savourant l'expression incrédule qui se peignit sur les traits de son supérieur. Il s'appelait Echo, et possédait des ailes magnifiques ; j'ignore s'il avait un pouvoir précis parce que je l'ai neutralisé avant qu'il puisse s'en servir. Malgré cela… Il a réussi à s'enfuir avec l'aide d'un tiers avant que j'aie eu le temps de le questionner sur les X-men, dont il faisait certainement partie. J'ai commis une erreur, je le reconnais… Néanmoins, cette rencontre n'aura pas été inutile parce qu'elle m'a donné une idée.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta de répondre Scrimgeour, croisant les mains sur son bureau, son corps légèrement penché en avant prouvant l'attention qu'il portait au blond.

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai été attaqué par un mutant, au restaurant, qui m'a dit que les X-men ne cesseraient pas le combat tant que la communauté mutante ne serait pas légitimée. Et hier soir, à travers les insultes que me lançait mon prisonnier, j'ai également senti un désir d'être reconnu…

_« Créature ? Je suis un être humain comme les autres, et je vaux même mieux que vous ! »_

_« Il est inutile de me soigner parce que je ne suis pas malade. » _

-Aussi, je propose de satisfaire ce besoin immature, termina Draco en croisant négligemment ses jambes.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le Ministre de la Magie, interloqué.

-Oui. Proposons-leur une entrevue ; la communauté sorcière, la société moldue, et les mutants … Chaque partie n'aurait pas droit à plus de trois représentants. Nous leurs dirions que nous sommes prêts à faire la paix, sous certaines conditions… Et au moment où ils seraient le moins sur leurs gardes… Nous les capturerions. Même en admettant qu'ils n'envoient pas les leaders du mouvement, les mutants qui viendront au rendez-vous seront de haut rang parmi les X-men. Je suis certain qu'ils accepteront à cause de ce besoin d'être reconnus que j'ai évoqué précédemment. Si le Ministre des moldus est d'accord, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème… Il suffit de mobiliser des aurors sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Même avec leurs pouvoirs, si nous prenons les précautions nécessaires, les mutants ne se rendront pas compte de leur présence.

Rufus Scrmgeour, qui avait froncé les sourcils au début du discours de Draco, avait peu à peu changé d'expression et arborait à présent un sourire discret. Il appréciait le jeune Malfoy ; persévérant, charismatique, avec des idées bien arrêtées, il lui ressemblait beaucoup et Rufus aimait le savoir à ses côtés tant que ce dernier ne menaçait pas son poste. Il avait de bonnes idées, au risque calculé, et sa dernière proposition en était un parfait exemple. Après tout, cette guerre miniature durait depuis longtemps ; le Ministre n'était pas connu pour sa patience et il avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

Le sourire du Ministre s'accentua et Draco sut qu'il avait gagné.

**oOo**

Trois semaines plus tard, Draco soupira, satisfait. Il avait passé la journée à voir et revoir son plan et, il y a trois jours, le message de paix destiné aux mutants était paru en première page de la Gazette. Les X-men ne pouvaient l'ignorer, au risque de passer pour des monstres qui ne désiraient que la Guerre.

A présent, il lui fallait patienter. En pensant à sa future rencontre avec les représentants des X-men, il avait un désagréable nœud au ventre. Il y avait réfléchi et avait à demi réalisé que c'était parce qu'il espérait revoir le petit ange… Le même petit ange qui peuplait à présent ses nuits toujours plus chaudes et frustrantes. Mais il ne l'avait qu'à demi réalisé parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui de reconnaître cette envie. Alors il n'y faisait plus attention.

S'il voulait revoir ce mutant de mes deux, c'était uniquement pour le capturer et se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. (et la marmotte mettait le chocolat…)

Il était tard ; son secrétaire était parti depuis longtemps. Draco se leva, décidé à rentrer chez lui. Après avoir dîné, il irait probablement faire un tour dans sa bibliothèque ; c'était devenu un rituel, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi… Après tout, Echo n'y retournerait pas… Même si au fond de lui, le blond espérait que le mutant ait à nouveau besoin de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

Il prit son manteau et mit ses mains dans ses poches, à la recherche de son écharpe en soie ; il faisait assez frais pour la saison. Sa main droite la trouva, mais sa main gauche effleura quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux. Intrigué, il sortit de sa poche une longue et immaculée plume blanche ainsi qu'un bout de papier plié en deux.

Blêmissant, il déplia le feuillet et lut sans lâcher la plume, son foulard tombé à terre :

Pour ne rien vous cacher, notre communauté est partagée et je suis le premier à penser que vous nous tendez un piège.

Pourtant, je suis forcé de me ranger à la majorité qui a voté en faveur de notre entrevue, espérant de façon plus qu'illusoire que vous êtes autre chose qu'un égoïste cruel et dérangé.

Contentez-vous de donner l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre à n'importe lequel de vos mutants domestiques, le message nous parviendra, ne vous demandez pas comment. Nous ne voulons pas que vous imprimiez à nouveau un message sur la Gazette, inutile d'exciter les foules.

Je participerai à cette rencontre…

Echo.

**oOo**

**OoOoOoO**

**oOo**

Le jour qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un mois était enfin arrivé. Il avait fallu préparer le lieu, les aurors, les pièges, les façons de réagir en cas de problème, tenter de convaincre le Ministre Moldu –quel trouillard celui là– mais on y était enfin.

Aujourd'hui même, il allait revoir ce mutant horripilant, cet ange magnifique. Incroyable qu'une aberration de la nature ait l'air aussi parfaite.

Droit et fier, Draco se tenait sur l'immense plate-forme ronde entourée de grandes et belles colonnes de marbre blanc qui soutenaient un plafond aux dorures argentées. Il avait soigneusement choisi sa tenue ; vêtu d'un ensemble blanc, de la tunique jusqu'aux bottes, il ressemblait à un ange… Autant que l'adorable créature qui hantait ses pensées. Mais comme cette dernière, il était loin d'en être un. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte devant l'ironie de la chose.

En contrebas, les dernières vagues de l'océan indien mouraient sur les rochers, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui. Le lieu du rendez-vous se trouvait quelque part en Asie, un lieu magique et minuscule, fait de marbre blanc, sans aucune pièce fermée, juste des plates formes rondes et des colonnes de marbre, juste le vent qui mugissait et la mer qui grondait.

C'était magnifique… Un lieu discret pour se battre sans se faire remarquer, un bel endroit pour mourir…

Au cas ou certains aurors, ou même des mutants perdraient la vie.

Dans quelques minutes, les mutants viendraient avec un portoloin qui avait été déposé à un endroit précis, à leur demande. Draco n'avait pas tenté de faire suivre le mutant qui l'avait récupéré, ç'aurait été trop dangereux de se faire repérer.

Draco était en compagnie de deux aurors qui patientaient plus loin ; Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks était une mutante depuis longtemps, un peu comme Sheena, en moins puissante. Sheena qui, par ailleurs, attendait patiemment sous la forme du premier Ministre des Moldus –qui était décidément _très_ trouillard. A ses côtés se trouvaient deux Moldus qui lui servaient de gardes du corps, armés de revolvers. Des armes très pratiques, Draco en convenait, mais bien trop bruyantes pour ses oreilles délicates.

Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi, et le portoloin des mutants était prévu pour l'heure pile. Si Draco ne se contrôlait pas parfaitement, il aurait presque pu en avoir les mains moites d'anticipation. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était parfait, comme d'habitude.

Il se rapprocha du centre, les deux aurors derrière lui, tandis que Sheena l'imitait à quelques pas. Ils patientèrent encore quelques secondes et enfin, trois personnes apparurent devant eux.

En premier, un homme d'âge mur en fauteuil roulant. A ses côtés, une mutante noire et tatouée dont la moitié du visage était dissimulée par des lanières de cuir, et derrière l'homme en fauteuil, _lui._

Echo.

Vêtu de cuir noir, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi provocant.

Durant un court instant, Draco oublia tout ce qui n'était pas _lui_, et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses prunelles encore et toujours cachées par ses mèches de cheveux que le vent soulevait à peine. Il aurait voulu lire dans ce regard, mais n'y arrivait pas, et cela le frustrait. Etrangement, il sentait avec une intense acuité le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, ayant même l'impression de sentir son odeur, une odeur de liberté.

Frissonnant, il se reprit et hocha la tête à l'attention du mutant le plus âgé.

-Je suis Draco Malefoy, représentant de la communauté sorcière, et voici John Kallerwall, premier ministre anglais.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, répliqua l'homme dont les yeux pétillaient d'une sagesse bienveillante qui lui rappelait Dumbledore, la folie en moins. Mon nom est Charles Xavier, je représente les mutants, de même que mes compagnons, Kendra et Echo.

Il fit un signe à Echo qui poussa légèrement le fauteuil du professeur vers eux, puis dit :

-Je dois avouer que votre main tendue en notre direction nous a tous surpris. Nombreux sont les mutants à penser que cette rencontre ne rime à rien, mais je me plais à espérer que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Ce souvenant de la missive d'Echo l'informant qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à sa demande de négociation, il jeta un coup d'œil au mutant qui eut un petit sourire en coin aussi provoquant qu'indécent.

Le blond, en guise de réponse, se contenta de le détailler de haut en bas comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de viande appétissant et retint un sourire lorsqu'il sentit le mécontentement du brun qui s'était raidi.

Ça ne faisait jamais plaisir d'être regardé comme du bétail.

-Nous espérons en effet, la communauté sorcière et moi, qu'un accord sera conclu, ou tout du moins que nous saurons trouver un terrain d'entente ; nous ne tenons pas à entraîner notre population dans une guerre qui aurait pu être évitée. Suivez-nous, je vous prie.

Draco se détourna et se dirigea vers une passerelle blanche qui menait jusqu'à une autre plate-forme, où se trouvait une table de marbre ronde. Les deux aurors le suivaient et il entendit le bruit des roues de Charles Xavier le suivre.

Il était étonné que cet homme ait choisi Echo pour l'accompagner ; ce dernier ne lui avait pas paru être un mutant très puissant, d'autant plus que son chef était en fauteuil roulant ; il s'était davantage attendu à ce qu'il y ait un mutant du genre de celui qui se téléportait, l'immondice bleu qui l'avait agressé au restaurant…

Ils s'installèrent à la table ronde, et Draco, entouré de Tonks et Kingsley, jeta un regard critique à la mutante qui s'installait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite, ne connaissant pas les capacités de cette dernière. Ayant un bandage devant les yeux, elle devait certainement appréhender le monde qui l'entourait grâce aux aptitudes que lui conférait sa mutation. Restait à savoir quelles capacités elle possédait.

Il s'adressa à Charles Xavier, sûr de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'une vingtaine d'aurors protégés par des dizaines de sortilèges de dissimulation les entouraient :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour trouver le moyen d'assainir nos relations et poser les fondations de ce qui sera, nous l'espérons, le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix et d'acception. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il quelque chose à déclarer avant que nous ne commencions la discussion ?

Charles hocha la tête et prit la parole :

-Il me semble important de vous informer du désir profond de notre communauté. Nous, les mutants, désirons simplement être reconnus comme étant des êtres humains à part entière. Nous ne tolèrerons aucun comportement méprisant ou hautain : nous sommes vos égaux, ne nous considérant ni supérieurs, ni inférieurs à vous.

Des dizaines de répliques acerbes vinrent à l'esprit du blond qui se contenta de répondre avec un geste de la main signifiant sa totale compréhension de la chose :

-Bien sûr. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne vous aurions jamais proposé une telle entrevue. Nous sommes disposés à fournir tous les efforts nécessaires pour faire accepter les mutants par les communautés sorcières et moldues.

Sheena, qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent, respectant les consignes de Draco, déclara :

-Ce qu'avance Monsieur Malfoy est totalement vrai. En tant que premier ministre anglais du monde… moldu, fit-elle comme si ce mot ne lui était pas familier, j'engage mon pays à créer des actions en faveur du rapprochement de nos peuples.

-Bien, approuva Charles. Je suis donc prêt à commencer les négociations. Pour commencer, nous désirons une parfaite transparence de vos actions. Il est hors de question que vous continuiez votre chasse aux mutants ainsi que les probables expériences que vous leur faites subir. Nous ne vous tiendrons en revanche pas responsable des accidents consistant à ce que des moldus ou des sorciers agressent l'un des nôtres, à la condition qu'il soit prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une action du gouvernement.

Draco tapota légèrement la table du bout des doigts, agacé, avant de se reprendre. Pourtant, intérieurement, il était vraiment irrité. De quel droit osaient-il lui balancer leurs revendications en plein dans la figure et en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? La seule chose qu'il fallait aux mutants pour que tous puissent vivre en paix, c'était un antidote, sérum tant attendu que Hermione Granger s'acharnait à trouver depuis des mois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Echo qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Ce dernier semblait ne pas suivre la conversation et regardait autour de lui avec attention. Draco réprima un frisson en se demandant s'il s'était rendu compte du piège qui se refermerait sur eux dans peu de temps.

Sheena se mit à discuter avec Charles et Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. En admettant que les trois mutants sachent ce qui les attendait, il y avait plusieurs solutions sur la façon dont ils avaient été mis au courant.

Ils avaient pu connaître le piège tendu avant de venir au rende-vous, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un du ministère les avait prévenus : hypothèse hautement impossible étant donné que les seuls au courant étaient Rufus Scrimgeour, son secrétaire et ceux qui se trouvaient sur la plate-forme en cet instant même.

Ils pouvaient également s'être à peine rendu compte du piège qu'on leur tendait, et là aussi, Draco en doutait. Avec les charmes qui les protégeaient, les aurors étaient indétectables. A moins d'avoir des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux des sorciers, les trois mutants ne pouvaient avoir deviné leur présence.

Peut-être aussi, et c'était l'explication la plus plausible, que ces derniers ignoraient la présence des aurors mais restaient sur leurs gardes de peur qu'il s'agissent d'un piège. Dans ce cas, Echo et l'autre, Kendra, devaient avoir des missions bien définies : l'un devait certainement protéger leur leader et l'autre éliminer ceux qui les attaquait.

Etant donné l'esprit combatif dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur première rencontre, Draco se doutait qu'Echo était là pour se battre contre eux, et la mutante pour protéger son chef.

Draco haussa intérieurement les épaules. Après tout, il s'en moquait. Le plan était que les négociations se fassent en accord avec les exigences des mutants, tout en bataillant un peu pour ne pas les rendre méfiants, puis, lorsqu'ils retourneraient sur la plate-forme de départ, la passerelle lâcherait, les laissant tomber dans le vide. Echo serait maîtrisé en priorité grâce à un filet presque incassable par trois aurors, à cause de ses ailes, puis les autres aurors tranplaneraient aux côtés des mutants pendant leur chute avant de retourner directement au laboratoire, dans des cellules séparées construites uniquement pour la capture des mutants.

En théorie, la consigne était de capturer en priorité leur leader, éliminant s'il le fallait les deux autres mutants. En pratique, Draco savait que lui privilégierait la capture du petit ange qui, en cet instant même, fronçait légèrement le nez en se tournant vers lui.

L'ex-Serpentard, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta légèrement en rencontrant à nouveau ce regard qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Si sombre, si profond… Si moqueur.

Draco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en se rendant compte que le brun le regardait comme s'il était stupide avant de se rendre compte que le reste de la table était tourné vers lui, dans l'attente qu'il prenne la parole.

Il jeta un œil vers Sheena qui hocha légèrement la tête et annonça :

-Cela me paraît être tout à fait acceptable, ce que vous proposez en échange de vos exigences est très raisonnable. Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco approuva :

-En effet, je suis satisfait de cet accord.

-Bien… sourit Charles Xavier. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais vous poser une question, monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond se raidit légèrement.

-Je vous écoute, répondit-il un peu trop froidement.

-Nous ne demandons pourtant pas la lune… Uniquement du respect et de la reconnaissance. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à accepter ? demanda le mutant en posant ses mains sur la table, se penchant légèrement vers lui, le regard déçu.

-Je ne comprends pas… Nous venons pourtant de conclure un début d'accord, qu'attendez-vous de plus ?

-Cela semble être la moindre des choses, intervint Kendra, tournant son visage masqué vers lui, mais venir ici avec l'honnête intention de créer des accords aurait suffi…

_Ou bien encore, vous auriez tout simplement pu vous passer de poster des aurors autour de nous_, résonna la voix de Charles dans sa tête.

Draco comprit la situation une fraction de seconde : Charles était capable de pénétrer dans son esprit grâce à son pouvoir et aucunement grâce à la légilimencie. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait appris que des aurors étaient prêts à les attaquer, peut-être même qu'il avait réussi à connaître leur nombre et leur positionnement en localisant leurs esprits. Il en avait également probablement prévenu les deux autres mutants et il se pouvait qu'ils discutent de la marche à suivre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. En d'autres termes…

-Attrapez-les ! hurla-t-il en portant la main à sa baguette.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Immédiatement, le décor qui les entourait s'évanouit, laissant place à une plaine sombre et dérangeante. Leur première surprise passée, les aurors dissimulés se dévoilèrent pour se ruer sur les mutants en leur lançant des sortilèges d'entraves. Les sorts fusèrent vers les X-men et furent stoppés net dans leur course avant d'être envoyés à Tonk, Kingsley et aux gardes de Sheena qui s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Les autres aurors érigèrent des boucliers de magie pure tout en visant les mutants de sorts bien plus méchants. Les X-men ripostèrent en conséquence et il s'en suivit de petites batailles sporadiques qui tournèrent bien trop rapidement en défaveur des aurore qui tombèrent, un à un au sol, évanouis, ou bien disparurent en s'enfonçant dans le sol, ayant visiblement oublié que la plaine qui les entourait était une illusion et que le vide qui entourait leur plate-forme était bien réelle.

Charles Xavier profita de la cohue pour disparaître subitement et étrangement, les aurors encore debout cessèrent tout mouvement, lâchant leur baguette. Draco tenta de s'avancer mais rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger, comme stupéfixé. Un coup d'œil à Echo, tourné dans sa direction, lui permit de comprendre que l'ange était bien le responsable de son incapacité.

Plongé dans le regard hautain et triomphant de son vis-à-vis, il aperçut du coin de l'œil les aurors se mettre soudainement à paniquer en hurlant. Un furtif regard vers la mutante Kendra l'informa que c'était elle qui s'en occupait.

Echo fit un pas vers lui et Draco se mit en garde, prêt à se battre.

Le mutant eut un rire moqueur, le blond ne lui faisant visiblement absolument pas peur.

-Croyez-vous m'effrayer avec ce joujou ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Faites un geste et vous saurez très vite si vous avez raison ou non de le négliger ! rétorqua froidement Draco.

Sa propre baguette lui fut violemment arrachée des mains par une force invisible sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'arme fusa et virevolta à moins d'un mètre de distance pour le pointer de façon menaçante, suivant le plus infime de ses mouvements avec une précision étonnante.

Lorsque l'arme se mit à crépiter comme si elle s'apprêtait à le foudroyer, il sut qu'il avait perdu. Echo s'avança vers lui, savourant sa victoire. Kendra, Charles et lui avaient prouvé la totale supériorité de la mutation sur la sorcellerie et l'expression du blond était la plus délectable des récompenses. Il s'approcha de Draco jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer son oreille de son souffle, regardant également la baguette du blond.

-Avada Kedavra… susurra-t-il lentement.

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette avant de s'arrêter brusquement à quelques centimètres du front de Draco.

Ce dernier déglutit, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais… Jamais la mort ne lui avait parut si proche. Et jamais il n'avait été aussi terrifié. Sans aucune retenue, il se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait _pas_ mourir.

-Je croyais que la mutation des sorciers les empêchait d'utiliser leur potentiel magique, déclara-t-il, dans une tentative plus ou moins consciente de retarder l'inévitable.

Le mutant à ses côtés exultait visiblement de l'avoir à sa merci et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se priver du plaisir de l'éliminer.

-Vous croyez beaucoup de stupidités, rétorqua Echo avec une expression narquoise. Et maintenant, dites-moi que vous vous rendez.

-Je préfère mourir, déclara Draco, son regard fier et déterminé fixé sur le sortilège vert qui semblait vibrer.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas forcément le cas, mais jamais il ne se laisserait faire par un moins que rien.

L'ange émit un petit rire moqueur.

-L'honneur des Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix suintant le mépris. Il fait partie des choses les plus pathétiques en ce monde ! A quoi vous servira votre honneur, lorsque vous serez mort ?

Le vice ministre ne répondit pas, la tête haute, se voulant fier – malgré la sueur perlant sur son front et le tremblement de ses mains. Echo haussa les épaules.

-A votre guise.

Le sortilège termina sa course en heurtant de plein fouet le front de Draco qui s'écroula.

* * *

Et voila, fin, Draco est mort... :p Roohh si on peut plus rigoler... lol

Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco fera moins le fier, huhu.

J'ai également updaté un _**OS de Noël**_ (et je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment :p) en rated T, intitulé: **Pour Noël, j'aimerais...,** si vous avez du temps, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour : )

Bises,

Sinelune.


	5. Chapitre 5: Dans ce monde

**Lundi 05 février**

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling ou au créateur de X-men, à l'exception du scénario et de sa rédaction qui m'appartiennent alors pas toucher sans permission !

**Note d'auteur : **J'ai eu énormément de mal à terminer ce chapitre… Pour tout avouer, je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, et même si je le trouve bien mieux qu'au début (le premier jet était vraiment de la merde puante ayant dépassé la date de péremption pour être fumier, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de quelque chose que j'avais écrit), je reste persuadée que j'aurais pu faire mieux… Alors que j'ai justement fait de mon mieux ! C'est juste, ça hein ? C'est juste ?

**Ce qui est injuste, c'est que tu me gonfles avec tes jérémiades alors que je viens juste de rentrer de vacances.**

… ! CONSCIENCE DE LUNE ! Tu m'as MANQUE!

**CDL : Argh! Mais lâche-moi, tu vas me contaminer. Mais lâche-moi, parasite !**

Je t'aimeuh…

**CDL : Je sais que tu m'aimes, on ne peut que m'aimer, idiote. Et maintenant lâche-moi, que je puisse lire le torchon que tu as écrit pour tenter de sauver les meubles par la suite.**

Sinelune contemple sa conscience avec des yeux larmoyants reconnaissants. Non elle n'est pas pathétique, pf.

* * *

_SamaraXX, Luthien, Ishtar205, Samaeltwigg, Oximore, Artemis, Lynseyth, Jully Reed, Gally 84,_

malilite, nami, yohina, Orphée Potter, nami, Yohina, Jeremi Black, Vert Emeraude,

_petite abeille, Harrie Zabbs, Multipass, Eilwin, Miss Felton Malfoy, Nadaye, Lynshan,_

LightofMoon, Lily Malfoy, Black siri, Zaika, Dramyre Lovy, love d'Harry, Vif d'or,

_Lyzabeth, Virginie Malfoy, Leviathoune, mimicra, DLT, Little F., Ewgene Al'Vere, Trinitytagada._

**Michi boucou!**

**CDL: Je le savais; tu regresses, sans moi.**

**oOo**

**Nami: **Salut nami! Ooh, j'étais TROP contente de lire ta review, je croyais que tu m'avais oubliéééééééeeee! Lol, sinon tu as bien fait de ne pas te jeter par la fenêtre pour un ordi mort, surtout qu'un autre est arrivé peu après –bien mieux, non : ). Loool, c'est vrai, tu trouves que Draco est ridiculisé dans cette fic ? Hum, peut-être, j'avoue, je pense que je l'aime tellement pas que je le fais pas exprès :p. Bouh, sacrilège, vilaine Sinelune ! Lol. Pour ta question, oui on reverra la secrétaire blonde qui ressemble à Draco et oui c'est une mutante : ). Attention spoiler… lol. Haha, oui, Magnéto fait penser à Hitler, mais Draco aussi, vu qu'il pense exactement comme Magnéto mais du point de vue sorcier… C'est tous des Hitler, argh, horriiible ! Je te laisse à présent voir Draco en vie… Mais pas attaché, désolée :p. Gros bisous !

_**Attention:**_ il se trouve que les deux mois qui viennent vont être très chargés, alors je ne vous promets rien au niveau de mes publications jusqu'à mi-avril, même si je ferai de mon mieux. Je suis vraiment désolée et j'aimerais vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire...

Je vous fais des câlins d'excuse!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ****: Dans ce monde qui finira par casser, le rêve et l'espoir importent peu**

* * *

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut le sol bosselé sur lequel il était allongé. Il tentait difficilement de se redresser lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa nuque et qu'un verre buta contre ses lèvres. Il commença à se débattre mais une voix féminine le rassura :

-Buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait rendu compte que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait dans son esprit, car il n'aurait habituellement pas obéi si facilement à un tel ordre dans cette situation. Mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il avala docilement le breuvage étrangement sucré, le calme infiltrant ses veines.

-C'est bon, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il reprenait lentement pied.

-Non, ce n'est pas bon, répondit la voix. Je vous l'ai simplement fait croire.

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris, et lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment habitué à la lumière, il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Une mutante noire aux yeux bandés lui souriait doucement. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reconnut la créature qui avait participé à la réunion.

-N'ayez crainte, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Cette phrase ne le rassura pas le moins du monde, car le simple fait que la mutante puisse le tuer sans qu'il soit capable de se défendre suffisait bien évidemment à nourrir sa méfiance.

Draco porta son attention sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. La jeune femme et lui-même étaient seuls au centre d'une petite pièce dont le sol et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de lianes, de plantes rampantes et autres fleurs apparemment carnivores, au point qu'il ne voyait même pas le mur derrière la végétation.

Une des lianes sur laquelle le blond était assis remua et il se leva d'un bond, sur ses gardes.

-Il s'agit de votre cellule, l'informa la mutante. Ces plantes proviennent de la faculté de l'un des nôtres, et sont également capables de diffuser également un parfum soporifique. Tant que vous resterez… _sage_, elles ne vous feront aucun mal. Mais au moindre comportement agressif, elles vous attaqueront.

Draco réfléchit un instant et finit par demander :

-Kendra, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, apparemment ravie qu'il se souvienne d'elle.

-Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez arraché à la contemplation d'Echo suffisamment longtemps pour retenir mon prénom ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire moqueur.

Draco fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

-Rien d'aussi inhumain que ce que vous m'auriez fait si vous m'aviez capturée, sourit Kendra en se relevant. Vous êtes notre prisonnier et vous possédez des informations que nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons vous torturer ; nous n'avons guère besoin de cela pour connaître de vos secrets. En réalité, nous aimerions davantage vous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas les montres fous et sanguinaires que vous pensez.

-Donc, vous pensez qu'en me retenant ici de force pour me parler de vous, vous réussirez à me faire changer d'avis, espérant que par mouvement de cause à effet, j'incite la population sorcière à plus de tolérance à votre égard, c'est cela ? récapitula Draco, railleur.

-Nous avons cette prétention, en effet, répondit la mutante sans relever le sarcasme.

Le blond sourit d'un air sardonique.

-Cela ne vous empêchera sûrement pas d'essayer, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que vos tentatives seront vaines.

-Nous verrons bien, se contenta de réponde Kendra avant de se détourner. Mais je vous fais confiance, je sais qu'il y a du bon quelque part en vous, bien caché sous cette montagne de mépris, de narcissisme et de bêtise…

Des lianes s'écartèrent sur le passage de la jeune fille, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans laquelle Kendra s'engouffra. Draco, qui avait reniflé méprisamment à l'écoute de la dernière phrase de son interlocutrice, écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que la nature qui l'entourait ne recouvrait aucun mur.

En un éclair, il imagina les plantes fuser vers lui pour le broyer devant des mutants ravis du spectacle, à l'extérieur de sa prison, et un sentiment de terreur pure le submergea. Le contenant à grand-peine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au dernier moment où il avait éprouvé ce même sentiment.

-Attendez ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Kendra.

Celle-ci se retourna, le visage à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre des feuilles.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? J'ai reçu un Avada Kedavra…

Draco devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire malicieux de la mutante :

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Echo a prononcé un sort à haute voix que c'est celui qu'il a envoyé… murmura-t-elle avant de partir, les ronces refermant l'ouverture.

Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Draco se laissa tomber et frappa le sol, rageur.

-Saleté d'ange de merde, siffla-t-il.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Kendra lui rendit de nouveau visite. Elle entra dans la cellule de Draco et s'installa confortablement sur les grosses lianes qui recouvraient le sol.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder d'un air mauvais. La mutante portait une tenue assez conventionnelle : un jean et un débardeur beige très simples. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par un bandeau noir et cela mettait Draco mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir croiser le regard de la jeune femme, bien qu'il le cachât parfaitement.

-Bien, fit son interlocutrice sans paraître dérangée par son comportement grossier. Commençons. Tout d'abord, que savez-vous sur les mutants ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, dédaigneux.

-Je sais que vous êtes des humains atteints d'une maladie qui brouille vos sens et votre esprit. Je sais également que si nous ne réussissons pas à vous trouver un antidote, il nous faudra vous éliminer… Pour que le danger que vous représentez pour la communauté sorcière disparaisse en même temps que vous, répondit-il en faisant bien attention à inclure Kendra dans le lot.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Cela, c'est ce que vous _pensez_, monsieur Malfoy, mais la perception est très rarement la vérité. Vous devez savoir que l'on m'a désignée pour vous parler parce que je suis une des mutantes les plus patientes de mon équipe. Vous ne réussirez pas à m'énerver.

-Mais à vous décourager, peut-être…

-Avez-vous déjà eu une réelle discussion avec un mutant jusqu'à présent ? reprit Kendra sans se démonter.

-Je ne suis pas idiot au point de vous répondre que je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, répliqua Draco en regardant négligemment ses ongles. Simplement, tous les mutants que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer n'étaient que des sorciers découvrant leur pouvoirs, effrayés par leurs symptômes. Le premier mutant acceptant totalement sa maladie que j'ai rencontré a été… Echo. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter…

Le blond se demanda ce que faisait l'ange, en cet instant précis. Etait-il heureux de la savoir prisonnier ? Sûrement…

-Je veux le revoir, lança-t-il soudainement de façon impérieuse.

-Lui ne le veut pas, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Draco allait répliquer mais Kendra le prit de court.

-N'y pensez même pas.

Le blond la regarda, étonné. La mutante expliqua :

-Je lis dans tes pensées. Tout le temps. J'arrive même à savoir ce que tu vas penser avant même que ton esprit n'ait correctement formulé ton raisonnement. N'espère même pas me mentir. Je te laisse parler alors que je sais ce que tu vas dire uniquement pour que tu ne te sentes pas mal à l'aise.

Le ton était calme, mais Kendra était en colère. Son tutoiement le prouvait.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Echo. Tu le souillerais, par ta simple existence. Il est bien trop parfait pour toi.

Les mots de la jeune femme frappèrent Draco avec violence et une vague de rancœur le submergea. Comment… Comment ce monstre osait-il sous-entendre qu'il était un moins que rien ? Qu'il valait moins qu'un mutant ?

-Si ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de moi, je ne répondrai pas à vos questions.

-Peu m'importe. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre coopération pour vous parler, vous n'aurez qu'à écouter.

-Je n'écouterai pas, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

Une soudaine douleur lui vrilla les tempes et il porta la main à sa tête en gémissant, choqué.

-Je vous y forcerai, répondit tranquillement Kendra avant de se lever, et le blond comprit à quel point il était à sa merci.

-Venez. Vous allez vous laver et vous changer. Ensuite, vous passerez le reste de la journée ici. Levez-vous, je vais bander vos yeux.

Draco ne résista pas, trop heureux de se laver. De plus, protester n'aurait servi à rien, alors il ferma docilement les yeux et un morceau de tissu entoura sa tête.

La mutante lui prit la main pour le guider et le blond ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût ; et s'il suffisait de toucher un mutant pour attraper sa maladie ?

-Si c'est le cas, étant donné tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Echo, ce n'est pas moi qui risque de vous contaminer… susurra sournoisement Kendra avant de l'entraîner à se suite.

Le doute étreignit Draco :

-C'est vous qui l'avez secouru ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connut pertinemment la réponse.

-En effet.

Le Serpentard s'attendait à trébucher sur les lianes mais à sa grande surprise, elles semblaient avoir disparu, et ses pas se mirent à résonner contre le sol dur.

Il n'entendit rien, pas un murmure, pas un bruit, juste l'écho de ses pas.

Kendra le guidait silencieusement ; si elle ne lui tenait pas la main, il n'aurait jamais deviné sa présence. Ensembles, ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, tournant une fois à gauche, deux fois à droite. Enfin, la mutante s'arrêta et Draco entendit un bruit étrange, puis ils firent quelques pas en avant et le bruit se reproduit, cette fois derrière eux.

Le blond sentit qu'on enlevait son bandeau et cligna prudemment des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement.

Il se trouvait dans une grande serre recouverte de buée. Devant lui attendait une baignoire carrée qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, remplie d'une eau si chaude qu'il la voyait fumer. Des serviettes bleues étaient soigneusement pliées un peu partout autour de la grande baignoire et le reste de la pièce était recouvert d'une épaisse pelouse verte. Une douce odeur d'encens embaumait l'air et Draco ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement.

-Tu as une demi-heure, l'informa Kendra, en faisant demi-tour.

Le blond la suivit des yeux et vit l'unique et épaisse porte de la pièce s'ouvrir comme un sas dans un bruit métallique, laissant passer la mutante avant de se refermer brutalement.

Reportant son attention sur le délicieux bain qui l'attendait, Draco aperçut un tas de vêtement qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, sous la lumière tamisée. Il se déshabilla et descendit les escaliers de la baignoire pour entrer précautionneusement dans l'eau.

Une fois immergé, il souffla de satisfaction et se laissa aller dans l'eau chaude, détendant ses muscles crispés. Il n'aurait pas été contre un massage… Mais doutait que les mutants acceptent de lui rendre un tel service.

Calmement, Draco examina les choix qui s'offraient à lui, ce qui fut rapide.

Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant de croire ce que disait Kendra pour qu'on le relâche, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ignorait ce qu'on lui ferait s'il continuait à leur résister et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était d'être retrouvé par les aurors… Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et, bien que cela lui fasse mal de l'admettre, étant donné avec quelle facilité les mutants les avaient battus, il risquait d'attendre longtemps.

Peut-être même que, lassés de la réticence de Draco, ils ne tentent de se servir de lui comme monnaie d'échange pour être reconnus publiquement comme une nation à part entière, mais le blond en doutait : cette solution de durerait pas longtemps et les mutants voulaient bien plus que quelques mois de répits, sans compter qu'ils auraient toujours les moldus et les sorciers à dos.

Draco s'immergea totalement, retenant sa respiration et fermant les yeux. L'eau l'entoura, semblable à un cocon protecteur. Il savoura cet instant, tentant d'oublier sa dangereuse situation. Le silence l'apaisa et il remonta uniquement lorsqu'il fut forcé de reprendre sa respiration. S'emparant d'une bouteille de shampoing, il en versa dans sa main avant de se laver le corps et les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il sortit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes pour se rhabiller, le blond était beaucoup plus détendu que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il observa les vêtements qu'on lui avait fourni avec réticence ; bien que le pantalon noir long et la chemise blanche étaient de bonne qualité, ils étaient un peu trop grand pour lui et surtout, ils avaient peut-être déjà été portés… Certainement pas un mutant.

Par chance, les habits étaient propres, n'ayant aucune trace d'une quelconque odeur étrangère et Draco finit par les enfiler.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kendra entra, prête à le reconduire dans sa cellule. Draco soupira.

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il y eut la quelconque amélioration dans les rapports entre Kendra et Draco. Ce dernier avait du mal à les compter, ne voyant ni le jour ni la nuit dans sa prison, et constatait avec horreur qu'il perdait peu à peu la notion du temps.

La jeune femme lui rendait visite une fois par jour mais ne restait jamais très longtemps ; jamais plus d'une heure. L'ancien Serpentard ne la regardait même pas lorsqu'elle lui parlait, lui tournant le dos la plupart du temps. Il s'obstinait à ne croire aucune parole de Kendra qui lui racontait comment elle était devenue mutante, comme elle avait fait la connaissance de Charles Xavier, les réactions souvent violentes des autres humains à son égard…

Draco se persuadait qu'elle mentait, cherchant simplement à s'en faire un allié pour aider sa communauté. Et puis, même si c'était vrai, elle était simplement malade, et si on lui trouvait un antidote, elle n'aurait plus à se cacher, alors…

Un jour, Kendra avait paru très énervée en pénétrant dans sa prison. Elle s'était assise sans dire un mot, cherchant visiblement à se calmer.

-Qu'avez-vous ? avait demandé Draco, prenant enfin la parole.

Intrigué, il se dit que cela pouvait toujours lui servir de connaître la raison du mécontentement de la mutante.

-Rien, avait répondu celle-ci sèchement avant de l'assommer avec ses habituelles leçons sur les mutants.

Mais ce n'était pas « rien », et Draco eut la réponse à sa question à peine deux jours plus tard.

Comme d'habitude, les ronces s'écartèrent et une ouverture apparut, laissant entrer sa visiteuse journalière. Le blond, qui tournait le dos à la mutante, ne dit rien, comme à son habitude. Il sentit Kendra s'approcher de lui mais ne l'entendit pas s'asseoir. Il attendit, peu motivé à engager la conversation lui-même.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il se prit un coup à l'arrière de la tête, pas très fort mais tout de même assez douloureux.

-Imbécile ! s'écria-t-il en se levant avant de se retourner, furieux.

-C'est vous l'imbécile ! répliqua Echo, agacé. Je comprends pourquoi Kendra est si découragée, vous ne daignez même pas la saluer, stupide blondinet.

**oOo**

-Echo ? fit Draco, aussi surpris que ravi. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné, évidemment, rétorqua le mutant en relevant fièrement le menton et bizarrement, ce mouvement n'agaça pas Draco, pour une fois.

Il était trop heureux de le revoir, bien que cela lui coûtât un peu de l'admettre.

-Et pourquoi vous l'a-t-on ordonné ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant, détaillant le brun.

Ce dernier ne portait pas sa combinaison noire, étant vêtu d'un pantalon large et long, confortable, et d'un haut au col très large, à la limite de ses épaules, ce que Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver très sensuel. Ses ailes, toujours aussi belles, paraissaient immenses et très lumineuses dans cette petite pièce peu éclairée.

Le mutant le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais finit par s'asseoir également, appuyant sa main gauche au sol, l'autre posée sur sa jambe, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Kendra était contre, mais Charles, apprenant votre requête, l'a finalement accordée, après avoir demandé la permission à mon supérieur. Alors, me voilà.

-Votre supérieur ? questionna Draco, intrigué. Ce n'est pas Charles Xavier ?

Echo lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Charles Xavier est persuadé que nous pouvons faire la paix avec vous. Moi pas, et mon supérieur non plus. Je suis bien plus extrémiste que la plupart des mutants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous ai rencontré ? répondit le brun, faussement innocent.

-Très drôle, répliqua Draco, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou et les épaules de son ennemi et sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement. La peau paraissait douloureusement douce, et l'odeur de l'ange était un délice pour les sens du blond qui se tendit légèrement. Il percevait presque les légères pulsations sous son cou et la sensualité de l'étoffe qui pouvait glisser à tout moment de l'épaule le fascinait.

-Arrêtez ça ! siffla soudainement Echo, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à travers ses mèches noires comme la suie.

-Arrêter quoi ? J'ai le droit de vous regarder, répondit le blond, sûr de lui.

-Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, alors cessez de me reluquer, ça me dégoûte, assena son interlocuteur, furieux.

-Bien sûr que si, vous en êtes un. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer… Vous êtes un morceau de viande très appétissant, susurra Draco, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Le coup vint si rapidement qu'il ne le vit même pas arriver. Il se mit à saigner et étouffa un juron.

Echo agrippa son cou, l'étouffant, et déclara froidement :

-Parlez-moi comme cela de nouveau, et je vous broie les os un par un.

Draco suffoqua, surpris par la force physique du brun.

-Echo ! fit la voix de Kendra.

Draco releva la tête et vit la mutante entraîner son ami visiblement réticent hors de la prison, le laissant seul. Essuyant sa bouche, le blond sourit, cynique.

Même si c'était agréable, cela faisait mal de voir l'ennui s'éloigner.

**oOo**

-Non mais tu l'as entendu ? Tu l'as entendu, ce sale connard d'enfoiré de merde ? s'écria Harry, hors de lui, tandis que son amie le traînait jusqu'à la petite pièce où Diablo les attendait pour les ramener à l'école dont Charles Xavier était le directeur, à travers les couloirs nus et ternes.

-Oui, je l'ai entendu. Mais surtout, je t'ai entendu toi. Tu l'as provoqué, et tu l'as frappé en premier.

-Il le méritait ! s'écria le brun, outré. Et si tu n'étais pas intervenue, j'aurais remonté ses putains de couilles de merde tellement haut qu'elles lui seraient ressorties pas les yeux –et j'aurais eu raison de le faire !

Les deux mutants poussèrent une porte délabrée et pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre et humide. Diablo se tourna vers eux :

-C'est déjà terminé ? demanda-t-il avec son accent si particulier.

-Oui, répondit Kendra. L'avantage, c'est qu'il semble déjà bien plus intéressé par ses entrevues journalières maintenant que c'est Echo qui s'en occupe. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas certaine que ce dernier soit capable de lui parler de nous ; ils s'entretueront avant.

Diablo sourit et Harry ne dit rien, trop indigné pour répondre.

Le mutant à la queue fourchue (qu'allez-vous imaginer :p) leur tendit les mains et ses compagnons s'en emparèrent, disparaissant dans un flash de fumée noire.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du bureau de Magnéto, dans lequel ce dernier et Charles faisaient une partie d'échec.

-Déjà de retour ? demanda calmement Magnéto. Je présume que tu as _encore_ perdu ton sang-froid ? fit-il en direction de Harry qui haussa les yeux au ciel avant de faire son rapport d'une voix monotone.

A la fin de l'explication du brun, les deux joueurs d'échec se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de rire peu discrètement. Kendra dissimula un sourire et Harry eut une moue boudeuse. Agacé d'être raillé, il releva fièrement la tête :

-Il est inutile de vous moquer. A ma place, je suis certain que vous n'auriez pas pris la chose avec autant de légèreté. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez supporté ses sarcasmes et ses insultes lancées à longueur de journée à notre peuple. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Le Survivant fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Il parcourut d'un pas déterminé les couloirs larges et clairs du troisième sous-sol de l'école et pénétra dans un ascenseur qui le conduisit au rez-de-chaussée.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et il se concentra pour faire disparaître ses ailes qui s'évaporèrent dans un doux bruissement. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, le brun parcourut les couloirs à la décoration moyenâgeuse et se dirigea vers la sortie. La base des X-men était située dans les sous-sols d'un château très grand, aux nombreuses tours dont la plus élevée était l'observatoire, la préférée de Harry. Ce château accueillait tous les mutants qui n'avaient nulle part où aller, les protégeant et les éduquant. Il s'agissait, aux yeux de l'Etat, d'une école pour surdoués. De part son architecture, il ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard, ce qui le rendait à la fois attirant et détestable aux yeux du Survivant.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry marcha en direction du lac et s'assit non loin de lui, au beau milieu du parc. Ce dernier était habité par un jeune mutant incapable de vivre hors de l'eau, à l'apparence assez effrayante ; il ressemblait à un gros requin. Le pauvre garçon avait mis du temps à admettre sa mutation, et ne l'accepterait probablement jamais entièrement.

Harry tourna la tête vers le terrain de jeux, à l'autre bout du parc, observant un instant les élèves qui y jouaient, avant de balayer du retard les mutants qui étudiaient où s'amusaient sur l'herbe brillante. Soupirant, il s'allongea et contempla le ciel nuageux devant lui, s'imaginant en train d'y voler, tombant à pic pour remonter juste avant d'atteindre le sol, comme avant, lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch… Excepté qu'à présent, il n'avait plus besoin de balai.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus besoin de quoi que ce soit qui viendrait du monde sorcier, pour tout dire.

Espionner pour le compte des mutants était très difficile pour lui ; il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait failli se jeter sur Draco pour le tuer de ses propres mains, brisant ainsi sa couverture. Tout en lui le dégoûtait, parce que le blond représentait à lui seul tout ce qu'il haïssait dans le monde sorcier.

Le blond comme la communauté sorcière étaient… Si cruels, attirants, méprisables… Ils se sentaient tellement, tellement supérieurs…

Alors qu'ils n'avaient rien compris.

Rien du tout.

Et lorsque Harry se laissait aller à y penser un peu trop, cette haine qui lui déchirait les entrailles lui faisait si mal qu'il en devenait incapable de respirer.

Une haine sans borne, incontrôlable, brûlante…

Qui consumerait certainement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les cendres d'une vie évaporée.

-Bonjour, fit soudain une voix douce, tandis qu'une jeune adolescente s'installait à ses côtés.

-Méta ? répondit le brun, incrédule. Tu n'étais pas censée être aux Etats-Unis pour contrer la loi de suppression des mutants ?

-Ça a été décidé hier, expliqua son amie en se tournant vers lui.

Harry l'observa avec attention ; elle ne semblait pas blessée ; c'était le principal. Méta faisait partie des mutants dont on ne remarquait pas tout de suite la différence. Assez petite pour son âge, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle adolescente, même si ses longs cheveux platine étonnaient, la première fois qu'on la voyait.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était, comme à son habitude, vêtue de vêtements noirs et de dentelles, semblant constamment en deuil.

Mais peut-être qu'elle l'était réellement ; Harry n'avait jamais osé lui demander.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ?

-La loi passe. Tous les mutants originaires des Etats-Unis vont tenter de s'enfuir sous peu –nous devrons tenter d'en aider le plus possible. Ceux qui resteront seront les mutants certains de ne pas se faire prendre ; ou alors ceux qui refouleront leur vraie nature.

Harry soupira, reportant son attention sur le lac, en face de lui. Il avait l'impression que le combat ne cesserait jamais pour lui. Le combat pour ses idées, pour ses convictions, pour les siens.

Pour lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le regard bleu de Méta posé sur lui. Mi-agacé mi-résigné, il demanda sans la regarder :

-Quoi ?

-Il parait que t'es fait attrapé par Draco Malfoy… Et que tu es censé le surveiller, maintenant.

-Si tu te mets à croire tout ce qu'on dit… maugréa Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est pour ça que je viens te le demander, rétorqua Méta, un sourire en coin.

Par pur plaisir, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés qui arborait un sourire railleur, absolument pas dupe. Le brun consentit à lâcher :

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Et tu arrives à le supporter ? demanda son interlocutrice, perplexe.

-J'essaie du mieux que je peux en tout cas, se lamenta Harry en levant un bras au ciel, l'autre posée sur son front en une pose tragi-comique.

Méta eut un autre sourire en coin et s'allongea sur l'herbe, tandis que le brun en profitait pour s'étendre à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait de l'une des occupations préférées de Méta ; s'allonger et regarder les nuages. Souvent, elle confiait au Survivant qu'elle aurait adoré être dotée d'ailes, elle aussi. Et elle ajoutait toujours…

-Pour pouvoir m'envoler, loin, loin d'ici.

Et Harry rétorquait toujours, comme il le fit à cet instant :

-Mais on finirait par te rattraper.

Et Méta ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Parce qu'elle savait que Harry avait tenté de s'envoler. Loin, très loin.

Et qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

C'est facile de se dire qu'on peut toujours tout quitter et tout oublier, en s'enfuyant à l'autre bout du monde, parce qu'il est grand et que notre vie est petite ; il est simple de se cacher.

Mais ça dénote un égoïsme sans bornes, une indifférence absolue.

Et comme l'immense majorité des mutants, Harry n'en était pas capable.

Les mutants étaient tous reliés entre eux. C'étaient comme si des milliers de liens invisibles, plus ou moins solides, les attachaient les uns aux autres. On pouvait les rompre, ou pouvait les casser. On pouvait les consolider, on pouvait s'y accrocher.

Harry avait essayé de briser ces liens… Mais au dernier moment, au tout dernier moment, on l'en avait empêché.

Magnéto l'avait enchaîné à lui.

Le Survivant soupira. Un jour, certainement, il s'envolerait loin, loin d'ici…

Mais il ne pouvait pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

La mutation… Entraînait une modification cellulaire des humains parfois trop violente pour que ces derniers y résistent, et déjà, certains mutants mouraient violemment, écrasés par la force de leur mutation qui ne cessait de se développer pour finalement les détruire.

Les mutants ne disposaient pas du savoir et des moyens nécessaires pour soigner cette dégénérescence. Mais les sorciers, oui. Après tout, s'ils réussissaient à fabriquer un antidote pour soigner la mutation, eux réussiraient bien à transformer cet antidote pour l'arrêter à un état stationnaire, non ?

C'était pour cette raison que la communauté mutante surveillait avec intérêt les progrès du Ministère sorcier à ce propos, tout en prenant garde à ne pas laisser échapper cette information capitale.

Et lorsque Harry se serait procuré cet antidote, alors il pourrait s'envoler après être venu en aide à Kendra, Méta et Aqua.

Loin des guerres, loin de ces sorciers détestables, loin de _tous les humains_.

Loin de tous ces humains qui se moquaient totalement du sort des leurs.

Harry se crispa en sentant la haine affluer de nouveau dans ses veines. Comme si elle l'avait senti, Méta glissa doucement sa main dans celle du Survivant, cherchant à le calmer d'une douce pression.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, incapable pourtant d'empêcher les souvenirs d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Parce que c'était ce qui lui permettait de nourrir sa colère.

Le jour où Voldemort avait été détruit… Le jour où tout avait changé.

Le jour où il s'était rendu compte que sauver le monde, c'était le conserver comme il était… Et que ce monde-là était haïssable.

* * *

**CDL : … Bah dis donc… Il a la haine, ton Harry…**

Oui, c'est parce que tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai reporté toute ma rancœur sur lui.

**CDL : non, c'est vrai ? Oh, c'est le truc le plus gentil qu'on m'ait jamais dit ! ****(rougit comme une gamine)**

Hihi !

Plus sérieusement, je voulais exliquer ici pourquoi Harry était devenu aussi extrémiste, mais raconté comme un souvenir, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez percutant… Alors je le décrirai en détail dans un flash back au prochain chapitre.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps !

**CDL : Clair. Depuis que je suis partie, tu n'as pas beaucoup écrit. La preuve que tu n'es rien sans moi.**

Alors reste avec moi Conscience de Lune !

Et non, Sinelune n'a aucune dignité, lol.

Bises,

Sinelune.


	6. Chapitre 6: Dans la nonvie

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling ou aux créateurs de X-men, à l'exception du scénario et de sa rédaction qui m'appartiennent alors pas toucher sans demander! GRRRRR ! Alors je fais peur ?

**CDL : autant qu'un bébé chat aveugle et paraplégique...**

Sinelune : OOOHHH mais c'est HORRIBLE ! Pauvre chat wouiiinn !

**CDL : Ah tiens par contre t'es tout aussi pathetique.**

* * *

_SamaraXX, Luthien, Ishtar205, Samaeltwigg, Oximore, __Onarluca (__Artemis__)__, Lynseyth,_

malilite, yohina, Orphée Potter, Jeremi Black, Vert Emeraude,Sharo-Chan, Clio, cepamoi,

_petite abeille, Harrie Zabbs, Multipass, Eilwin, Miss Felton Malfoy, Nadaye, Lynshan,_

LightofMoon, Lily Malfoy2708, Black sirie, Zaika, Dramyre Lovy, love d'Harry, Vif d'or,

_Lyzabeth, Virginie Malfoy, Leviathoune, mimicra, DLT, Little F., Ewgene Al'Vere,__ Princesse Serenity,_

Trinitytagada, X-plasticine, Tsuda, Cyndie, Pikatchou, Katoru87, Jully Reed, Hopeless Mitsuki,

_Gally 84,__Suc, Trolinette, MARIE LA PETITE, , kaylee, Yume Saint-Clair, _

liberlycaride, kageroprincesse, HEROICA FANTASIA 8, Tinalisa, leticia79, Jenin, 

_Thecrasy__, yaoi gravi girl, nami x4, Tinalisa, Lem0nelle, Tsuda, NEPHERIA, fanli,_

Chanlight, vega264, l'ange rouge, Paprika Star, harry-gold-child, karasu666, Ecnerrolf,

**Si vous n'aviez pas été là, jamais je n'aurais continué!**

**

* * *

**

**Trolinette :** Voila la suite ! Mais a coup sur tu n'es plus la pour la lire .

**Suc** : Coucou ! Oui J'aime bien melanger HP avec les autres trucs que j'aime et crois moi, J'ADORE X Men XD Comme tu le vois je n'ai finalement pas abandonne, et tout ce que j'espere, c'est que toi non plus... Bisous !

**MARIE LA PETITE :** J'espere ardemment qu'apres ce temps passe tu vas retourner sur ma page et decouvrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai bien reçu ta seconde review postée il n'y as pas si longtemps et j'espère que tu reviendras voir… Et si c'est le cas, je te souhaite une excellente lecture et je te fais de gros bisous !

**Kaylee** : Je suis ravie que tu aies trouve ma fic originale ! J'espere que tu repasses de temps en temps sur ff et que tu vas pouvoir lire la suite ! Bisous a toi ^^

**NEPHERIA** : Voici la suite Nepheria ! Mais es-tu encore là ?

**Tinalisa** : Coucou ! Lol oui Harry deteste Draco plus que tout ! mais bon j'ai bon espoir que ca change... Comment ca c'est moi qui decide ? Meme pas vrai c'est Conscience de Lune d'abord, et elle n'est pas connue pour sa bonte d'ame ! Lol, gros bisous et bonne lecture si tu decouvres ce chapitre !

**Tsuda** : Lol bon ben finalement c'etait pas vraiment la mi-avril qu'il fallait attendre... J'espere que tu es toujours laaaaa .. Je suis contente que le melange X-men/HP te plaise ! J'espere que la suite va te plaire encore plus ! Gros bisous a toi et j'espere vraiment te retrouver sur une prochaine review !

**Nadaye** : Coucou Morgane ! ^^ J'espere que tu seras encore la pour me lire malgre le temps passe ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une tres tres tres tres bonne lecture )

**Lily-Ann Izlia Darky****:** Voila la suiiiiite! Gnihihihi j'espere que tu va l'aimer parce que j'ai vraiment pris sur moi et de mon temps! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Nami** : Tu n'etais pas sur la fin de l'humanite et je ne pense plus que tu repasses sur mon compte depuis longtemps mais on ne sait jamais... Surtout que tu me manques ! Pour repondre a tes questions dont tu ne te souviens surement meme plus, Draco va rester enferme un petit moment mais pas 8ans non plus. Et c'est vrai que normalement Xavier et Magneto sont tres tres ennemis mais j'ai un peu change ca pour que ca s'accorde a mon histoire. J'espere te revoir de tout mon coeur ma petite nami, tu me manques ! Gros bisous !

**harry-gold-child : **Voila la suite et j'espere que tu aimes toujours autant X-men (et bien sur Harry Potter ! ^^)  
coucou c super ca ! Vraiment genial deja que jaore x men surtout le gamin avec les alies  
miam trop cool ,la suite ! Bisous

**Paprika Star **: Oui lol Harry a grave la haine et tu vas decouvrir pourquoi dans ce chapitre (du moins si tu es toujours la pour le lire .). Lol et comme tu le vois le « dans pas trop longtemps » c'est transforme en annees pour moi, et je m'en excuse sincerement ! Gros bisous a toi !

**Fanli** : Coucou ! Lol je suis contente que le melange Xmen/HP te plaise et j'espere que tu vas decouvrir ce nouveau chapitre meme si j'en doute, apres tout ce temps... Mais si c'est le cas je te remercie grandement pour ta review et je te souhaite une tres bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous !

**Cyndie** : Coucou ! Oui gnihihi Harry est tres sexy et il rend fou Draco, ca me plait :p. J'espere que tu repasseras sur ff et que tu decouvriras ce chapitre, si du moins ca t'interesse toujours. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espere te retrouver dans un prochaine review !

**Luthien** : Lol oui les rencontres Harry/Draco sont breves pour le moment sinon ils peuvent detruire le monde rien qu'a eux deux avec leurs disputes ! Moi aussi j'aime Kendra et pour tout avouer j'ai pique son design de je ne sais plus quel jeu video. Meta est egalement inspiree d'un personnage du manga Black cat et comme ce personnage, sa capacite n'est pas de pouvoir prendre la forme de n'importe qui, mais de transformer des parties de son corps en ce qu'elle veut. J'espere de tout coeur que tu es toujours la pour lire la suite et si c'est le cas, je te souhaite une excellente lecture ! Bisous ^^

**X-Plasticine :** Oui Harry hait Draco du plus profond de son ame XD Mais si de la haine a l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas alors ca veut dire qu'il va beaucoup l'aimer ! :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espere en recevoir d'autres de ta part, car ca voudra dire que tu ne m'as pas oubliee... . Bisous a toi !

**Yohina** : Coucou toi ! ^^ Bon alors apparemment tu etais trop deprimee il y a 4ans et j'espere que ca a change maintenant, lol... Un tres enorme pardon pour mon retard ! J'espere que tu es toujours la pour lire la suite et je te fais de gros bisous ^^ bonne lecture a toi !

**Lyzabeth** : Coucou ! Tu me manques, j'espere que tu vas decouvrir ce chapitre ! Pour repondre a tes questions (dont tu ne te souviens sans doute plus, lol), Meta est inspiree d'un personnage du manga Black cat et comme ce personnage, sa capacite n'est pas de pouvoir prendre la forme de n'importe qui, mais de transformer des parties de son corps en ce qu'elle veut. Pour Aqua tu verras quand le perso apparaitra, et Kendra peut s'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens, lire leur pensees et aussi creer des illusions. Par contre je n'avais pas ton mail, je n'ai pas pu te repondre avant ! J'espere que tu vas decouvrir ce chapitre ! Gros bisous a toi !

**Malilite** : Coucou ! Pour l'instant oui j'ai invente beaucoup de mutants mais je pense bientot inserer les mutants des films (pas des comics parce que je ne les lis pas, j'avoue que j'aime pas le style des dessins). Si tu es toujours la pour lire ce chapitre, tu sauras enfin ce qui c'est passe le jour de la bataille finale et pourquoi Harry en veut au monde entier ! J'espere que ca va te plaire ! Gros bisous a toi ^^

**Mimicra** : Ma petite mimicra ^^. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues toi et moi, en plus je suis quasiment jamais sur msn (mais bon je ne sais pas si tu y es non plus ?). En tout cas j'espere que tu me lis toujours et surtout que j'aurais le plaisir de lire un de tes petits mots, je veux dire, tu fais partie des revieweuses que je n'oublierai jamais ! (nooon ca ne sonne pas comme des adieux wouiiiiinnn !)

**Orphée Potter : **Coucou ! Snifou Orphee tu me manques tu faisais parties de mes revieweuses prefereeeeesss .. En tout cas sache que je ne voulais absolument pas me debarasser de toi et pour tout dire j'espere ardemment te retrouver ! Lol j'ai rigole toute seule en relisant ta review toute mignonne mais je refuse de pleurer en me disant que c'etait la derniere ! Je t'aime toujours moi ! .. Donc si tu decouvres ce chapitre et que tu ne me detestes pas assez pour me laisser une review, t'as interet a me laisser ton mail, cette fois !

**Sherlock** : et non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, voici le nouveau chapitre ^^. Je suis très contente que tu aimes le mélange HP/H-men, j'espère que tu trouves ça crédible. J'espère que tu seras là pour lire la suite ^^ Bisous à toi et surtout merci pour ta review !

**Clio** : Coucou ! J'ai publie la fin de l'humanite et une nouvelle fic et je ne t'ai pas vu, donc je pense que tu ne liras pas ce nouveau chapitre egalement... Mais je te reponds quand meme, au cas ou ! Et si jamais tu passes j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous Clio ^^

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Bon je **PREVIENS** c'est pas un chapitre tres joyeux joyeux mais NON ca ne se transformera pas en death fic apocalyptique tranchage de gorge, coupage de mains et vols de bonbons haribos et nianiania. C'est seulement un flash back pour expliquer pourquoi Harry a tant la rage XD.

**Pr****écision IMPORTANTE!**Pour des raisons scénaristiques, le surnom de Harry "Angel" est désormais "Echo".

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Enfermé dans la non-vie**

* * *

Peu à peu noyé dans un déluge de cris et de sang, Harry combattait sans relâche. Lançant sort sur sort, courant et trébuchant sur des corps inanimés, bousculant ses alliés sans les voir, il courait vers son ennemi qui le toisait, un rictus meurtrier aux lèvres.

Il s'en approchait comme dans un rêve, et le temps qu'il mit à rejoindre Voldemort lui parut à la fois trop court et trop long.

Puis le combat commenca.

Harry savait, savait qu'il était loin de détenir l'expérience et la puissance magique du Mage Noir, mais il comptait sur sa chance, et puis… Ancré en lui, il y avait l'espoir.

Peu à peu, comme pour laver la terre de toute cette violence, le ciel se mit à pleurer, et ses larmes firent lentement disparaître le sang qui maculait le visage de Harry.

Le brun, touché à plusieurs reprises par les sorts de Voldemort qui jouait avec lui, refusait de se rendre, trébuchant de plus en plus à cause de la boue qui se formait peu à peu sous ses pieds.

Il avait tellement attendu cet instant. L'occasion de venger ses parents et Sirius, l'occasion de sauver ses amis, Hermione, la famille Weasley, ses compagnons Gryffondors.

Un sort qu'il ne vit pas heurta son dos de plein fouet, le projetant violemment à terre. Le Survivant devina plus qu'il n'entendit le rire sardonique de Voldemort.

Sonné, ses membres s'engourdissant à une vitesse folle, Harry tenta de se redresser sans y parvenir, ses mains glissant sur le sol bourbeux, ses muscles douloureux refusant de lui obéir. Crachotant à cause de la boue qui tentait de pénétrer ses lèvres, il retint un gémissement de rage. A demi-conscient, il se débattit péniblement lorsque la poigne ferme de son ennemi s'empara de sa gorge pour le soulever à presque un mètre de hauteur.

Il étouffait. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au poignet de Voldemort qui ne cillait pas, entouré d'un flot de magie écarlate. Ne griffant que l'air, air qui se raréfiait dans sa gorge et son corps, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, larmes que fixaient les yeux rouges incandescents de Voldemort avec délectation.

Pas un mot entre eux. Pas un bruit autour d'eux. Rien qu'eux.

Et la mort.

Alors il allait perdre…

_Froid._

Il allait mourir…

_Résignation._

Les yeux du mage noir se plissèrent et l'euphorie de la victoire dansa dans ses yeux.

_Abandon._

La voix du Mage Noir lui parvint juste avant qu'il ne lâche prise :

-Hier les parents, aujourd'hui le fils, enfin… et bientôt, tous ses amis. Je me demande ce que penseraient ton parrain et tes géniteurs s'ils te voyaient, eux qui se sont sacrifié pour toi. Sans doute seraient-ils horrifiés d'avoir donné leur vie pour un immondice tel que toi.

Ces mots créèrent chez le Survivant une rage et une haine incontrôlable. De quel droit ce monstre parlait de ses amis, de ses parents ? De… Sirius.

Un hurlement animal déchira l'air, le sien, tandis que leurs corps disparaissaient et réapparaissaient au beau milieu d'une plaine noire et sans vie.

Inconsciemment, Harry les avait fait transplaner. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts à part Voldemort lui-même. Parce qu'il allait tout détruire, jusqu'à son humanité il allait devenir un assassin… Il allait tuer pour que d'autres vivent.

Le corps de Harry se cambra et ses yeux tournèrent dans leur orbite jusqu'à ce qu'on en visse que le blanc, tandis que son corps se zébrait peu à peu de veines violacées.

Sa voix rauque résonna parfaitement à travers la plaine sombre.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'eux…

Son corps se mit à trembler à cause d'un trop plein de magie et Harry se mit à hurler lorsque son regard croisa celui, flamboyant, du mage noir. Il ne voyait qu'eux, que deux yeux rouges illuminés de façon malsaine, des yeux qu'il allait fermer sous peu.

Des égratignures lacérèrent soudain le corps de Voldemort, se faisant de plus en plus larges, de plus en plus profondes, creusant, happant. Surpris, il tenta d'endiguer ce flot de blessures et lâcha le brun, mais ce dernier continua d'agripper le poignet du mage noir, même lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

La poigne du Survivant se raffermit, et les os du Lord Noir craquèrent avant de se liquéfier. Horrifié, ses yeux rouges s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'Elu qui enfonça ses mains suintantes de magie dans le corps de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cambra, hurlant sous la douleur. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du Survivant, au contraire, ils s'y accrochèrent comme s'ils étaient son unique chance de survie.

Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un battement de cœur. Une onde silencieuse se diffusa soudain des deux ennemis, explosant, détruisant, annihilant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux à plus de dix kilomètres. Et celui de Voldemort s'arrêta.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cet instant fut bien plus long dans les esprits de Harry et Voldemort. Chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans une dimension hors du temps et de l'espace. Face à face, leurs moi intérieur se fixaient, debout dans un décor noir, sur un sol noir sans consistance, inexistant mais pourtant présent, présent donc réel.

Le silence les enveloppait. Voldemort –son moi intérieur ayant l'apparence de Tom Jedusort, savait qu'il avait perdu. Le non-lieu où il se trouvait n'était qu'un lieu intermédiaire entre sa réalité et la mort.

Devant lui, Harry Potter le jaugeait, droit et fier.

Vengé.

Victorieux.

Libre.

Et pourtant, le mage noir sourit.

L'Elu fronça les sourcils. Demander, c'était comme montrer qu'on n'était pas indifférent, c'était comme une défaite. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait à Voldemort et il voulait savoir.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda-t-il alors, agacé.

Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un meurtrier. C'etait une chose de savoir que la mort existait, et que certains tuaient sans remords, mais c'en était une autre de savoir qu'on sera, un jour, forcé de le faire. L'idée de devenir semblable à l'assassin de ses parents en éliminant ce dernier l'avait toujours écœuré, et il ne s'en était jamais senti capable. A présent qu'il l'avait fait, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il se sentait sale, misérable, haïssable. Il avait vendu son âme pour protéger celle des autres et ses mains seraient à présent salies pour toujours par le sang de Voldemort.

En réalité, ce qu'avait voulu Harry, ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu, c'était un Voldemort soumis, implorant sa clémence. Et puis, il l'aurait épargné. Et il serait allé à Azkaban, inoffensif, sans pouvoirs…

Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Voldemort mourait avec le sourire. Et c'était insupportable. C'était Inadmissible.

-C'est toi qui me fait sourire, répondit Voldemort, ses yeux écarlates fixant le héros du monde sorcier avec moquerie.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix sèche.

Le mage noir ne répondit pas tout de suite, jouant avec les nerfs de son ennemi.

-Parce que moi, je vois bien plus loin que ce présent. Je vois ton futur. Et je sais que tu mourras seul, aigri, haïssant le monde entier, déclara-t-il finalement.

Harry, surpris, laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que racontes ? C'est une ultime et pathétique tentative de me convaincre de me ranger à tes côtés, c'est ça ?

Voldemort secoua la tête, mi-amer, mi-amusé.

-Bien sûr que non… J'ai perdu, je le sais. Mais, mignon petit Harry… C'est ta confiance en ce monde qui te détruira. Lorsque tu te rendras compte dans quel monde corrompu tu vis, tu regretteras de m'avoir empêché de finir le travail, crois-moi. Lorsque tu verras ce qu'est réellement la vie, lorsque tu t'apercevras de la déchéance de ta race, tu auras envie de faire ce que moi j'ai fait, c'est certain.

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

-Tu es complètement fou. Jamais je ne penserai ça. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes bien sur terre, il y a des personnes que j'aime…

-Et que feras-tu lorsque celles-ci te tourneront le dos ? demanda Voldemort avec mépris.

-Elles ne…

-A présent que tu m'as tué, tu n'es plus rien, tu n'as aucune utilité. Tu vas être adulé pendant un temps et puis, tu seras oublié. Alors, lorsque ce temps viendra, rends-moi un service, veux-tu. Quitte ta petite vie, abandonne pour un temps ta jolie petite bonne femme et tes marmots incapables. Et voyage. Cache ta célébrité et visite ce monde que tu as tant tenu à protéger. Alors seulement, tu verras. Tu verras que j'avais raison.

-Je verrai surtout que tu n'étais qu'un psychopathe totalement dérangé! s'exclama Harry, parlant sciemment de son ennemi comme s'il était déjà mort.

-Tu penses que tu as raison, n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est toi, le clan du Bien.

-Evidemment, je…

-Pourquoi te bats-tu, Harry Potter ?

L'Elu le regarda, légèrement perdu, et agacé.

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

-Moins que tu ne sembles le penser. Dis-moi je veux l'entendre.

-Je me bats pour venger les morts, pour protéger les vivants. Je me bats pour eux, pour mes amis…

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui fit enrager Harry. Bon sang, il allait mourir, mourir sans atteindre son but, comment pouvait-il encore rire ?

Et pourquoi l'Elu avait-il l'impression que c'était lui, le plus malheureux des deux ?

-Harry, tu ne te bats pas pour les autres, tu te bats pour toi. Pour sauver ta peau.

L'Elu fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr, entre autres, mais…

-Non, pas « entre autres ». Nous savons toi et moi que tu ne fais rien pour les autres, si tu venais à mourir afin qu'eux vivent, tu le ferais aussi pour toi. Comprends-tu ?

Tom Jedusort pencha la tête sur le côté.

-L'être humain fait toujours les choses pour lui-même. Même lorsqu'il tente de rendre un être humain heureux, il cherche juste à se satisfaire du bonheur de l'autre. Si tu veux sauver tes amis, c'est uniquement pour t' éviter de souffrir, parce que leur douleur te ferait mal. Pourtant, des êtres humains meurent chaque jour, et tu n'éprouves presque rien pour eux. Pour autant, cela fait-il de toi un monstre ? Alors, de la même manière, un être humain qui en tue un autre, est-ce un monstre ? Si je te dis qu'en cet instant précis, quelqu'un, quelque part, tue la mère d'un jeune enfant, que ressens-tu ?

-Je…

-Tu te dis simplement que c'est profondément triste, l'interrompit Voldemort, puis tu passes à autre chose… Mais si on tue ta mère, comme moi je l'ai fait, alors là, tu considères que c'est un crime impardonnable. Pourtant, la vie de ta mère vaut autant que celle de l'autre. Tu trouves cela plus grave simplement parce que cela te touche personnellement. Tu émets des jugements de valeur sur la vie des gens, ce que moi, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de faire. Pour moi, tout le monde vaut la même chose, vaut moins que moi, alors oui, je les tue. Mais toi aussi, Harry, comme les autres, tu n'as que faire de la douleur d'autrui.

Le Survivant déglutit, cherchant une réponse à donner, n'en trouvant pas, paniquant.

-Je…

-Moi, je ne suis pas hypocrite, je ne suis pas comme toi, ajouta le Mage Noir. Ne viens pas me faire la morale avec tes grands air de héros et ton air traumatisé d'enfant perdu. Parce que de nous deux… Le monstre, c'est toi.

Le corps de Voldemort commença à se désagréger, s'émiettant, disparaissant sous les yeux interloqués de Harry dont la memoire subissait la meme chose.

-Tu es mort en même temps que moi, Survivant. Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, tout simplement.

Voldemort ne regrettait rien. Un jour, l'Elu finirait son travail, il en était sûr.

**oOo**

Harry se réveilla, de longues semaines plus tard, ayant tout oublié. Ayant tout perdu.

Hagard, il ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière l'aveugla.

-Comment tu te sens, petit ? lui demanda une voix bourrue.

L'Elu murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Soif…

Aussitôt, on présenta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau dont il but le contenu avec ravissement. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Grand, costaud, d'une cinquantaine d'année, Eric MacDaron lui apprit qu'il l'avait retrouvé au beau milieu d'une plaine de poussière. Comme Harry ne portait ni carte d'identité où autre papier permettant de l'identifier, Eric attendait qu'il se réveille pour appeler ses parents.

Mais Harry ne se souvenait pas. Il avait beau chercher, les larmes aux yeux, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il resta longtemps dans cette campagne anglaise, cette bourgade paumée, à travailler sous les ordres dudit Eric qui tenait tant bien que mal sa propre ferme, portant le nom de John Doe, nom donné à toutes les personnes sans identité.

En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir, et ne cherchait pas à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Et pourtant, il restait persuadé de ne rien avoir en commun avec le monde moldu, il sentait qu'il était différent et surtout, il croyait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas seul, _qu'on _allait venir le chercher.

Cela lui donnait l'agréable impression d'être important, parce qu'on avait besoin de lui et qu'il était aimé, il le savait.

Mais ceux qui l'avaient retrouvé ne furent pas ceux auxquels Harry pensait.

**oOo**

Il était tard, et Harry aurait dû être couché depuis longtemps, mais il tenait absolument à terminer de laver les boxes des chevaux.

Il aimait cela. S'occuper des bêtes, se sentir utile, c'était une vie simple qui lui plaisait, une vie sans problèmes ou faux-semblant. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas bénéficié dans son ancienne vie, ou peut-être qu'au contraire, en ayant une vie si simple il retrouvait inconsciemment sa routine d'antan, mais ça lui plaisait, et il entendait continuer aussi longtemps que cette chance durerait.

Il sortit du box propre et alla chercher Foudre, le cheval qui l'occupait, pour l'enfermer à l'intérieur.

-Tu passeras une bonne nuit, maintenant, murmura-t-il au cheval.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, Foudre hennit légèrement et tapa sur le sol de son sabot droit, comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Eric ? appela Harry.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais, personne ne répondant, il conclut s'être trompé. Haussant les épaules, le brun ramena le cheval noir à son box où il l'enferma avant de sortir de l'écurie qu'il verrouilla également. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à retourner à la ferme lorsqu'une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violemment et tenta de crier, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa voix semblait avoir disparu. Il ne vit pas la personne qui l'avait abordé, celle-ci se dissimulant sous une longue cape noire. Celle-ci eut un petit rire avant d'agripper son bras et une peur sourde lui tordit le ventre lorsqu'il se sentit happé par une force inconnue.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il sentit que ses pieds touchaient terre à nouveau et tomba à genoux, sonné. Autour de lui, des rires éclatèrent et il leva les yeux. Il vit d'abord quatre personnes vêtues de longues capes noires, dont celui qui l'avait agressé, ce dernier retournant vers ses congénères. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'ils se trouvaient dans un grand cimetière, cimetière qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui lui semblait neanmoins familier.

Son attention fut détournée par une des personnes encapuchonnées qui s'avança vers lui. Elle ôta lentement sa capuche, laissant apparaître un grand homme a l'expression rejouie.

Harry se releva, méfiant.

-Alors, Potter, tu nous avais oublié ? demanda l'homme d'une voix onctueuse.

-V-Vous devez vous tromper de personne, assura Harry. Je m'appelle John Doe.

L'homme leva la main, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il tenait un petit bâton. Le blond l'agita et aussitôt, des sphères lumineuses apparurent au-dessus d'eux. Harry poussa un cri de surprise tandis que l'homme l'observait attentivement sous ce nouvel éclairage.

-Non, c'est bien Potter, assura-t-il à ses compagnons. Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, cracha-t-il à l'intention du jeune fermier qui commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

-Ecoutez, peut-être que nous nous connaissons, c'est vrai, mais je… Je suis amnésique depuis quelques mois déjà, et si je vous ai fait du tort d'une quelconque manière, je vous jure que je suis déso…

-Amnésique ? le coupa l'homme avant d'éclater de rire. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !

Les autres gloussèrent à leur tour et ôtèrent leurs capuches. Harry grimaça brusquement, portant la main à sa tête, un migraine pointant douloureusement.

-Je lis dans ton esprit que tu dis la vérité, fit son interlocuteur d'un air songeur. Bien, alors permets-moi de nous présenter convenablement. Je suis Avery, et voici Bellatrix Lestrange, Mc Nair et Crabbe, tous sorciers de sang-pur.

-… Sorciers ? répéta Harry, perplexe.

-Et oui, sorciers… répondit Avery d'une voix toujours douce et onctueuse. Et toi, tu as voulu nous éliminer.

-Comment ? demanda le brun en écarquillant les yeux, éberlué. Non, jamais je ne…

-Indoloris !

Harry hurla de douleur, tombant à terre. Bon sang, ca faisait mal, tellement mal… Il lui semblait que chacun de ses nerfs se tordait et que la douleur avait remplace son sang, fusant a travers ses veines pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Serrant les dents, il pria pour que cela passe, se demandant dans un demi-brouillard qui étaient ses personnes, tentant désespérément de s'en souvenir pour avoir peut-être une chance de s'en sortir…

La douleur cessa peu à peu, laissant Harry à terre, tremblant.

-Il est beau, le sauveur du monde ! jacassa celle qui se nommait Bellatrix entre deux gloussements hystériques.

-Pour… quoi… murmura Harry, les yeux fermés, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

-On t'a préparé une surprise, mignon petit Potter, fit Bellatrix en s'approchant. Mon maître m'a offert un cadeau avant de partir –sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot. Il m'avait chargé de te l'offrir au cas où tu le vaincrais, sale petit parasite. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te le donner…

La sorcière s'approcha du Survivant et lui donna un coup de talon dans l'estomac avant de s'accroupir et de lui faire ouvrir les yeux d'une pichenette. Puis, elle lui montra une énorme et repoussante araignée qui reposait au creux de sa main. Avant que Harry ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, la bête fonça sur lui, rentrant dans sa bouche avant de remonter vers son cerveau. Le brun hurla de nouveau sous l'intense souffrance qu'on lui infligeait.

-Nous allons te montrer le monde que tu as sauvé, Potter… murmura le roux tandis qu'un sourire cruel illuminait son visage. Lorsqu'il aura tout vu, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bellatrix, jette-lui le sort qui le guérira de son amnésie.

-Aucun problème ! fit la belle femme avant de danser autour du corps en transe de l'Elu sous les rires des autres sorciers qui s'amusèrent à lui lancer des doloris au corps inanimé pour le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Harry, quant à lui, n'était même plus capable de se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait ou de qui lui infligeait cela. Dieu, cela faisait tellement mal…Cette araignée dans sa tête tissait des fils de souffrance en lui, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues et douloureuses secondes qu'il réalisa que ce tissage contenait des formes, des idées, des faits. Ce tissage contenait le monde.

Il survola des plaines désertiques et des mers houleuses, comme s'il volait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne contrôlait rien, et ne put que regarder lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans un petit village africain pour regarder une petite fille se faire exciser et hurler de douleur sous les yeux de tous les habitants, avant d'entrer dans le corps de l'enfant et de ressentir toute sa souffrance et de comprendre son impuissance.

Puis il repartit, survola un moment le monde avant de s'arrêter dans un camp de refugiés envahi par les forces armées, pris la place d'un jeune homme tué par balles, et dont les dernieres images étaient celles de ce sang quittant son propre corps.

Il ressentit, il vécut toutes les horreurs que les êtres humains étaient capables de créer. Il endura la souffrance du monde lui-même.

Les guerres, la famine, la cruauté…

Le meurtre, la maladie, la haine…

Il était la fille qui se fait violer, il découvrit sa terreur et sa honte.

Il était l'homme qui la violait et sentait son plaisir à lui faire du mal, à la faire souffrir… Il était à qui on fait souffrir mille morts pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis…

Il avait peur, il avait mal, et tellement honte…

Il vit ses pays où l'on mourrait d'une simple fièvre, ou on lapidait les femmes parce qu'elle osait répondre à son mari, où on brûlait sous la chaleur, où on mourrait de froid dans les goulags…

Il était l'enfant de huit ans sans chaussure cherchant de la nourriture dans les détritus des hôtels de luxe, il était le mineur se prostituant dans la rue, le drogué mourrant lentement d'une overdose, il était le pédophile refoulé, l'homosexuel des camps de concentration.

Il était les soi-disant sorcières brûlées au nom de l'église, il était tous ces meurtres perpétués au nom de la foi. Il réalisait que l'idée du Paradis était tout simplement la seule manière qu'avaient trouvée les humains de créer l'Enfer sur Terre. Ainsi, c'était vrai… Pour croire en Dieu il fallait avoir la foi, et pour croire en Satan il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et à la fin de chaque étape, il se disait que non, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait souffrir plus. Et pourtant, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre et il comprenait qu'il s'était trompé, que la cruauté n'avait d'égale que l'imagination de l'homme.

Et encore…

Et encore.

Il souffrait de toute son âme, par tous les pores de sa peau, et il voulait crier mais n'y arrivait pas, il n'était plus rien, rien qu'une boule de souffrance honnie, qu'une bête lacérant la porte de sa prison pour recouvrer la liberté.

Et sa conscience explosa.

Dans un hurlement animal, son corps se tordit en tous sens, faisant reculer les mangemorts autour de lui, inquiets, alors que Bellatrix venait de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

Il ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang, à la pupille minuscule.

Il se souvenait de tout.

C'était pour ça ? C'était pour ce monde qu'il s'était battu ? Pour ce monde tordu qui adorait le sang ?

Il poussa un autre cri dément suivi d'un rire hystérique lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie, ce pourquoi il se retrouvait ici en cet instant, entouré par des mangemorts qui eux avaient réussi à le trouver, n'avaient pas abandonné. Est-ce que ses amis l'avaient seulement cherché, dès lors qu'ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de lui ?

Si Harry avait eu, à cet instant, pleine conscience de lui-même, il aurait su que ses pensées étaient injustes. Mais après toute l'horreur qu'il venait de voir, il n'était plus capable de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir du bien en ce monde.

Son rire se transforma en ricanement amer tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour se rouler en boule, respirant la fraîcheur de la terre. Autour de lui, les mangemorts le fixaient, attendant, espérant qu'il se mettrait à pleurer, à gémir, à supplier pour sa vie.

Mais Harry les avait oublié pour l'instant, son esprit se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il avait tout sacrifié, tout… Pour quoi ? Une fois leur arme utilisée, le monde sorcier l'avait oubliée. Il n'avait pas à être heureux, car eux l'étaient pour lui, et ils s'étaient contentés de retourner à leur vie tranquille, sans se soucier d'avoir détruit la sienne.

S'il avait été présent lorsque le monde sorcier avait eu besoin de lui, lui ne le secourait pas quand il avait besoin de son aide. Où étaient ses amis, à présent ? Trop occupés à se refaire une vie pour s'inquiéter de la sienne. Les mangemorts survivants… Eux, eux l'avaient cherchés, et eux n'avaient pas abandonné les recherches, contrairement à ses _amis_.

Comme quoi, la haine était plus forte et plus durable que l'amour.

Pourtant, jusqu'au bout, Harry avait espéré. Après tout, il avait fait ce qu'ils désiraient, il l'avait tué. Pour lui, pour eux, pour ceux qu'il aimait, il avait pris des risques inconsidérés, jusqu'à en devenir un meurtrier.

Le monde sorcier lui avait demandé, ordonné de consacrer sa vie à veiller sur la leur… Pensant, très naïvement, qu'il serait capable de reprendre une vie normale après cela. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'on avait beau les laver, même si le sang et son odeur s'effacent, la vision de ses mains souillées ne disparaît jamais.

Il avait été un sacrifice, en réalité.

Pas un meurtrier, pas un guerrier.

Un sacrifice.

Sa vie avait souvent été peuplée de heurts et déchirements, mais il était resté persuadé que s'il réussissait à accomplir sa mission, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Il s'était trompé. Il ne suffisait pas de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais se retourner.

Sa magie, qu'il avait inconsciemment scellée depuis Voldemort, commença à s'échapper de lui, par tous les pores de sa peau qui se craquela sous l'afflux de puissance. Cette fois vraiment inquiets, les mangemorts lui envoyèrent des sorts qui furent sans aucun effet.

Le corps de Harry se tendit comme un arc, et un hurlement de pure souffrance s'échappa de lui tandis que sa magie explosait autour de lui, éliminant à nouveau toute la vie qui se trouvait à proximité. Cette magie aurait pu facilement détruire tout Gordric's Hollow, mais elle s'arrêta simplement aux mangemorts avant de retourner à l'intérieur de Harry qui geignit, seul et dans un état de faiblesse avancé, allongé près de la tombe de ses parents. En rampant péniblement, il la rejoignit, s'adossant contre elle, pleurant et sanglotant, perdu, incapable de se relever.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, à trembler. Peut-être le soleil s'était-il levé et couché plusieurs fois, peut-être pas. Peut-être le soleil s'était-il levé, mais il faisait encore sombre.

Ce n'était pas important. Plus rien n'importait, à présent. Les yeux vides, agrippé à la tombe de ses parents, il ne voyait plus rien, enfermé en lui-même, barricadé dans son cœur qui battait lentement, comme s'il était endormi.

Il ne vit pas que la neige commençait à tomber, ou que le soleil pointait timidement derrière les nuages, offrant un peu de sa chaleur à son visage.

Mais tout ceci cessa lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Cette chaleur humaine lui fit l'effet d'un tison brûlant et il hurla, ses yeux roulant en tous sens. Une main se posa sur son front et, avant qu'il ne puisse songer à se débattre, une vague rassurante se déversa en lui. Il vit d'abord un sourire, puis un visage. Puis Kendra.

-Tu nous as appelé, fit-elle doucement.

Harry secoua la tête tandis qu'elle ôtait sa main et qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience du monde autour de lui.

-Si, insista la jeune femme. Tu nous as appelé, répéta-t-elle en lui montrant quelque chose derrière lui.

Le Survivant tourna la tête et s'arrêta net en sentant quelque chose d'extraordinairement doux caresser son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut les sublimes ailes immaculées sortant de son dos. Et loin de d'être effrayé, Harry se sentit enfin entier. Il posa un regard incertain sur Kendra, agenouillée en face de lui, puis vers les autres mutants en face lui.

L'un d'eux, un homme en fauteuil roulant, s'approcha et déclara :

-Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Charles Xavier. Je suis ici pour t'aider.

**oOo**

Toujours assis à côté de Méta, sa douce main emprisonnant la sienne, Harry soupira.

Jamais il n'aurait cru, étant jeune, qu'il allait devoir se battre toute sa vie. Pour lui, son combat avec Voldemort allait signifié la fin de tout ou le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Mais finalement, cela n'avait été ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il avait juste continué de se battre, changeant simplement de camp.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école, il avait rapidement été adopté par Aqua et Méta, Kendra l'accompagnant dans tous ses déplacements, l'aidant à se reconstruire, à se remettre du traumatisme infligé par les mangemorts en créant des barrières protectrices plus que bienvenues dans son conscient et son inconscient.

Cela lui avait fait du bien, tellement de bien de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Même si au début c'était sans doute en partie intéressé, cela voulait dire qu'il était utile, qu'il avait une raison de vivre… Qu'on avait besoin de lui, qu'il était important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Et puis, il avait appris la guerre contre les mutants, et Draco Malfoy avait fait son apparition sur le devant de la scène, enflammant la haine de Harry. Alors c'était ainsi ? Après avoir secouru le monde sorcier de toutes ses forces, voici que ce dernier le rejetait, menaçant ceux qui l'avaient sauvé ?

Il s'était battu pour la liberté. Les idéaux de Voldemort avaient failli causer leur perte à tous, lui qui prônait la pureté du sang. Harry s'était battu pour la liberté et l'égalité. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu traquaient les mutants sous le simple prétexte qu'ils étaient nés différents et que de ce fait, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Bon sang, il avait failli donner sa vie pour de telles ordures !

Harry ricana, ne répondant pas au regard interrogateur de Méta qui tourna sa tête vers lui.

Et Draco, Draco… Draco était comme le monde sorcier, il se servait de ceux qui respectaient ses règles et effaçaient ceux qui ne le faisaient pas. Il incarnait à lui tout seul le monde sorcier dans toute sa splendeur, de part son rôle dans le Ministère et son caractère. Attirant comme lui, méprisant et hautain comme lui.

Il avait décidé d'embrasser la cause des siens, des mutants. Il devait les faire accepter du reste des humains, et pour accomplir cela, il sacrifierait ce qu'il fallait. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de se persuader qu'il n'était pas inutile, et on ne devait pas le priver de cette idée.

Parce que c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

Ce monde était si sombre. Comme il croyait être quelqu'un d'inutile et délaissé de tous, il n'avait aucune raison d'exister. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les mutants, ses frères, et qu'il découvre leur combat pour la liberté.

Il était prêt à se battre pour ça, à mourir pour ça, à tuer pour cet idéal. Et il le ferait.

Ce monde était si sombre. Et ça avait été tellement facile de devenir aussi sombre que lui.

**

* * *

**

Ah j'avais dit que ce serait pas joyeux hein ! Je veux dire, Harry est quelqu'un de positif en général donc il en faut pour le détruire à ce point. Mais je le répète : non ca ne se transformera pas en death fic apocalyptique tranchage de gorge, coupage de mains et vols de bonbons haribos et nianiania. Au prochain chapitre on retrouve notre Draco prisonnier et notre Harry rebelle ^^

Bisooouuus bisooouuus !

Sinelune.


	7. Chapitre 7: Partager le monde

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

**Disclaimer :** En même temps à quoi ça sert que je m'embête, je suis sûre que personne ne lit mes disclaimers ! Je crois que je vais arrêter.

* * *

_Dororo03__, Roronoa Tsuyu-chan, Arty, Manoirmalfoys, vega264, doublevisage, Egwene Al' Vere, Princesse Serenity,_

Nounou, Lulubell Alynn, adenoide, onarluca, kiwibanane, Jully Reed, Cata, Cataplasme, Chat Potty, Archimede,

_Cepamoi__, Thecrasy, Orphe Potter, zaika, Flore Jade, Ecnerrolf, Trolinette, Suc, , philae89, Isiril,_

Doloris, Big rabbit, Janvier, Ishtar205, Marie la petite, shini-yaoi-27, caence,

**Un grand merci, car seuls vos encouragements me donnent envie de continuer.**

oOo

**adenoide** : ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver ^^. Hum je vois que tu es plutôt vénère contre Draco et je comprends pourquoi. Cependant, sache que pour l'instant Harry ne veut absolument pas de lui, il préfèrerait de loin le tuer de ses propres mains. Donc il faudra que Draco change son comportement et sa façon de voir les choses pour que ça s'améliore. Donc j'espère que tu aimeras un peu plus la suite ! Bisous bisous ^^

**nounou** : Salut Nounou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture à toi !

**Janvier** : Effectivement lol, le pauvre, mais il ne peut que remonter maintenant :p. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Doloris** : Tu portes bien ton nom .. Voilà la suite.

**Orphe Potter :** Ooooh viiii Orphé ! Oui je sais j'ai pris mon temps, beaucoup de temps… Et t'inquiète pas, c'est la dernière fois ! Je suis très contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ Oh et j'ai toujours eu l'intention de terminer mes fics. Je sais combien c'est frustrant d'attendre une fin qui ne vient pas et je ne voulais absolument pas faire partie de ces auteurs là. Bonne lecture à toi, gros bisous !

**Cataplasme** : Lol euh… toujours vivante ? J'espère .. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^. Bisous à toi !

**Chat Potty :** Et voilà, le retour de Draco ^^. T'es sûre que tu veux le revoir ? Il est pas très gentleman… lol merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Trolinette** : Coucou ! Et non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bisous !

**Suc** : Coucou Suc ! Moi aussi je suis contente ! ça fait très plaisir d'avoir un bon accueil ! Bonne lecture à toi, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

**shini-yaoi-27 **: Coucou Shini-yaoi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait déjà très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de m'écrire. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre où on retrouve nos deux amoureux (enfin, amoureux… ils le savent pas encore qu'ils le sont :p). Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Arty :** Tout simplement parce que j'ai changé le pouvoir de mutant de Harry et que son nouveau surnom correspond plus à ses capacités.

**Cata :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci de m'avoir écrit un petit mot pour me le dire ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrron: **Salut ! Trop lol ton pseudo, tu comptes les r à chaque fois comme une psychopathe ou c'est fait au hasard ? ^^. Bon euh… comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas été particulièrement rapide, mais en tout cas sache que si les publications seront un peu lente (entre 2 et 3 semaines à chaque fois, toujours le dimanche), elles resteront régulières jusqu'à la fin. Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère vraiment que ça va continuer ^^. Je te fais des bisous et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Big rabbit**** :** Coucou Big rabbit ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Oui c'est un mélange plutôt rare, on m'a dit qu'il y en avait quelques autres mais je ne les ai jamais lu donc je ne sais pas ce que ça donne. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je suis très contente que tu aimes mon mélange personnel ^^. Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi, bisous !

**Isiril :** Salut ! Je suis ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle lectrice ^^. Je suis ravie que ce mélange te plaise ! J'aime HP et X-men alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas mélanger les deux, lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien le passé de Harry, c'était vraiment difficile pour moi de faire un truc crédible alors je suis contente si ça plait. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, où on retrouve Harry et Draco ^^ Bonne lecture à toi, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ! Bisous ^^

**Marie la petite :** Oooh ! Tu es encore là ! Je suis trop conteeeennnte ! ^^ Franchement, je ne pensais plus te revoir. Oui, je continue cette fic et je compte bien la terminer, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir, et il n'y aura plus de pause de trois ans, lol. Alors j'ai changé le pseudo de Harry parce que j'ai changé ses capacités et que du coup, le surnom d'Echo lui convenait mieux. Mais le nom d'Angel ne sera pas réutilisé. Et Draco restera humain (donc pas de mutant spongieux dégoûtant lol), parce que pour moi le thème principal est de faire accepter la différence, d'oublier les préjugés, etc, et pour ça Draco a besoin de rester humain (et puis Harry restera le héros ! lol :p). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture à toi, gros bisous ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre ****7 :**** Partager le monde…**

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco attendait avec impatience sa prochaine visite, espérant ardemment qu'il ne verrait pas arriver Kendra. Son déjeuner avait été glissé entre les lianes de sa cage végétale, et ses visites journalières étant toujours à la même heure, celle d'aujourd'hui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Mais il n'avait pas de montre et il est connu que plus on attend quelque chose, plus le temps parait long.

Et Draco avait _très_ envie de revoir Echo.

Aussi, il eut l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une vie entière lorsqu'enfin et à sa plus grande joie, son mutant préféré le rejoignit avec une mine colérique. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise large qui lui fit penser à celles des pirates d'époque, et qu'il trouvait très sexy. Il lui fit un sourire resplendissant alors que l'ange se servait d'un monceau de liane comme d'un tabouret.

-Bonjour Echo. Je suis ravi que tu me rendes visite, déclara-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Le brun releva le menton de son habituelle mouvement provocant et répondit sèchement :

-Je ne viens pas ici par plaisir !

-Bientôt, vous le ferez, répliqua Draco, sûr de lui.

Echo laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse et croisa les bras. Draco ne parvenait toujours pas à bien voir son visage à cause des longues mèches ébènes qui cachaient les yeux du mutant. Il avait envie de les repousser d'une caresse, et peut-être… Oui, peut-être ferait-t-il glisser sa main dans ton cou, il descendrait lentement sur les hanches…

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ça ! siffla le brun avec dégoût.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules avec un sourire provocant. Vous êtes bien trop attirant.

Son interlocuteur décroisa les bras et s'agrippa aux lianes prêt de lui, se retenant visiblement de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Pourtant, je suis un mutant, fit-il remarquer avec une rage contenue. Cela n'est-il pas censé vous dégoûter ?

-Je suppose que je pourrais oublier votre tare le temps que vous écartiez les cuisses…

Echo se leva d'un bond.

-Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, Monsieur Malfoy, et vous exploser la tête en fait partie.

Il tremblait de rage et Draco fut incapable de répondre, trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de créature plus attirante, d'autant plus attirante qu'elle était inaccessible. Cette fougue, cette colère … Il en bandait.

-Mais, malheureusement pour moi, il se trouve que c'est interdit pour l'instant. Et si je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester davantage en votre présence sans vous tuer.

Il fit demi-tour mais n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas avant d'être rattrapé par le Serpentard qui le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, le mutant ne se débattit pas, se contentant de lever le menton d'un petit air supérieur.

Draco observa les lèvres pleines, la peau dorée, ses cheveux ébènes qui chatouillaient un cou à la courbe tentante. Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité de sa vie, alors qu'il respirait avec délice le parfum du jeune homme.

-Vous ne me repoussez pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, portant son regard sur la bouche rouge qui le fascinait plus que de raison.

-J'attends de voir la suite, répliqua sèchement l'ange, le corps raidi. Il me faut une bonne excuse si je dois vous arracher les testicules.

Draco rit doucement, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il releva les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Il leva alors lentement la main et satisfait enfin l'envie qu'il avait de dégager le regard du brun.

Son visage était absolument parfait. Envoûté, il dévora du regard les traits à la fois fins et virils de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un ange véritable. Il reporta son attention sur les ailes blanches dans le dos du mutant qui forçaient ce dernier à se cambrer depuis que le blond l'avait poussé contre le mur.

Il fit alors quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Sa main, la même qui avait dégagé le visage du brun, s'avança jusqu'aux plumes immaculées et, après une hésitation, les toucha avec timidité.

Echo retint son souffle, abasourdi par le fait que le responsable d'annihilation des mutants, celui qui craignait par-dessus tout être contaminé par eux, vienne de lui-même toucher la preuve de sa différence. Comme le reste de son corps, les membranes argentées de ses ailes étaient dotées de nerfs, et il sentit parfaitement la main de Malfoy s'enfoncer dans ses douces plumes, créant chez lui un frisson de délice. Il adorait ce genre de caresse, car ses ailes étaient particulièrement sensibles. Il laissa échapper un soupir surpris qui eut pour effet de reporter immédiatement le regard du blond sur son visage.

L'expression troublée du jeune mutant eut un effet immédiat sur son sexe déjà douloureux et trop compressé dans son pantalon. Il l'avait à peine touché et pourtant il était sur le point de jouir dans son pantalon. Jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi érotique et excitant.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de l'ange qui s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé.

- Vous feriez mieux de garder votre langue dans votre bouche si vous ne voulez pas que je vous l'arrache.

Le brun infligea alors au Serpentard un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe si violent que le souffle de Draco en fut coupé et il tomba à terre avec un gémissement étouffé.

-Vous n'êtes décidément qu'une merde, Monsieur Malfoy, déclara Echo avec mépris avant de quitter la pièce.

**oOo**

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, totalement désorienté. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tolérer que Malfoy l'approche de si près ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il poussa un cri de rage alors que quelques bibelots de sa chambre fusaient à travers la pièce pour se briser contre les murs. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avant de pencher la tête en arrière.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il devenait dangereux, pour lui comme pour les autres. Il se concentra pour réguler sa respiration. Il ne devait plus penser à Malfoy. Il devait se détendre…

Il sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit et découvrit Magnéto sur le seuil de sa chambre, son casque ringard sur la tête. Il avait beau savoir que c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher Charles Xavier de lire ses pensées, il ne pouvait le trouver vraiment ridicule.

-Eric ? fit-il en se levant. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il n'éprouvait pas d'affection particulière pour ce mutant, mais un respect et une admiration certains. L'homme avait des idéaux précis et ne s'embarrassait pas de principes moraux pour lui, la fin justifiait les moyens et il était un bon meneur d'homme. Il s'exprimait bien et savait convaincre les foules. Il était une figure importante de la résistance et ses actions étaient bien plus efficaces que celles de Charles Xavier qui privilégiait la protection des mutants à l'attaque des non-mutants. Mais ce désir de destruction des humain lui faisait parfois faire des choix irraisonnés, comme celui qui avait failli le tuer lui, Harry, et qui aujourd'hui le faisait mourir à petit feu.

-Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Draco Malfoy ? demanda Magnéto en s'approchant de l'Elu, restant debout face à lui.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas moi qui le convaincrai que nous sommes de gentilles personnes toutes douces et sans danger pour sa précieuse communauté sorcière.

-Te connaissant, le contraire est digne d'un scénario de science-fiction. Mais… Il parait que tu lui plais.

Magnéto sourit et se pencha vers Harry avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

-Nous pourrions tourner ceci à notre avantage, qu'en dis-tu ?

**oOo**

Allongée sur sa couchette, Sheena rêvassait. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que ses parents l'avaient confiée aux bons soins de la Compagnie, que le ministère sorcier avait créé pour s'occuper des mutants. Elle commençait à s'habituer. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse et la nourriture pas mauvaise. En revanche, la couleur blanche des murs qui lui faisait penser à celle des hôpitaux lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Elle se redressa en voyant le Docteur Granger entrer dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour Sheena, la salua chaleureusement celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Docteur.

Le docteur Granger était un bon médecin, de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle était douce, compréhensive et avait une excellente capacité d'écoute. Elle lui avait expliqué que son rôle était de trouver un remède à leur maladie. Sheena, désireuse de redevenir normale, se pliait avec bonne volonté à tous les tests qu'elle lui faisait régulièrement passer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Pas trop mal… Mais ces murs blancs vont finir par me rendre folle ! Ce n'est pas possible de les repeindre ?

-On verra si tu es sage… sourit le médecin. Alors, il paraît que tu t'es fait une amie ?

L'endroit où Sheena vivait à présent était vaguement semblable à un pensionnat. La plupart du temps elle devait rester dans sa chambre, mais elle prenait ses repas avec d'autres mutants, également en pension ici. Il n'étaient pas nombreux à peine une trentaine, mais Sheena était certaine qu'ils étaient plus nombreux dans ces locaux, et qu'on les séparait volontairement en petits groupes. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à s'acclimater mais depuis deux jours, elle déjeunait avec une mutante, Noah, qui était arrivée trois semaines avant elle.

-Docteur… Euh, Hermione ? fit Sheena sans répondre à la question du jeune médecin qui s'assit sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Noah m'a dit… Il paraît que si vous cherchez un remède, c'est pour votre fille. C'est vrai ?

-Tu es une personne franche c'est un trait de caractère qui me plait, répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

Le silence se fit et Sheena crut qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse à sa question quand son interlocutrice continua :

-C'est effectivement la maladie de ma fille qui m'a poussé à travailler pour le ministère et pour cette compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui, je cherche ce remède pour aider tous les mutants qui, comme toi, souffrent de leur anormalité.

Sheena la fixa un moment avant de dire avec hésitation :

-Et si ce n'en était pas une ?

-Comment ?

-Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de remède, et je me dis… Peut-être que vous n'en trouvez pas parce que ce n'est pas une maladie ? Il y a un garçon dans la pension, Peter… Il apaise les esprits désorientés d'une simple caresse, fait disparaître les peurs et les inquiétudes… et ça, c'est plutôt bien, non ? En voyant ça, je me suis dit que la mutation n'était peut-être pas… quelque chose de mauvais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix grave.

-La mutation est une modification cellulaire du corps humain qui modifie et altère les capacités du corps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal.

-Mais…

-Sheena. Ma fille est incapable de toucher quiconque sans le tuer. Tu trouves ça bien ?

Le ton d'Hermione s'était glacé et Sheena frissonna en croisant ses yeux durs.

-N-non… balbutia-t-elle, légèrement effrayée.

Après un instant de flottement, le visage du jeune médecin redevint aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bien ! Ravie que tu aies compris. Je repasse tout à l'heure, il faut que je te fasse une prise de sang. A tout à l'heure !

Sheena regarda la porte se fermer et murmura, les yeux fixées sur ses mains bleues écailleuses :

-Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être juste avoir le choix.

**oOo**

-Vraiment, je perds mon temps, soupira Echo, appuyé contre les murs végétaux, avant de pousser un soupir las.

Certes, Malfoy parlait en sa compagnie, mais uniquement pour faire des commentaires dégradants et humiliants il valait bien mieux qu'il se la ferme comme il le faisait avec Kendra.

Ledit Malfoy haussa les épaules, se sentant visiblement bien peu concerné, et demanda :

-Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas vos ailes aujourd'hui ?

-Pour éviter que vous passiez votre main dégoûtante dedans !

-Pourtant, ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous déplaire, la dernière fois… rétorqua le blond d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus que l'Elu parvint à ignorer. Cela étant j'ignorais que vous pouviez les faire disparaître. Ça vous permet de vous mêler aux nôtres…

-Dans l'espoir de vous contaminer, répliqua Echo du tac au tac.

Devant la grimace du Serpentard il continua :

-Cependant, malgré toute votre paranoïa hypocondriaque, vous devez savoir que la mutation n'est pas un virus. On naît mutant ou pas, on ne le devient pas. Magnéto a tenté de transformer des humains en mutant, l'an dernier, au sommet de l'ONU… Ses plans ont été contrecarrés mais finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Un test avait été fait sur le sénateur Kelly. Il est mort peu après.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Que cherchez-vous à me faire comprendre en me disant cela ?

-On ne peut pas transformer des humains en mutant pourquoi le contraire serait-il possible ? Allez vous faire foutre avec votre recherche d'antidote, parce que nous ne sommes pas malades. A vrai dire, la véritable question que vous devriez vous poser est « Les mutants représentent-il le prochain stade de l'évolution, ou sont-il une humanité parallèle qui revendique sa part du monde ? »

Echo plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui répondit avec mépris.

-Que ce soit bien clair, _mutant_. Si vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains malades, alors vous êtes des monstres. Laquelle de ces deux aberrations préférez-vous être ?

A la grande surprise du Serpentard, Echo ne s'énerva pas cette fois. Il eut au contraire un petit sourire triste qui, à cette seconde, le heurta bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-Oui… C'est un fait historique partager le monde n'a jamais été la vocation de l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? (1)

Il se redressa et s'approcha du blond.

-Et si je vous faisais découvrir quelle sorte de monstres nous sommes ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui parut de bien mauvaise augure à Draco.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis ! ^^

**CDL : Moi je dis A MOOORT ! Vive les mutants !**

Sinelune : ce qui est sur c'est que si toi, Conscience de Lune, tu étais une mutante, l'humanité vivrait ses dernières heures…

**CDL : Mwahaha !**

Sinelune : non mais t'es pas censée en être fière je te signale !

Bisous bisous !

Sinelune.

Dialogue inspiré des premières phrases du scénario X-men 2.


	8. Chapitre 8: Etre comme les autres

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_Ecnerrolf, Isiril, Aislinn123, Arty, Cepamoi, Lulubell Alynn, Thecrasy, Dororo03, Manoirmalfoys, Princesse Serenity_

onarluca (artemis), Querty, petit-dragon 50, Nounou, Egwene Al' Vere, vega264, Adenoide

Yume Saint-Clair,

_Archimede, Jully Reed, Sherlock, Paprika Star, shini-yaoi-27, Tinalisa,Naifu-Sasu, lia jade,_

**Un énorme merciiii!**

oOoOo

**nounou** : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que tu penseras autant de bien de ce chapitre ^^

**shini-yaoi-27** : Coucou ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions oui, Draco va finir par connaître la véritable personnalité de Harry, et oui, Harry va accepter le contact de Draco, hinhinhin… Il lui touchera bien plus que les ailes, wagagah (mais non, je ne suis pas perverse ! Le rating M c'est juste parce que c'est ma lettre préférée :p. Oui, on verra d'autres mutants de X-men apparaître, mais ils n'auront pas de grands rôles. Hihi je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic, ainsi que les ailes de Harry ^^. Je les aime aussi et je fais attention à les montrer autant que possible ! Bonne lecture à toi, gros bisous !

**adenoide** : Lol, tu le détestes vraiment, Draco, hein ? Mais je t'assure qu'il va changer ! Quand au parallèle Draco-Voldemort, Harry ne va pas de gêner pour lui envoyer dans la figure, tu verras :p Bisous à toi !

**Arty** : Coucou ! Hihi, merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que tu penseras de même pour toute la fic… Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Sherlock** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Hermione. En général, quand ça ne concerne pas les personnages principaux, les lecteurs ont tendance à sauter les passages… Ravie que tu aimes ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture ! Bisous ^^

**Isiril **: Salut ^^ Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser pour reviewer tardivement, je suis déjà vraiment contente que tu prennes la peine de m'écrire ^^ En plus, ne pas avoir internet, je sais que c'est une torture :p. Voici le prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira ! Bisous bisous, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOo

Je ne **reçois** plus aucun mail de la part **de **, ce qui est vraiment frustrant pour moi, car je suis obligée de checker en permanence pour découvrir s'il y a de nouvelles fics… ou de nouvelles reviews ! Mes **revieweuses**, vous savez qu'en général je réponds **rapidement** à **vos petits mots que j'adore**, mais excusez-moi si à partir de maintenant je le fais avec du retard, car je ne recevrai **rien** dans ma boite mail et je devrai toujours vérifier sur le site, ce qui est un peu **ennuyeux**…

Gros bisouuuuus !

oOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** :**** Etre comme les autres**

* * *

-Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Draco à Echo sans être effrayé une seconde (et oubliant allègrement le faux avada qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure). Me torturer ?

Il avait survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort et avait même été espion pour les deux camps. Il n'avait pas peur d'un mutant mi-homme mi-poulet.

-Bien que l'idée soit toujours incroyablement attirante, je n'en ai pas le droit. Suivez-moi.

Une ouverture apparut dans la cage végétale et il sortit. Après une hésitation, Draco le rejoignit.

-Habituellement on me bande toujours les yeux, dit-il en faisait référence à ses douches quotidiennes. Ne prenez-vous pas un risque en me laissant voir votre environnement ?

Echo ricana.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura effacer de votre mémoire les informations compromettantes. Et même en admettant que l'on vous relâche, nous ferons d'abord en sorte que vous ne puissiez jamais retrouver cet endroit.

-Et si je m'enfuis ?

Cette fois, Echo éclata de rire et ne répondit pas. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers un ascenseur, appuyant ensuite sur le bouton d'appel. Draco réalisa que sa cage végétale se trouvait au centre d'une grande pièce bétonnée totalement vide. Il rejoignit Harry dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier était très moderne, et le blond sentit qu'ils montaient de plusieurs étages.

-Magnéto m'a donne carte blanche pour m'occuper de vous, à condition de ne pas vous malmener. Je voudrais vous montrer l'endroit où nous vivons.

-Me montrerez-vous votre chambre ? demanda Draco d'un air charmeur.

-Non mais croyez-moi, comme j'aimerais vous présenter à votre cercueil, siffla Harry en serrant les poings.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur en se retenant d'égorger le blond qui riait à pleines dents, ayant visiblement adoré sa répartie. Celui-ci sortit également et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les couloirs de pierre largement éclairés.

-Cet endroit ressemble à Poudlard… remarqua-t-il pensivement.

-Connais pas, rétorqua laconiquement Echo en commençant à marcher, suivi de près par son prisonnier. Ici vous êtes dans notre école, notre école pour mutants.

-Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez être aussi naturellement désagréable. Vous avez pris des cours !

Echo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et le plus pitoyable, c'est que vous vous trouvez drôle... soupira-t-il.

Il s'engagea dans les couloirs lumineux, immédiatement suivi par Draco qui était bien plus amusé que vexé. Il croisèrent quelques adolescents qui saluèrent le mutant en l'appelant professeur Echo.

-Vous enseignez ici ?

Si le mutant fut surpris de l'entendre enfin poser une question intéressée, il ne le montra pas.

-Oui, comme tous les mutants adultes qui vivent ici. J'ai été un des premiers à être formé dans cette école. On m'a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs et à former d'autres mutants à mon tour. La plupart des élèves sont des fugueurs, angoissés, solitaires. Certains ont un pouvoir si extrême qu'ils représentent un danger pour eux et leurs proches. Un fois leur formation terminée, ils peuvent réintégrer le monde en tant que personnes instruites, ou rester ici pour enseigner à d'autre, et ainsi se rallier à nous, les X-men. (1)

-Je vois. Donc c'est ici qu'est entrainée cette plaie dont vous faites partie, siffla Draco, se remémorant la dernière humiliation qu'il avait subie.

-Comment, vous pensez encore à l'épisode du restaurant ? Vous avez la rancune tenace... Je suis certain que Diablo _adorerait_ vous revoir, dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils sortirent du manoir, et Draco découvrit un immense parc parfaitement entretenu, occupé par de nombreux adolescents. Son regard fut attiré par le terrain de basket sur lesquels jouaient des jeunes garçons. Il était évident que ces derniers étaient des mutants, étant donne qu'ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour jouer. Le blond prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, son regard voyageant d'un élève a l'autre. Ils étaient assez nombreux, et pourtant il n'en voyait qu'une partie.

-Ainsi, vous vous occupez d'eux...

-Nous les recueillons, oui. Nous essayons de détecter les nouveaux mutants et les convainquons de venir ici. Au yeux du monde, c'est une école de surdoués ce qui n'est pas très éloigné de la réalité, en fin de compte. Nous les cherchons, comme vous, Monsieur Malfoy, à la différence que nous leur apprenons à accepter leur don et à vivre en accord avec lui. Nous essayons également de leur inculquer des principes moraux.

-Parce que vous avez une morale ? demanda Draco d'une voix traînante en se tournant vers lui.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, nous en avons beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez, et que certains humains que je connais. Nous savons que nos capacités peuvent faire du mal à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Mais que nous, mutants, ayons le pouvoir de blesser les autres ne signifie pas que nous avons forcement envie de le faire. Pensez-vous être moins dangereux avec votre baguette ? Que croyez-vous que pensent les moldus a votre égard ? Ils sont tout autant effrayés par vous que par nous la seule différence c'est que vous êtes déjà une communauté ordonnée depuis longtemps alors que nous peinons à créer la nôtre. Mais un sorcier est par définition beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un moldu et cela, ça ne vous a jamais dérangé, parce que vous étiez du bon côté de la balance. Nous vous gênons aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes du côté des faibles, et que vous avez peur de nous.

Le regard émeraude de Harry ne cillait pas et Draco, à son grand désarroi, fut troublé par ses paroles qui trouvaient en lui un écho désagréable.

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

C'était loin de ses réparties habituelles et les lèvres ourlées du mutant s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique qui donna envie au Serpentard de les lui dévorer. Pour cette fois, il préféra détourner les yeux.

-C'est donc cela que vous vouliez me prouver ? demanda-t-il en commençant a marcher dans le parc. Que vous êtes des personnes tout à fait normales avec des habiletés un peu particulières ?

Le soleil brillait d'un soleil sans nuages, et une douce brise rafraichissait l'air. Draco regardait autour de lui, mais rien ne lui permettait de deviner ou il se trouvait.

-Précisément.

-Vraiment ? fit le Serpentard d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, agacé. Il y a un mutant capable de contrôler le feu. Sa famille a brûlé dans un incendie qu'il avait créé. Personne, à part un mutant, ne pourrait commettre de telles atrocités. Qui d'autre, à part un mutant, pourrait tuer ses parents ?

-Voldemort ? suggéra Echo, l'air de rien.

Draco s'arrêta net et fixa son vis-à-vis avec méfiance. La tension s'infiltra dans ses veines et il se raidit. Le mutant tourna alors la tête vers lui et le dévisagea en silence, un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau cachés par ses mèches sombres, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de déplorer.

-Peu nombreuses sont les personnes capables de prononcer ce nom, souffla-t-il, ne sachant que penser.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ne l'avez-vous toujours pas compris ? répliqua le mutant sur un ton étrangement amer avant de continuer son chemin.

Draco le suivit et ils marchèrent en silence un moment, le blond ignorant volontairement les commentaires des jeunes mutants autour d'eux qui l'avaient reconnus et se demandaient pourquoi il était ici. Le Serpentard était devenu un personnage public, et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était contre la propagation et les revendications des mutants.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, en face du château que Draco put admirer a sa guise. Il ressemblait vraiment à Poudlard, a ceci près qu'il ne suintait pas la magie. D'ailleurs...

-Vous prononcez le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une visible habitude et vous êtes parvenus à briser les barrières de mon manoir. Et la dernière fois, vous avez utilisé la magie contre moi. Quand j'ai dit que je croyais que la mutation des sorciers les empêchait d'utiliser leur potentiel magique, vous avez répondu que c'était stupide. Pourtant c'est le cas tous les mutants que nous avons capturés jusqu'à présent et qui étaient auparavant sorciers n'étaient plus capables d'utiliser leur potentiel magique.

Echo soupira en levant légèrement la tête vers le ciel. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son profil incroyablement pur. Il voulait gouter la peau dorée du jeune homme, embrasser ce nez fin légèrement retroussé. Il se pencha légèrement et prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de capter son odeur entêtante. Fort heureusement pour lui, le brun ne s'en rendit pas compte, réfléchissant visiblement à la réponse à donner.

-Cela signifie juste que les mutants que vous avez capturés jusqu'à présent ne dépassaient pas la classe 3, déclara finalement ce dernier.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait le classement qui permettait de calculer le degré de dangerosité d'un mutant. La classe 1 était sans danger majeur pour le reste de la population elle englobait les mutants aux sens particulièrement développés, aux rêves prémonitoires, aux capacités de guérison, etc. Les mutants de niveau 2 étaient un danger gérable par leur entourage. La fille adoptive de Granger, qui ne pouvait toucher quiconque sans lui faire du mal, appartenait à ce niveau. C'était dans la classe 3 qu'on trouvait la majorité des mutants. Ceux qui pouvaient faire du mal s'ils utilisaient leurs capacités à mauvais escient ceux qui lisaient dans les pensées, qui se déplaçaient a la vitesse du son, qui pouvaient effacer la mémoire des gens... La dernière classe représentait les mutants particulièrement puissants ceux qui contrôlaient le métal ou le feu, ou qui pouvaient s'insinuer dans l'esprit des gens et les contrôler aussi sûrement que s'ils utilisaient un imperium.

-Donc vous voulez dire que les mutants de niveau 4 et qui sont nés sorciers peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs ?

Echo hocha la tête, et Draco sentit son cœur se glacer. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Allez-vous me faire oublier cette information si vous me relâchez ?

L'ange haussa les épaules et se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais décider de cela.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco lutta contre l'envie familière de dégager le visage du mutant si désirable.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez un mutant de classe 4. Cela signifie-t-il que vos ailes ne sont là que pour décorer et que vous avez d'autres capacités ?

Draco n'oublierait jamais l'expression d'Echo à cet instant, et il se la remémorerait de longs mois plus tard. Le regard de l'ange se fit mutin, et les lèvres rouges s'incurvèrent pour former le plus beau et indécent des sourires. Le vent choisit ce moment pour faire souffler ses mèches ébènes alors qu'il répondait d'une voix rauque sulfureuse :

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Monsieur Malfoy...

Une bourrasque de vent fit voltiger leurs cheveux et flotter leurs vêtements. Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'ange. Les seuls sons qu'il entendait étaient la respiration douce de ce dernier, qui calmait les battements sourds de son corps. Bon sang, il le voulait...

Il capitula.

-D'accord, déclara-t-il.

Echo fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord... ? répéta-t-il, méfiant.

-Oui. J'accepte de vous écouter. D'écouter sérieusement ce que vous avez à dire sur les vôtres et d'apprendre à connaître les mutants.

Echo se redressa et dévisagea le blond avec perplexité.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel revirement ?

-Oh, ce ne sera pas gratuit. Vous devez me donner quelque chose en échange. Ensuite seulement je vous prendrai au sérieux.

Le brun releva le menton de ce geste que le Serpentard commençait à trouver bien plus craquant qu'agaçant.

-Je vous en prie. Quelque soit votre exigence, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes un ancien Serpentard, et un Malfoy. Un rat aurait plus d'honneur que vous.

Le Serpentard en question renifla, amusé, mais remarqua immédiatement qu'Echo s'était trahi. Etant donné son commentaire sur le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard, il connaissait Poudlard or, il avait affirmé le contraire quelques minutes auparavant. Qui était-il en réalité ? Draco s'en serait souvenu s'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

-Comme vous voulez. Si vous préférez que nous continuons nos joutes verbales sans fin et que je sois réfractaire à toutes les imbécilités que vous pourriez me sortir sans même les écouter, c'est à vous de voir.

-Encore faudrait-il que vous soyez prêt a accepter l'idée que ce ne soit pas des imbécilités ! s'ecria Echo, furieux.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

-Je peux parfaitement accepter l'idée qu'il s'agisse pour vous et les vôtres de principes fondamentaux. Mais cela ne sera pas sans efforts, et je refuse de faire des efforts si je n'obtiens rien en échange. C'est une règle absolue.

-Et vous suivez toujours les règles ?

-Quand ce sont les miennes, oui.

Echo se leva avec brusquerie et commença à faire des allées et venues devant le blond qui s'adossa contre le banc pour admirer le spectacle plus confortablement. L'ange était parfaitement proportionné. Son regard s'attarda sur les fesses rebondies qu'il brûlait de découvrir avec autre chose que ses yeux. Il sursauta légèrement quand le mutant se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

-Je réserve ma décision dites-moi d'abord ce que vous désirez en échange.

Draco se leva a son tour et s'avança jusqu'à frôler le jeune mutant. Il se permit de lever la main et de dégager a nouveau les mèches noires qui dissimulaient ce si beau visage.

-Un baiser, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le poing qu'il reçut dans la figure l'informa aimablement qu'il venait à nouveau de dépasser les bornes.

- Je ne crois pas que m'énerver soit la façon la plus indolore de se suicider ! éructa Echo.

Le blond effleura ses lèvres, soulagé de constater que cette fois, le brun n'en avait pas éclaté une.

-A prendre ou à laisser, répondit il en se redressant, nullement démonté.

-Vous êtes un être vaillant et intelligent, mais qui inspire de la pitié. Car vos prunelles ne reflètent aucune sincérité.

Draco haussa les épaules et contempla le jeune homme dont les joues s'étaient adorablement colorées de rouge.

-Allons, je suis certain que vous saurez vous sacrifier. Après tout c'est bien peu de choses comparé au fait que vous pourriez me convaincre du bienfait de votre existence... A moins que vous n'ayez aucune expérience en matière de préliminaires ? railla-t-il.

Mais contrairement à l'éclat de voix qu'il attendait, Echo rougit davantage. Draco parvint à conserver une expression neutre mais sa gorge s'assécha et une vague de désir réchauffa ses reins alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait touché juste.

-Et bien... je ne l'aurais jamais cru, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi désirable que vous peut-il être totalement inexpérimenté ?

Etonnamment, l'intonation de la question n'avait pas été si moqueuse qu'on aurait pu le croire de la part du Serpentard, mais le mutant se sentit particulièrement humilié et blêmit.

-Ne vous en déplaise, siffla-t-il, entre les brimades, la haine et la douleur, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour batifoler.

Il était aisé de voir qu'il était profondément blessé, et plus que les mots, ce fut la façon tremblante dont ils avaient été prononcés qui convainquirent Draco de ne rien dire. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu blesser l'ange à ce point.

Un long silence les enveloppa tandis que le vent soufflait toujours dans leur cheveux. Harry comprit que Malfoy attendait toujours une réponse et mit un certain temps à se décider. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait contenté de tuer le blond et d'enterrer son corps dans le parc, mais on lui avait donné des consignes différentes et il devait s'y tenir.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il finalement d'une voix pincée avec une moue écœurée. J'accepte. Mais pas ici, tempéra-t-il, sachant que, bien qu'éloignés, les élèves pouvaient parfaitement les voir.

-Si, ici, contra Draco en attrapant la main du mutant. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il à voix basse avant de fondre sur les lèvres qui l'attiraient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Son souffle se bloqua quand leurs bouches se touchèrent, légèrement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance. Harry connaissait uniquement la marche à suivre théorique, et fut mortifié de réaliser qu'il était si stressé que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal.

Puis le blond redessina doucement le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue et il ferma les yeux. Il ne résista pas quand cette même langue s'insinua dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne avec expérience. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il oublia qui lui donnait ce baiser et le lui rendit avec une innocence désarmante.

Fidèle à lui-même, il s'enhardit cependant rapidement et ouvrit plus largement la bouche, laissant le champ libre à un Draco plus que ravi. Les mains sur ses hanches le firent frissonner de délice et il passa ses bras autour du cou de son assaillant. Ce goût, cette odeur, cette _langue_... c'était si bon !

Son premier baiser... Si bon... Son premier baiser... Par Draco Malfoy !

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il était en train de faire, et repoussa le Serpentard doucement, découvrant avec horreur que le torse de ce dernier était très attirant et semblait particulièrement confortable.

Leur bouches se quittèrent sur un dernier soupir tremblant, et Draco le regretta immédiatement. Il caressa la joue douce du brun, les yeux voilés. Son regard fut attiré par les ailes lumineuses que le mutant avait sorti sans s'en rendre compte. Il sourit et passa de nouveau sa main dans les plumes douces, savourant le frisson qui ébranla le corps d'Echo.

-Vous qui êtes le fruit d'un amour ivre de passion, murmura-t-il. On vous appelle les anges...

-Je ne suis pas un ange, rétorqua la voix inégale du jeune mutant.

Le blond reporta son attention sur Echo et répondit avec une tendresse qui les choqua tous les deux :

-Tant mieux. Parce que si je meurs, je doute de vous rejoindre au paradis.

**

* * *

**

Un petit bisou, ça fait toujours plaisir :p

Sinon, est-ce que mon résumé est nul ? Cette histoire n'a pas beaucoup de succès et je préfère croire que c'est plus à cause du résumé que de la fic, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup moins déprimant... Si oui, auriez-vous une meilleure idée de résumé ? Je sais que je suis nulle pour les textes accrocheurs…

Et n'oubliez pas ma note d'auteur du début sur mon **souci FF** !

(1)Reprise de X-men 1


	9. Chapitre 9: Les blessures d'un ange

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic est à caractère homosexuel, alors homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_shin, trolinette, santera, musme, Ecnerrolf, Bins, kiwibanane, Rosie74, pdidi17, Manoirmalfoys, Macatou, Egwene Al' Vere,_

Tinalisa, Marie la petite, Mlle Eternity, Cepamoi, Thecrasy, Judy-Ellena, zaika, doublevisage, Naifu-Sasu, ofo, Clio, shini-yaoi-27,

_Aislinn123, Arty, Kitten8, Sarah, Harry-gold-child, Nienna-lo, Isiril, Nepheria, Princesse Serenity, minia, Querty, Kou, Jully Reed,_

Lulubell Alynn, Clair Obscure, nounou, coco73, Ours en peluche, Howling S, Elindra, aliena of apple, anonyme, Dororo03, artemis, Archimede,

_Dodie Ange, agadou, Sherlock, Tsudama, Thsy, Julie, Cataplasme,_

**Whaaa, je suis comblée ! ****Je vous adore ! Merciiii !**

oOoOo

**shin** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Effectivement, pour moi, le point clef de l'histoire, c'est l'intolérance et la peur de la différence. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes ^^. Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous ^^

**Aislinn123** : En fait, mon souci ff est résolu, donc plus de problème ^^. C'est juste que moi, je ne recevais plus rien de FF. Hihi, alors tu as aimé le baiser ? Espérons que tu aimeras les autres et plus si affinités, lol. Bisous bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Santera** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage à continuer ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bisous à toi ^^

**Marie la petite** : Coucou ! On m'a donné plusieurs résumés, je pense que je vais en utiliser. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver à chaque fois. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**shini-yaoi-27** : Apparemment, tu as aimé le bisous, ça fait plaisir ! Pour tes questions, on ne verra ni Blaise ni Théo. Ron va faire une très courte apparition à la fin, par contre Hermione est déjà dans la fic et gardera sa place importante. Harry n'est pas plus puisssant que Phoenix dans X-men, mais il peut le devenir, on va comprendre comment plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il doit se réfréner parce que c'est dangereux, on comprend un peu plus tard aussi. Lol, je fais ce que je peux pour la longueur ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, encore merci pour toutes les review ! Bisous bisous ^^

**Clio** : Je suis très contente de te retrouver et que tu continues à suivre cette fic ! J'espère que malgré le temps tu aimes encore le drarry, et que tu aimeras cette histoire. Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Lune **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Oui, je sais que le mélange HP/X-men peut surprendre, je suis contente que tu aies finalement aimé, et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous ^^

**Thsy** : Coucou ! Oui je vais changer le résumé une nouvelle fois, je pense. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à toi !

**Sherlock** : Coucou ! Oui je sais que j'ai beaucoup de review par rapport à d'autres auteurs, je voulais dire que j'en avais peu par rapport à d'autres de mes fics qui elles étaient beaucoup mon travaillées et de moins bonne qualité, selon moi. Enfin bref, j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'avait plu et que celui la te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Arty** : Ahah, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète ! Le principal c'est que tu aimes ma fic et oublie le résumé pourri :p Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Cataplasme** : Coucou ! Oui j'ai changé de résumé trois fois. En fait avant, je précisais que c'était un crossover X-men mais j'avais encore moins de lecteurs alors… enfin, je crois que je vais changer le résumé de nouveau. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture à toi !

**Kitten8** : Salut ! En fait avant, je précisais que c'était un crossover X-men mais j'avais encore moins de lecteurs alors… enfin, je crois que je vais changer le résumé de nouveau. Je suis contente que aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer. Merci beaucoup pour ton « ptit mot », ça m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire ^^ Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Julie** : Salut Julie ^^ Je suis contente que aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ton histoire . Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont bien bien évoluer entre Harry et Draco :p. Moi aussi j'aime Harry ! (Draco n'a pas intérêt à se plaindre, parce qu'il a de la chance) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à toi, bisous bisous !

**Trolinette **: Salut ! Non t'inquiète, je vais pas l'abandonner ! C'est juste que forcément ça encourage moins à écrire, donc je suis un peu plus lente, mais je la finirai, sois-en sûre ! Gros bisous à toi, bonne lecture !

**macatou** : Salut ! J'aime ton pseudo, je le trouve mignon ^^. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous bisous ^^

**Dodie Ange** : Coucou ! C'est bon, j'ai réactivé mes alerts, mais c'était dur à trouver ! Enfin, ça marche pour l'instant, donc j'espère que ça va continuer. De toute façon après Mutation et la fin de l'autre OS je n'écrirai plus, donc je n'en ai pas besoin pour longtemps encore. Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**Nounou** : je suis ravie de te retrouver à chaque fois et de savoir que tu me suis ^^ Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, bisous !

**pdidi17** : Coucou ! Oui je sais que j'ai beaucoup de review par rapport à d'autres auteurs, je voulais dire que j'en avais peu par rapport à d'autres de mes fics qui elles étaient beaucoup mon travaillées et de moins bonne qualité, selon moi. C'est vrai que le coup des 4ans peut faire peur .. Mais bon, c'est pas grave ^^. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi, bisous bisous ^^

**Sarah** :Salut ! Roh, méchante lectrice anonyme ! En plus, j'aime bien les Sarah ! :p Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, et que tu trouve le mélange crédible, parce que c'est vrai que de premier abord, ça ne va pas vraiment ensemble. Draco ne va pas découvrir la véritable identité de Harry tout de suite, mais effectivement, ce sera un sacré choc ! lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Encore merci, bisous à toi ^^

**Harry-gold-child** : Salut ! Ravie de retrouver une ancienne lectrice ! Je suis contente que tu continues à aimer ma fic (et le baiser aussi :p). Si, Echo s'appelait Angel avant, mais j'ai changé parce que j'ai aussi changé son pouvoir de mutant en cours de route. Bisous à toi, et bonne lecture !

**Anonyme** : Oki oki, je continue comme ça :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi, bisous ^^

**Isiril** : Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé la fin du chapitre, je m'étais appliquée ^. Concernant le résumé, en fait avant je précisais que c'était un crossover X-men mais j'avais encore moins de lecteurs alors… enfin, je crois que je vais changer le résumé de nouveau. Je suis contente que aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous bisous ^^

**Nepheria** : merci d'être toujours là ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Kou** : Hihi, t'es mignonne ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ça va continuer ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !

**coco73** : Salut ! En fait avant, je précisais que c'était un crossover X-men mais j'avais encore moins de lecteurs alors… enfin, je crois que je vais changer le résumé de nouveau. Je suis contente que aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture à toi, bisous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre ****9 :**** Les blessures d'un ange**

* * *

Installé sur le toit de l'école, Harry réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller à ce point, et bien que cela lui facilitât grandement la tâche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait aimé que ce putain d'enfoiré l'embrasse. Il avait aimé !

Il sentit un gout de bile remonter dans sa gorge. Il était méprisable. Avait-il donc si peu de volonté ? Certes, le Serpentard embrassait bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner tout sens commun !

Accepter de suivre le plan de Magnéto avait été une très mauvaise idée. Même si, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le choix… Harry était prêt à tout pour ses frères mutants, mais les promesses éternelles ne valaient rien aux yeux de son aîné, qui avait fait en sorte de s'assurer qu'il lui soit fidèle. L'Elu était un mutant de niveau 5 il était plus qu'un allié de poids pour Magnéto.

Le Survivant laissa son regard errer sur le parc et les élèves en contrebas d'un air résigné. Sa vie au sein de la communauté sorcière l'avait habitué à être considéré comme une arme, et que ce soit également le cas pour les mutants ne le dérangeait pas. Il était fort et il le savait il comprenait qu'on veuille l'utiliser… et il s'en moquait, car lui seul désormais choisissait ses combats. Il n'était plus question de prophétie ou de destinée pré-écrite. Il voulait se battre pour les mutants et s'il devait être l'arme de ses frères, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait compris qu'il préférait de loin être fort et protéger les siens que faible et obligé de quémander l'aide de ses pairs. Parce qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

Et surtout pas à Draco Malfoy.

**oOo**

Hermione était à bout. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait toujours tout réussi. Elle n'était même pas encore entrée à Poudlard qu'elle avait déjà lu tous les manuels des deux premières années, elle avait été première à tous ses examens, elle avait été une travailleuse si acharnée qu'on lui avait même confié un retourneur de temps pour qu'elle puisse suivre tous ses cours. Bon sang, elle avait été la meilleure élève de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, alors _pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas ?_

Elle poussa un cri rageur et balaya son plan de travail avec violence. Ses papiers volèrent à travers son laboratoire, recouvrant ses échantillons, glissant sur les microscopes avant de tomber au sol.

Elle repensa à ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher un antidote. Lorsque elle avait découvert la mutation de la jeune fillle qu'elle avait adoptée à la fin de la guerre, elle avait senti son cœur sombrer. Si la peau de Marie entrait en contact avec celle d'un autre, elle absorbait son énergie, sa force vive. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à la guérir, sa fille serait interdite de contact humain jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle refusait de croire que la mutation était une évolution naturelle de l'homme. Ce que subissait sa fille n'était pas normal, et encore moins bénéfique à l'humanité. Si tous les humains étaient atteints de la même malformation que sa fille, il était aisé d'imaginer la suite l'humanité s'éteindrait en moins d'un siècle.

La mutation était une maladie. Le corps de l'être humain réagissait à un stress émotionnel intense, particulièrement chez les adolescents, et les cellules s'altéraient, créant chez la personne des capacités dangereuses et hors du commun. Dehors, les personnes mutantes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Son temps était compté. (1)

Hermione étouffa un gémissement de désespoir et se pencha en avant, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle devait trouver un moyen. Le ministère sorcier comme le gouvernement moldu attendaient des résultats. Elle était obligatoirement passée à côté de quelque chose, elle devait avoir manqué un détail important…

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Draco fixait sans ciller le mur de sa prison par lequel entraient habituellement Kendra et Echo, espérant plus que jamais voir apparaître ce dernier. Echo…

Il sentait encore le goût de l'ange dans sa bouche. Celui-ci avait répondu à son baiser avec une fougue et un abandon auxquels il ne s'attendait absolument pas, et qui l'avaient troublé plus de raison. Il avait été évident que le jeune mutant ne lui avait pas menti sur son inexpérience, ça avait bel et bien été son premier baiser. Et en ce qui le concernait, ça avait été le baiser le plus époustouflant de sa vie. Goûter enfin à sa bouche charnue, y enfoncer sa langue, le sentir répondre… Ses yeux émeraudes étaient si brillants alors, ses joues rosies, son souffle court…

Draco ferma à demi les yeux en posant une main sur son érection. Ange maudit, voilà l'état dans lequel il le mettait !Rien que penser à lui le faisait bander. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'aussi peu de self-control, et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se reprendre. C'était trop bon de penser à lui. Il se remémora la façon dont le séduisant brun avait gémi dans sa bouche et pressa inconsciemment son érection avant de se mordre les lèvres. Cet imbécile allait le rendre fou !

De nouveau, il pressa malgré lui son sexe désormais totalement dur et étouffa une plainte. Il ne pouvait pas se masturber ici… Si son appréciation du temps était bonne, Echo ne tarderait pas à arriver, et se laisser surprendre en plein travaux manuels était la plus sûre façon de faire fuir le mutant à tout jamais. Il hésita, laissant cependant sa main caresser la bosse plus que visible à travers son pantalon, douloureuse et demandant libération. Peut-être que s'il se dépêchait… Il n'aurait qu'à lécher son sperme…

Les lianes se déplacèrent soudain, laissant apparaître l'ange. Draco sursauta et plia les genoux pour dissimuler son érection. Il sentit ses joues rougir sans pouvoir l'empêcher et pria pour que son visiteur ne s'en rende pas compte.

Mais Harry remarqua immédiatement son air coupable et fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond si peu sûr de lui depuis longtemps et chassa de son esprit l'idée qu'il paraissait plus accessible, plus… charmant.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête de petit garçon contrit ? Vous songez à vous enfuir ? Croyez-moi, je ne me contenterai pas de vous taper sur les doigts, je les couperai directement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que Malfoy riait de bon cœur. Celui-ci semblait prendre chacune de ses attaques comme des plaisanteries amicales, alors qu'il aurait été le premier à se jeter sur la première paire de ciseaux venue s'il avait vraiment eu le droit de faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit patiemment que le Serpentard se calme et écouta distraitement le rire grave et chaud éclabousser les murs. La maturité l'avait bonifié, jamais l'ancien préfet en chef ne se serait laissé aller à rire ainsi à l'époque de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire ainsi au ministère non plus… Alors, est-ce que c'était uniquement lui qui le faisait rire ? Il le prenait pour son bouffon personnel ou quoi ?

Cette idée le fit se rembrunir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par exploser :

-Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il tourna immédiatement les talons, entendant les pas précipités du blond le rejoindre.

-Ne prenez donc pas la mouche si facilement. De plus, vous pourriez essayer de vous montrer plus aimable, maintenant… après tout, nous sommes intimes, fit remarquer ce dernier d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Que Malfoy ose lui rappeler l'épisode du baiser le mit en rage. Il se retourna avec vivacité et lui attrapa le bras d'un geste sec.

-Ne reparlez-plus de ça, siffla-t-il.

Mais le Serpentard ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la peau que le mutant touchait, et il sentait un grand froid l'envahir. Avec horreur, il vit son épiderme bleuir et le sentit durcir. Il allait se dégager quand Echo le lâcha. Eberlué, il observa son bras qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Pourtant il avait senti son sang se glacer littéralement dans ses veines avant que l'ange ne le libère. Il lui avait gelé le bras !

Il leva les yeux vers Echo, trop abasourdi pour songer à le cacher. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air incertain, attendant la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

-Alors c'est cela, votre pouvoir ? Glacer ce que vous touchez ? demanda Draco avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de l'ange. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait imaginé, s'il avait du faire des suppositions sur ses capacités. Quitte à ce qu'il contrôle un élément, il aurait pensé que cela aurait été le feu, étant donné son tempérament. C'est pourquoi il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand celui-ci répondit :

-C'est l'une de mes capacités, oui.

-Est-ce à dire que vous en avez d'autres ? De quel genre ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous en parlerai peut-être… plus tard. Mais ce n'était pas pour discuter de moi que je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui.

Il tourna de nouveau les talons, rejoignant l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes retournèrent aux étages dédiés aux élèves, et le blond suivit son guide à travers les couloirs du château. Il aperçut alors le dénommé Diablo qui marchait en sens inverse et qui le gratifia d'un signe moqueur en le croisant. Il était si laid… Voir cette peau bleue striée de cicatrices le fit frissonner de dégoût. Toujours énervé par son humiliation, il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus quand Echo dit en ouvrant une porte à leur gauche :

-Nous sommes arrivés.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la rancœur et il entra, découvrant une salle de classe déjà remplie d'étudiants.

-Bonjour à tous, dit Echo avec un sourire chaleureux qui transforma radicalement sa physionomie et que le blond trouva magnifique. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, qui suivra avec nous le cours d'aujourd'hui. Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Serpentard haussa les épaules et alla prendre une chaise qu'il installa près de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible des élèves. Il ne tenait pas à être contaminé…

Echo leva les yeux au ciel et commença son cours.

Draco, dans un premier temps, n'y prêta pas attention. Il préféra dévisager les élèves. Ces derniers ne présentaient aucun signe distinctif de leur mutation, excepté une jeune fille dont les mains étaient dotées de longues griffes. S'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une classe de mutants, il ne l'aurait pas deviné. Etait-ce cela qu'Echo voulait lui montrer ? Qu'ils pouvaient s'intégrer aux autres ? Il avait déjà tenté de lui faire comprendre cela la veille… Et le blond pensait simplement que c'était d'autant plus dangereux. Un mutant qui se reconnaissait au premier coup d'œil était moins inquiétant qu'un mutant qui pouvait dissimuler sa tare. Les étudiants étaient très calmes et concentrés sur le cours, à l'exception de quelques petits coups d'œil curieux qu'il recevait parfois et auxquels il répondait par de petits sourires en coin qui firent rougir plus d'une élève.

Il finit par s'intéresser à ce que racontait l'ange. Draco s'était attendu à de la littérature, des mathématiques, de la politique… En aucun cas à un cours ayant un quelconque rapport avec le monde sorcier, mais c'était pourtant le cas. L'ange parla de la guerre contre Voldemort, de ses idéaux et de son enfance, avant de continuer sur le ministère, Poudlard et même l'ordre du Phoenix. Il insista ensuite sur les idées extrêmes de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il compara ensuite aux discours et aux prises de positions actuelles du monde de la magie face aux mutants.

Plus le temps passait, plus le Serpentard se sentait bouillir. Comment ce sale petit merdeux osait les comparer à Voldemort ? C'était de la calomnie pure et simple ! A la fin du cours, le blond n'était plus qu'une boule de fureur prête à exploser. Echo permit aux étudiants de sortir et se tourna vers lui d'un air neutre trop travaillé pour paraître naturel.

-Ça vous a plu ?

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! éructa Draco en bondissant de sa chaise. Nos agissements n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Voldemort !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant je trouve que le simple fait qu'une civilisation se dresse pour en exterminer une autre est déjà un très gros point commun.

-Mais enfin, s'étouffa Draco, nous ne voulons pas vous _tuer_. Notre seul désir est de vous _soigner_.

-Oui, parce que la mutation est une maladie, cracha l'ange, brisant immédiatement son masque d'indifférence. Vous n'en avez même pas la preuve… Et décider qu'une personne n'est pas humaine sous le simple prétexte qu'elle est née différente, je trouve que c'est un peu trop facile.

Cette déclaration déstabilisa légèrement le Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas…

-La communauté sorcière est raciste et obsolète, l'interrompit Echo en faisant le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher de Draco. Pendant des centaines d'années, vous avez caché votre existence aux moldus, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le « problème mutant » pour vous inciter à faire front commun, ce serait encore le cas. Pourtant, combien de vies humaines auriez-vous pu sauver si vous aviez utilisés vos capacités pour les aider ? Apporter de l'eau en Afrique, guérir des maladies, prévenir des accidents, des meurtres… Vous pouviez le faire mais vous avez préféré ne vous préoccuper que de vous-mêmes, vous avez préféré rester tapis dans votre coin comme les rats que vous êtes. Et même dans votre monde, il y a des inégalités. Les créatures magiques, les loups-garous, les centaures et autres hybrides, la grande majorité des sorciers les considèrent comme inférieurs. Et vous vous insurgez parce qu'un jour, un homme appelé Voldemort a décidé que certains sorciers étaient dignes de vivre et d'autres pas, alors que vous émettez des jugements de valeur tout aussi semblables, à la différence que vous n'osez pas les exterminer, et préférez les mettre au banc de la société et les considérer avec mépris. Vous n'êtes qu'hypocrisie !

Echo avait presque crié cette phrase. Draco n'était pas capable de répondre, et c'étaient moins les paroles qui le choquaient que la douleur, la rancœur et l'amertume qu'il entendait dans la voix du mutant, qu'il lisait dans son regard hanté par un passé qu'il n'osait deviner.

-Et aujourd'hui nous sommes ici, nous les mutants. Et vous nous refusez le droit d'exister simplement parce que vous ne nous comprenez pas, et parce que vous avez peur. Parce que vous êtes lâches. Vous vous cachez derrière de bons sentiments factices, des mensonges auxquels vous-mêmes ne croyez qu'à moitié et qui vous permettent de commettre les pires atrocités tout en continuant de pouvoir vous regarder dans le miroir. J'en ai assez de votre morale à la noix qui nous oblige à prendre le droit chemin selon votre bonne volonté !

Echo rejoignit le blond à pas vif et le poussa violemment en arrière, le coinçant contre un mur. Une main posée sur sa gorge sans que le Serpentard n'esquisse un geste pour se dégager, il continua :

-Et qu'importe que vous persistiez à nous faire du mal, sachez que vous me trouverez toujours sur votre chemin. Nous ne sommes pas malades, nous sommes des êtres vivants à part entière. Et si vous devenez fort, je le deviendrai encore plus. Une seule personne suffit… Tant qu'une seule personne a besoin de vous… On peut décupler sa force à l'infini. Et ils ont besoin de moi.

Les larmes se devinaient dans la voix devenue fragile, et Draco les reçut comme un coup de poing. Il ne voyait plus le mutant, il ne voyait qu'un jeune homme tellement en colère… Oui, il y avait tellement, tellement de colère… Elle émanait de lui par vague, et autour d'eux, les chaises et les tables tremblaient.

-Vous savez, continua Echo, je dois avouer que j'étais un peu effrayé de devoir vous faire face. Parce que votre regard dégoûté me fait parfois me demander si je suis vraiment quelqu'un. Parce que, quelque part, je n'avais pas envie de m'apercevoir que vous aviez raison, et que je ne valais rien. Mais c'est faux. C'est vous qui êtes en retard vous êtes déjà dépassés, à vrai dire. Et vous, Malfoy, coincé ici, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un mort qui refuse de reconnaître que son temps est terminé. Vous êtes le mirage d'une époque révolue, une époque égocentrique et barbare. L'avenir, c'est nous, et à présent, la Terre ne doit être habitée que par des êtres qui sauront faire de ce monde un monde juste. Ceci est notre utopie, l'utopie d'un monde droit sans souillure, blanc comme neige, un monde sublime.

Les larmes coulèrent du regard si brillant et si amer alors qu'Echo finissait par murmurer :

-Malfoy… De nous deux… Le monstre, c'est vous.

La main de l'ange tremblait contre sa gorge, au même rythme des vibrations des vitres de la salle de classe qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Mais Draco ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tout ce qu'il voyait étaient les larmes qui coulaient de ce regard désespéré, et chaque goutte d'eau égratignait un peu plus son cœur.

Il ignorait ce qu'avait pu subir le brun pour être si brisé aujourd'hui. Ses ailes étaient sorties pendant son petit laïus, et plus que jamais, il semblait tombé du paradis. Draco savait qu'on ne change pas le passé, et que les larmes versées sont irrémédiables. Mais il pouvait poser sa marque sur le futur. Et Echo… Il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer. Jamais.

-Par merlin… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Où dois-je me mettre… pour voir le monde tel que tu le vois ? (2)

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors que le blond, fascinait, observait les larmes couler sur les lèvres rouges et pleines. Ces dernières finirent par laisser échapper d'une voix rauque :

-Vous devez vous mettre du côtés de ceux qui furent trahis, et qui demandent aujourd'hui réparation. Vous devez vous mettre du côté de ceux qui crient vengeance.

Draco posa une main sur la joue humide et déclara :

-Une personne aussi belle que vous devrait avoir moins de colère…

-C'est la colère qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rétorqua l'ange avec passion. (3)

Le Serpentard eut un sourire cynique et se pencha vers lui pour recueillir quelques larmes, avant de poser son autre main sur la hanche d'Echo qui tremblait toujours comme une feuille, de peine et de fureur. Il voulait le faire trembler de délice. Il voulait le soigner.

-Je vous détruirai, murmura le brun avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées par Draco qui l'entraina dans un étourdissant baiser.

Ce dernier se gorgea du goût merveilleux de l'ange, l'embrassant comme si c'était le dernier baiser dont il pourrait profiter. Les bras du mutant s'accrochèrent à sa nuque avec la force du désespoir. Il devina dans ses gestes son besoin de cette étreinte et son refus de l'admettre. Désireux de le convaincre, il enlaça la taille du jeune homme et le plaqua contre lui. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit ce délicieux corps ferme contre le sien et que le brun mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Il inversa leurs positions et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de lui échapper, s'empara des fesses rondes qu'il brûlait de toucher depuis le premier jour et plaqua leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux poussèrent un halètement quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent, et Harry pencha sa tête en arrière, permettant au Serpentard de dévorer son cou. Et celui-ci ne s'en priva pas.

Il le lécha d'abord, puis le suçota, souhaitant marquer ce corps comme sien. L'Elu ne s'en rendit pas compte et poussa une exclamation surprise lorsque le blond mordit la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Une vague de plaisir fulgurante descendit directement jusqu'à son sexe et il donna un coup de rein involontaire, faisant grogner Draco qui le mordit de plus belle. Harry cria.

Galvanisé, le Serpentard s'empressa de le satisfaire, ravi d'entendre les cris de l'ange qui perdait visiblement la tête grâce à ce qu'il lui faisait.

Sous ce délicieux traitement, Harry finit par n'être plus que sensations. Il avait l'impression que cette partie de son cou que Malfoy maltraitait était directement relié à son aine, et il était pris de spasmes à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir mourrait dans ses reins. Il sentait le sexe dur du blond contre lui à travers leurs pantalons respectifs, et ignorait si c'était déjà trop, ou au contraire pas assez… Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il tuerait Malfoy si ce dernier arrêtait.

Mais c'était loin d'être l'intention de Draco qui continuait à se frotter sauvagement contre lui. Il sentait l'orgasme arriver et de toute évidence, Echo n'en était plus très loin non plus. Celui-ci finit par se raidir dans ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque et le Serpentard jouit peu après du plus fabuleux orgasme de sa vie.

Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits. Draco fut le premier à se redresser. Il contempla les joues rouges de l'ange, ses yeux brillants, de nouveau à moitié dissimulés derrières quelques mèches ébènes. Et dans ce regard brillait une lueur incertaine, mélange de peur et d'espoir.

-Je vous détruirai, répéta Echo d'une voix rauque et fragile.

Sous ce regard, Draco se sentit à la fois faible et fort. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir ainsi, ou bien être le seul à pouvoir le rassurer.

-Je crois que c'est déjà ce que vous êtes en train de faire, répondit-il doucement.

**

* * *

**

Désolée pour le retard !

Sinelune

(1)Quelques phrases sont reprises de X-men 1

(2)Repris de Fruit Basket

(3)Repris de X-men 2


	10. Chapitre 10: Alors, je mourrai

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic est à caractère homosexuel, alors homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_shini-yaoi27, Massouda, Lulubell Alynn, ofo, Shin, Adenoide, Kou, Princesse Serenity, __Judy-Ellena, Clair Obscure, Ecnerrolf, Bins,_

Egwene Al' Vere, Jully Reed, Ours en peluche, Djianara, Mlle Eternity, onarluca, nounou, vega264, Archimede, Thecrasy, philae89,

_Isiril, LOkita Dulce, Dororo03, Kitten8,_

**Alalah, que ferais-je sans vous? Déjà, j'arrêterais d'écrire je crois :p**

oOo

**shini-yaoi27** : Salut ! Et oui, Echo n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre blond adoré :p J'espère que tu es soignée maintenant ! Moi aussi je suis malade, ça fait 2semaines que je me traine un rhume . Bisous bisous et bonne lecture !

**Isiril** : Salut ! Et encore, tu n'as pas encore fini d'en apprendre sur les pouvoirs de Harry ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^. Bisous !

**Kitten8** : Coucou ! Oui Harry est mutant de niveau 5, tu vas en savoir plus à ce sujet dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes autant et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Bisous à toi et bonne lecture ^^

**shin** : Coucou ! Et oui, Draco commence à ouvrir les yeux ^^ Effectivement son comportement est contradictoire, mais les yeux d'Echo sont si beaux… :p lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ Bisous à toi !

**kou** : Oooh t'es mignonne ! Merci beaucoup ^^. Mais quand même, promis je ferai des efforts pour ne plus être en retard ! Bisous à toi ^^

**nounou** : Salut Nounou ! Ben, merci encore ) Bisous à toi et bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

**adenoide** : Rooh mais arrête ! C'est moi qui décide et je dis que non, Draco n'utilisera pas Harry comme une vieille chaussette, sinon je le fais faire tuer par un rat enragé ! C'est vrai qu'il veut Harry parce que celui-ci ne veut pas de lui, mais tu vas voir, bientôt il le voudra juste parce que c'est lui. Par contre, pour Hermione, c'est totalement vrai. Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** :**** Alors, je mourrai**

* * *

-Bonjour, Madame Granger, salua Rufus Scrimgeour en pénétrant dans le spacieux bureau de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit aimablement la concernée.

Elle s'était levée à son entrée et lui indiqua la chaise devant son bureau. Elle attendit que ce dernier ce soit installé pour se rasseoir. Bien que rien ne transparût sur son visage, elle appréhendait la discussion à venir. Elle avait commencé ses recherches il y avait presque un an maintenant, et n'était pas plus avancée. Bien sûr, elle avait rassemblé de nombreuses informations sur la mutation, mais aucune sur le moyen de l'éradiquer sans tuer son porteur. Elle craignait d'être remplacée, alors qu'elle se savait être la personne la plus à même de mener à bien ces recherches.

C'est seulement après les politesses de circonstance que Scrimgeour se décida à dévoiler le but de sa visite.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez toujours des difficultés à trouver un antidote. Or, depuis que Monsieur Malfoy a disparu, le ministère est de plus en plus inquiet et demande des résultats.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Monsieur, répondit Hermione le plus neutrement possible, réprimant mal son agacement.

Elle aussi avait tout intérêt à trouver cet antidote, elle faisait de son mieux.

-Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, Madame Weasley, s'empressa de la rassurer son interlocuteur. Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour vous confier un nouveau pensionnaire dont je pense que les capacités vous impressionneront beaucoup.

Il se leva, rapidement imitée par Hermione qui ne cachait pas sa curiosité. Ils se rendirent au dortoir du pensionnat, où étaient hébergés les jeunes mutants et elle réalisa que la porte d'une chambre habituellement inoccupée était ouverte. Elle dépassa le ministre et s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce, découvrant deux aurors au centre de la pièce, occupés à surveiller un jeune garçon pâle et chauve.

-En quoi pourrait-il m'aider dans mes recherches ? demanda-t-elle en saluant les adultes d'un signe de tête.

-Hier, des aurors ont étés appelés au secours par des sorciers qui se trouvaient dans un parc de Londres. Un adolescent aux capacités semblables à celles des crapauds s'amusait à terroriser son public en sortant une langue longue de plusieurs mètres pour jeter des objets sur les passants… D'ailleurs, nous avons également installé ce garçon dans une chambre libre. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est que les aurors sont arrivés au moment exact où ce garçon s'interposait. Et dès qu'il s'est approché, les pouvoirs du gamin se sont éteints.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'osait trop imaginer ce qu'on pouvait en conclure et pourtant, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir.

-Vous voulez dire que le pouvoir de ce mutant est d'annihiler celui des autres ?

-Tant qu'il se trouve à proximité, oui, répondit Scrimgeour. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avons conclu pour l'instant, la suite vous appartient. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez faire bon usage de l'habileté de votre nouveau pensionnaire.

-Oh, n'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet, Monsieur le ministre, répondit Hermione, ayant du mal à contenir son excitation.

Elle salua les trois hommes qui prirent congé, puis se tourna vers le garçon assis sur son lit qui n'avait pas bougé avec un sourire avenant.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi pendant ton séjour au pensionnat. Peux-tu me dire ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Jimmy, Madame, Jimmy Beckett, l'informa poliment celui-ci.

Le sourire de la médicomage s'élargit. Elle vint s'agenouiller devant le mutant et déclara d'une voix douce :

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Tellement, tellement heureuse, si tu savais…

**oOo**

Le lendemain, Draco attendait avec impatience la visite d'Echo. Il eut un sourire ironique en pensant qu'il était plutôt heureux d'être prisonnier des X-mens. Son visage s'assombrit cependant lorsqu'il repensa à sa mission. Il avait fallu un certain temps avant que Kendra ne se lasse et qu'Echo soit envoyé à sa place, et cela devait bientôt faire un mois qu'il était enfermé ici. Les X-men n'avaient pas demandé de rançon et ils avaient eu raison, car malgré toute son efficacité, le ministère n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour sauver un ancien mangemort, quand bien même l'était-il devenu pour aider l'ordre du Phoenix.

Il était vrai que les sorciers étaient loin d'être des enfants de chœur, et Echo avait raison mais après tout, Draco lui-même était loin d'être un saint, alors il n'avait rien à reprocher aux autres.

Son regard se reporta sur le mur végétal, désireux d'y voir apparaître l'ange aux sublimes yeux verts. Leur confrontation de la veille était encore dans son esprit et ne semblait pas près de le quitter. Détail important, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'allusion du mutant à son appartenance aux Serpentards, ce qui pouvait induire qu'il avait étudié à Poudlard. Mais Draco était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié un tel individu s'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de l'école, alors pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il pas ?

Le mutant s'était particulièrement dévoilé à la fin de son cours, et Draco avait été sincèrement heurté par toute cette souffrance qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était réellement curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait brisé à ce point, et savait déjà qu'il ne se servirait pas de cette faiblesse pour lui faire davantage de mal. La blessure qu'il avait entraperçue était déjà trop large et trop profonde pour qu'il se permette de l'aggraver. Tout en l'ange n'était que larmes et fureur, et il désirait à présent le voir sourire, bien qu'il ignorât pour l'instant comment faire. Il se doutait que le voir souffrir plairait à Echo, mais il n'était guère disposé à se couper un bras pour lui faire plaisir.

De façon assez étrange, il se sentait coupable, car bien que n'ayant pas directement fait du mal au mutant, il était un ennemi pour lui. Et ce dernier était loin d'être sauvé, car si le camp de Draco gagnait cette guerre et que le brun se faisait capturer…

Le blond blêmit et se leva avec nervosité, faisant quelques pas dans la petite pièce. Tolèrerait-il qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Accepterait-il qu'on le bride à nouveau, qu'on l'emprisonne, supporterait-il de le voir pleurer, de voir son sang couler ?

Il savait déjà que non. Pourtant, ceci se produirait si les siens l'emportaient, et c'était le rôle du Serpentard lui-même de tout faire pour atteindre ce but.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et pencha la tête en arrière, grimaçant intérieurement quand il se fit la réflexion que cette histoire prenait des allures de Roméo et Juliette, en plus intéressant bien sûr, puisqu'il tenait l'un des rôles principaux. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour régler cette situation il fallait que l'ange se range de son côté. Il se doutait que cette hypothèse était presque irréalisable, étant donné la rancœur que ce dernier avait à l'encontre des sorciers, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer. Surtout qu'Echo avait un cruel besoin de reconnaissance, d'écoute et d'affection, et Draco découvrit qu'il était tout disposé à lui offrir tout cela.

Il se redressa, impatient de voir arriver son visiteur et décidé à le convaincre.

Mais Echo ne vint pas.

**oOo**

Epuisé, Harry alluma le jet et se glissa au-dessous. Il savoura avec délice l'eau chaude qui s'appliqua à envelopper son corps dans une douce étreinte. Sa mission avait duré cinq jours. Retrouver ce mutant, même avec l'aide de Charles Xavier et de son cérébro, s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Plus dangereux également.

Il soupira, prenant garde à ne pas mouiller son aile blessée et bandée. Il ne pourrait pas les faire disparaître tant qu'il ne serait pas entièrement guéri, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir au grand jour pendant un temps, et qu'il devait donc prendre un congé en tant que Harry Potter, ce qui l'ennuyait terriblement.

En effet, la rumeur courrait qu'Hermione avait peut-être trouvé un antidote et il mourait d'envie d'en savoir davantage. L'ennui était que le remplaçant de Malfoy, désireux de faire ses preuves, mettait volontairement Harry à l'écart. Celui-ci regrettait à présent de s'être montré si effacé, car s'il s'était fait davantage remarqué en étant le secrétaire du blond, peut-être l'aurait-il remplacé aujourd'hui, ce qui lui aurait permis d'avoir accès à de nombreuses informations, et peut-être même aurait-il pu détruire l'organisation de l'intérieur.

Il termina de se laver et sortit de la douche. Avec ses ailes, s'habiller fut un problème et il dut recourir à la magie pour y parvenir. Il mit un jean et un t-shirt noir avant de sortir de chambre. Il parcourut les couloirs en direction de la cuisine avec la ferme intention d'y dévorer tout ce qu'il trouverait. A présent qu'il avait fait son rapport et soigné son aile, il était temps de s'occuper de son estomac.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il croisa Méta qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et qui, toute à ses pensées, ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Echo, tu es revenu ! Oh, tu es blessé, est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en désignant son aile bandée.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Juste une égratignure. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-il de nouveau.

-Oh ! C'est ton blondinet. Il est d'une humeur massacrante et il rend fou Aqua.

-Aqua ? répéta Harry, surpris. Mais que font-ils ensemble ?

-Et bien, comme il ne semblait écouter que toi et qu'il se moque des autres mutants, il avait été décidé qu'il serait seul en ton absence. Mais hier, il a exigé de sortir et n'a de cesse de demander des nouvelles de toi. Personne ne lui a rien dit, c'est trop amusant de le voir si furibond. Aqua a été chargé de s'en occuper parce que c'est l'un des plus patients mais je ne sais pas s'il va tenir encore longtemps. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans lui arracher la tête !

-Je suis content que quelqu'un se rende enfin compte de mon infinie indulgence, répliqua le Survivant avec un sourire. Bon, je vais manger… Je verrai ça tout à l'heure !

Il quitta Méta après un sourire amical et s'empressa de se rendre à la cuisine, de plus en plus affamé. Malfoy attendrait bien qu'il ait rempli son estomac !

Il aurait dû comprendre, en voyant Méta arriver dans le sens opposé et lui raconter cette histoire, qu'Aqua et leur prisonnier n'étaient pas loin, mais était trop préoccupé par l'appel du ventre pour en conclure quoi que ce soit. Aussi fut-il étonné lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine et qu'une casserole vint s'éclater contre le chambranle de la porte, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous. De la nourriture et des ustensiles de cuisine recouvraient le sol et le plan de travail, les chaises étaient renversées, une vitre brisée, et au milieu de la petite pièce, Aqua et Draco se défiaient du regard.

Harry prit le moment de contempler la scène, à la fois amusé et exaspéré. L'état de la pièce était obligatoirement du fait du Serpentard qui devait avoir perdu le contrôle de sa magie, car le pouvoir d'Aqua ne lui permettait pas de faire une telle chose. Malfoy ne semblait pas effrayé par le mutant qui faisait pourtant deux têtes de plus que lui. Le blond était loin d'être gringalet, il était même assez imposant, musclé, racé… L'Elu secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Mais Aqua était immense et ses biceps avaient la taille de sa propre tête. Il était particulièrement impressionnant, mais Harry savait que Malfoy était très doué pour jauger les gens, et il devait déjà avoir dû comprendre qu'Aqua n'était pas du genre violent. A vrai dire, il était même très pacifiste. Pourtant il regardait le Serpentard comme s'il voulait le manger tout cru et le Survivant devina que ce dernier s'était montré particulièrement insupportable.

-Tu vas nettoyer tes dégâts immédiatement… s'il te plait, gronda Aqua, se montrant hargneux sans pour autant être capable de mettre de côté sa gentillesse.

-Je ne suis pas une bonniche ! Et de toute façon, celui qui devrait être au pied de l'autre, c'est plutôt vous, sale monstre !

Aqua serra les poings. Harry savait qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter sa condition, se traitant lui-même d'aberration quelques années plus tôt, et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le lui envoie en pleine figure.

-Ecoute, je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi…

-Non, c'est à Echo qu'incombe cette tâche, et d'ailleurs j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos cachotteries puériles ! Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit où il est.

Harry sourit et franchit le seuil de la porte.

-Je vous ai tellement manqué que ça ? C'est adorable… dit-il d'une voix ironique.

Son ton sembla passer inaperçu et le blond manqua de se tordre le cou en se tournant vers lui. Le brun fut frappé par le soulagement qu'il perçut dans le regard d'argent.

-Mais bon sang où étiez-vous ? s'écria Malfoy en se précipitant vers lui avec la visible intention de l'éteindre, de l'embrasser ou bien de faire quelque chose de tout aussi dégoûtant.

Harry s'empressa de lui mettre son poing dans la figure avant que le Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de le toucher. Ce dernier fut violemment repoussé en arrière et frotta sa mâchoire qui devait maintenant être bien douloureuse. Il aurait sûrement un bleu demain mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il devait être trop habitué à ses coups maintenant…

-Vous avez été absent cinq jours ! fit Draco d'une voix froide et pleine de reproches.

-J'ignorais que nous nous devions quelque chose. C'est vraiment difficile pour vous de comprendre que tout le monde ne vit pas dans le but de vous servir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, répliqua sèchement le blond. Je m'inquiétais… avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry fut déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle il lui avait dit une telle chose. Dire cela, c'était exposer une faiblesse au grand jour et risquer d'être blessé. Du moins si c'était vrai, ce dont il doutait fortement, et à juste raison.

-Et bien moi j'ai faim, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers l'autre mutant qui n'avait pas bougé et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Salut Aqua.

-Salut Echo. Tu dois être fatigué vas t'installer à la cafétéria, je vais te préparer un plateau.

Harry hocha la tête, ravi, et se détourna. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Draco aperçut l'aile bandée. Il avait été si soulagé de revoir l'ange qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au reste. Il bougea sans même réfléchir et ce n'est que lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui avec un regard agacé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était emparé de son poignet.

-Vous êtes blessé, constata-t-il.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher à vous.

Il tenta de se dégager mais le blond le tint fermement.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Ecoutez, soupira Harry, j'ai _vraiment_ faim, et je n'ai pas la patience suffisante pour supporter vos…

-Très bien, alors allons à la cafétéria, le coupa son interlocuteur en le lâchant et le dépassant.

Echo poussa un autre soupir. Il aurait bien aimé se passer de la présence de l'ex-mangemort mais il était chargé de s'en occuper… et bien plus encore. Il le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire et salua quelques élèves avant de le rejoindre à une table près de la fenêtre, un peu à l'écart. Le blond ne quittait pas du regard son aile bandée, les lèvres pincées. Enervé par ce regard fixe, Harry s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire, préférant son silence à ses remarques sarcastiques. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par l'arrivée d'Aqua qui posa un plateau bien garni devant le brun. Celui-ci oublia immédiatement le sorcier et commença à dévorer son repas sans attendre.

-Merchi, fit-il en direction d'Aqua, alors que Draco prenait une mine écœurée en le voyant parler la bouche pleine.

-De rien. Je te laisse avec l'insupportable blondinet, passe me voir quand tu as un peu de temps.

-Bien sûr !

Le mutant les quitta et Harry continua de manger en ignorant soigneusement le Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait décidé d'attendre la fin de son repas avant de l'interroger, avant tout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Echo lui parle la bouche pleine, et ensuite parce que s'il s'énervait, il n'aurait plus de nourriture à lui balancer au visage. Il contempla donc le mutant qui dévorait méthodiquement chaque chose qu'il voyait sur son plateau.

Il semblait fatigué des cernes mangeaient son beau visage et il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Et puis son aile… Il devait être parti en mission, en dangereuse mission. Etait-il allé combattre ? S'en était-il pris à des sorciers ?

Dès que l'ange eut avalé sa dernière bouchée, il attaqua :

-Où étiez-vous ?

Echo fronça les sourcils.

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

-Vraiment ? siffla Draco en grinçant des dents. Pourtant, la semaine dernière, vous étiez en train de pleurer dans mes bras de la plus pitoyable des façons. Ce que nous avons partagé…

L'ange se leva brusquement, faisant voler le plateau à travers la pièce qui s'éclata au sol dans un grand bruit. La totalité des élèves présents se tourna vers eux, avec curiosité et inquiétude. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il aurait dû se douter que Malfoy profiterait de son moment de faiblesse. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part.

-Nous n'avons rien partagé.

-Bien sûr que si. Et j'exige de savoir où vous étiez, ce que vous avez fait, et pourquoi, ou sinon je jure que je vous arracherai ces informations, avec ou sans votre consentement.

L'inutilité de la menace sauta au yeux du Survivant qui lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

-A votre guise. De toute façon, les perdants aboient souvent comme des chiens faibles.

Il se détourna et sortit de la cafétéria à pas rapides. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Malfoy le rattraper et refusa de se retourner. Il fut cependant bien obligé de prêter attention à sa présence quand ce dernier le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce la plus proche qui se révéla être une petite bibliothèque. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres et au milieu se trouvaient une table basse, un canapé et deux fauteuils. Il grimaça de douleur quand Draco le plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer, appuyant ainsi sur son aile blessée. Le blond s'en rendit compte presque immédiatement et le lâcha.

-Vous avez mal ?

-J'ai l'air de faire semblant ? répliqua hargneusement Harry.

Il repoussa son agresseur et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, prenant garde à ses ailes. De toute façon, le blond ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse à ses questions, il le savait. Il détestait être ignoré et il était particulièrement têtu.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'Elu recula vers l'accoudoir, regrettant de n'avoir pas pris le fauteuil.

-Racontez-moi, réclama Malfoy d'une voix douce qui le surprit.

Il le dévisagea, encore plus étonné de voir le regard argent empli d'inquiétude et d'intérêt sincère.

-Vous êtes très bon acteur, commenta-t-il.

Draco eut un petit sourire amer.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que mes manières sont frivoles... Que mes sentiments ne sont pas profonds.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement mais il répliqua presque immédiatement :

- Cela m'est complètement égal. Je n'éprouve que mépris envers les personnes de votre espèce, et vos états d'âmes ne m'intéressent pas. Néanmoins, j'ignorais que vous en possédiez une. Cela vous rend d'autant plus détestable que vous ne la méritez pas.

Il y eut un silence tendu avant que le blond ne réponde :

-On dit que le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune. Mais je commence à croire qu'il n'y a aucune limite à la vôtre.

-Effectivement, répondit platement le Survivant.

Draco soupira et détourna les yeux. Il voulait vraiment qu'Echo se range à ses côtés, mais sans doute avait-il été trop optimiste…

Harry regarda les traits de son interlocuteur s'assombrir de plus en plus. Il était étonné que le blond dévoile si facilement son état d'esprit, lui qui était toujours si maître de lui-même, c'est pourquoi il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une comédie. Mais il semblait sérieux… Il baissa son regard sur les mains fines qu'il serrait l'une contre l'autre à s'en faire mal. Avait-il donc été si inquiet ? Pour lui ?

-Je devais stopper un mutant, finit-il par dire.

Le blond leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était dangereux, parce qu'il faisait du mal. Je devais le tuer.

-Alors vous, les X-men, faites justice vous-même ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Draco avec colère. Comment pouvez-vous décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, et nous reprocher de vouloir faire la même chose ?

-Parce que ma justice vaut mieux que la vôtre.

-Vraiment ? Que reprochez-vous à la nôtre ? Elle est parfaitement équitable !

-Oh oui, très équitable, rétorqua Echo en relevant le menton d'un geste orgueilleux. C'est vrai après tout, elle punit tout le monde, les innocents comme les coupables.

Draco serra les poings.

-Il n'empêche que nous sommes une autorité légale. Lorsque vous tuez quelqu'un, ce n'est pas faire justice, c'est un meurtre.

-Je sais, acquiesça le brun. Je vous signale cependant que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, car aux yeux de la communauté mutante, les X-men sont une autorité légale. Mais de toute façon, cela n'a guère d'importance car au fond, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de tuer ?

Le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, oui. Après tout, les humains tuent beaucoup d'êtres vivants. Est-ce pardonnable ? Est-ce par incompréhension ? Parce qu'il sont inférieurs ? Peut-on tuer des êtres que l'on ne comprend pas ? Je veux dire, si l'on oublie le mal que vous avez infligé à vos compatriotes, il n'empêche que vous avez déjà pris des vies. En mangeant de la viande, des légumes, en salissant les forêts, la mer, vous avez pris la vie d'autres êtres.

-C'est totalement stupide, nous faisons cela pour nous nourrir ! s'insurgea le blond.

-Non. Lorsque les êtres autres qu'humains tuent, c'est pour se nourrir et vivre. Les humains sont différents, ils tuent ce qui les gêne, leurs congénères comme les autres formes de vie. Et même ceux qui sont différents ont déjà tué quelque chose. Alors pourquoi ne peut-on pas les inclure parmi ceux qu'on peut tuer ? Parce qu'ils sont de la race dominante ? On pourrait les tuer s'il existait une race supérieure ? Je ne pense pas. Donc, pourquoi ne devrait-on pas tuer d'autres êtres humains ?

Avec un demi-sourire, l'ange contempla la mine éberluée de Draco qui tentait désespérément de trouver des arguments contraires. Celui-ci pensait que l'ange désapprouvait la violence, mais se rendait compte à présent qu'il désapprouvait celle qu'il n'infligeait pas_ lui-même. _Devant son silence, Harry demanda :

-Dites-moi, cela vous arrive-t-il souvent d'affirmer des choses avec autant de force et de conviction… Sans même savoir pourquoi ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir en guise de réponse et continua :

-Que ce soit d'un point de vue moral, idéologique, ou biologique, il y a plusieurs réponses. Mais aucune n'est vraiment valable. (1) Il n'existe aucun moyen pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Il n'existe aucun moyen pour que tout le monde vive et que le mal disparaisse de cette terre. Donc au bout du compte, même si je l'ai cru pendant longtemps, il est impossible de _sauver_ tout le monde…

Son regard se fit vague alors qu'il se remémorait une époque où son surnom de Sauveur avait encore un sens pour lui.

-Au final, les hommes désirent seulement protéger ce qu'ils aiment. Même si pour cela ils doivent faire du mal à d'autres personnes.

Malfoy resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux dans le vague. L'atmosphère de la bibliothèque, poussiéreuse et feutrée, donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Harry le laissa réfléchir, et en profita pour observer son vis-à-vis. D'un point de vue objectif, il était extrêmement séduisant. Ses traits étaient virils, très masculins, et néanmoins particulièrement purs. Et jamais il n'avait vu une telle couleur de cheveux sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ils étaient si blonds qu'ils en devenaient presque blancs, ils ressemblaient à de l'or pastel, et s'accordaient parfaitement à sa peau laiteuse qu'il savait étonnamment douce. L'Elu ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ses préférences sexuelles, il avait toujours cru aimer les femmes parce que c'était le plus logique. Mais depuis que le blond l'avait embrassé… Il posa son regard sur les lèvres pleines et son souffle s'accéléra. Il garda les yeux fixés dessus, comme hypnotisé, et ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elles s'étaient mises à bouger.

-Ainsi, vous prônez la loi du plus fort. Mais un jour, vous tomberez sur une personne plus forte que vous, et vous perdrez.

L'ange lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

-Aucun risque. Je suis indestructible.

-Et ça, c'est pour la décoration ? ricana le Serpentard en désignant son bandage.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, se corrigea le brun. Disons que je deviendrai bientôt indestructible, dès que…

Il s'interrompit, sentant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Draco sentit sa réticence et insista.

-Dès que ?

Harry hésita, et finit par terminer en détournant les yeux.

-Dès que… l'on aura stoppé ma mutation.

Le blond sursauta.

-Comment cela ?

Harry soupira et se décida à tout lui avouer. Après tout, le blond ne pourrait pas retourner cette information contre lui.

-Je suis un mutant de classe 5, et mes pouvoirs sont de moins en moins contrôlables. Avoir un niveau 5, c'est risquer de faire du mal aux autres ainsi qu'à soi-même sans pouvoir l'empêcher, et la question que j'ai toujours dû me poser est « Contrôlerai-je ces pouvoirs, ou en serai-je l'instrument ? » (2) Voyez-vous… Ma capacité première, c'est de voler celle des autres. Il suffit que je touche un autre mutant pour lui dérober son pouvoir. Mais mes cellules finissent par ne plus faire la part des choses, ce qui crée chez moi des disfonctionnements, et il y a en moi cette soif presque vitale qui me pousse à en vouloir plus. Mais je reste un humain, et il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter.

Il marqua une pause, laissant à Malfoy le temps de bien digérer ses paroles. Ce dernier s'était raidi et le contemplait avec tant d'inquiétude qu'il en paraissait presque effrayé.

-C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas encore libérer mes pleins pouvoirs, car je risquerais de blesser des personnes à qui je ne veux pas faire de mal. C'est pourquoi j'ai été blessé pendant cette mission, et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'Hermione Granger, votre scientifique, trouve un antidote. Magnéto m'a promis que lorsque ce sera fait, nous pourrons la forcer à créer un dérivatif qui stoppera ma capacité sans détruire les pouvoirs que j'ai déjà. Puis nous détruirons cet antidote, pour que plus aucun mutant n'ait à craindre de perdre cette partie de lui. Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons jamais attaqué le ministère sorcier et votre laboratoire.

Draco était absolument stupéfait par ces révélations. Il dévisagea l'ange, refusant de croire que celui-ci était dans une si délicate situation. Si fort et si fragile à la fois. Trop fort, et trop fragile. Comment le Serpentard était-il susceptible d'aider quelqu'un qui avait tant de poids à supporter ?

-Et si nous ne trouvons pas d'antidote ? finit-il par demander avec hésitation.

-Alors, je mourrai, répondit l'ange avec un sourire presque tendre.

**

* * *

**

C'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté . mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, bisous bisous !

Dialogue à la fois repris et inspiré de X de Clamp

Citation reprise de X-men 3


	11. CHapitre 11: L'antidote

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_Djianara, Manoirmalfoys, Jully Reed, Ecnerrolf, Aislinn123, adenoide, onarluca, Mlle Eternity, Tinalisa, ofo, Sarah, Siniyaoi 27, Kitten8,_

philae89, Dororo03, Massouda, Archimede, Thecrasy, Egwene Al' Vere, nounou,

**Merci mes princesses!**

oOo

**Kitten8 **: Oooh t'es mignonne ^^ Ben le 6 c'est clair qu'il est pas cool mais c'est le point de départ de tout (oui, j'aime quand ça commence dans la souffrance… :p) Echo absorbe les pouvoirs, il ne les copie pas. Mais il faut qu'il le veuille, il ne suffit pas de toucher l'épiderme de quelqu'un pour l'obtenir, ce doit être un acte voulu et conscient, ce qui est bien plus pratique pour lui sinon il ne pourrait toucher aucun mutant et risquerait beaucoup plus d'être dépassé par ses propres pouvoirs. Mais tu auras l'occasion de voir par toi-même comment ça se passe :p. Bisous bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Siniyaoi 27** : Coucou ! Ahah, pour les ailes, c'est pas fini ! p tu verras. Mais c'est fai exprès que Harry ne soit pas reconnu tu sais, c'est expliqué pourquoi dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. De rien pour répondre, mais merci beaucoup à toi de m'écrire ! Des nouveautés dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira, bonne lecture à toi, bisous !

**adenoide** : Euh, désolée mais j'ai pas compris ta review… Bonne lecture quand même, lol !

**Sarah** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^^ Oui c'était le chap que j'aime moins, mais bon. Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi, et merci pour ta review ! ^^

**nounou** : merci beaucoup ^^ Voilà le nouveau chap, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11

** :**** L'antidote**

* * *

Draco fit le tour de sa nouvelle chambre avec satisfaction. Il ignorait pourquoi on l'avait sorti de sa prison, pourquoi Echo, après ses révélations, l'avait mené jusqu'ici en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de ses nouveaux appartements, et qu'il ne retournerait plus dans sa prison végétale, à condition d'être « sage ». Il l'ignorait, et peu lui importait les raisons d'une telle décision, si le résultat était une telle amélioration de sa condition.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'arrière de l'école. Il avait peine à croire aux dires d'Echo. Voilà donc pourquoi les X-men ne s'en étaient jamais pris au ministère. Draco s'était toujours posé la question, car il était persuadé que les mutants auraient sans aucun doute attaqué leur centre s'ils en avaient eu la possibilité. Il s'était dit qu'ils étaient incapables de franchir leur défenses, mais après le combat lors duquel il s'était fait capturer, il avait dû admettre que les mutants surpassaient les sorciers, et la question était demeurée entière.

Ainsi, ils attendaient que Granger termine son antidote pour ensuite s'en emparer et détruire leur organisation. Il avait toujours cru qu'ils attaqueraient pour éviter que des mutants soient privés de leur pouvoir, ce qui avait été idiot. Il savait que la mutation entraînait parfois une modification cellulaire des humains trop violente pour que ces derniers y résistent, et il arrivait que certains d'entre eux meurent, écrasés par la force de leur mutation qui ne cessait de se développer. Ces mutants-là étaient incontrôlables, car instables, mais c'étaient aussi les plus puissants. Si Magnéto, toujours avide de pouvoir, parvenait à les guérir, comme il souhaitait guérir Echo, ils deviendraient des armes infiniment meurtrières, et ceci valait bien que certains mutants que le ministère avait capturé perdent leur capacités.

Les conséquences d'un tel évènement seraient catastrophiques. Il sentit un détestable frisson le parcourir. Il devait avertir Scrimgeour. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire ! Ces mutants étaient dangereux, ils étaient des monstres.

Le souvenir d'Echo, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et la voix cassée resurgit dans son esprit. Non. Il avait tort. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Etaient-ils même seulement malades ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il savait que sa vision était altérée par le désir, voire même l'affection qu'il avait pour le bel ange, et craignait de se fourvoyer. Pourtant, il se connaissait assez pour savoir que même le plus brûlant des désirs n'aurait pu obscurcir son jugement à ce point. Echo l'avait poussé à prendre au sérieux les mutants et à considérer les choses autrement il avait tout simplement accéléré le processus. Et aujourd'hui, la vie du mutant était menacée…

Draco soupira, les yeux fixés sur le parc sans le voir. De toute façon, tant qu'il serait ici, il ne pourrait rien faire. Kendra lui avait dit, lors de leur premier entretien, qu'ils espéraient que le blond change d'avis et défende leur cause auprès des siens. Il lui avait rit au nez à ce moment-là, mais ce qu'il avait cru impossible était en train de se produire. Il pouvait faire mine de croire en eux pour sortir d'ici, mais savait que certains mutants télépathes pouvaient très facilement percevoir son plan s'il se décidait à l'adopter. Et puis… Même s'il parvenait à sortir, qui choisirait-il ? Demanderait-il à Granger de cesser ses recherches pour éviter l'hécatombe, ou la presserait-il pour guérir Echo ? Peut-être était-ce tout aussi bien qu'il n'aie pas à se poser la question.

**oOo**

Harry se tenait debout au centre de la salle des trophées. Le corps tendu à l'extrême par une intense concentration, il faisait voler les coupes et médailles autour de lui, chacun dans un sens qui semblait aléatoire mais qui était en réalité parfaitement calculé. Il en maîtrisait dix c'était sa limite.

Il tenta cependant de soulever une onzième coupe et fut pris de tremblement, sentant sa magie s'expulser hors de son corps sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il serra les dents, essayant de garder le contrôle mais les tentures des fenêtres commencèrent à s'embraser et il relâcha le tout sans plus attendre.

Les objets métalliques échouèrent au sol avec fracas et il prit une profonde inspiration, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'y arrivait pas… toutes ces mutations en lui détruisaient ses capacités au lieux de les augmenter.

-Tu ne parviendras à rien tant que tu n'auras pas l'antidote, fit la voix de Kendra derrière lui.

Harry se tourna vers la belle femme noire aux yeux bandés.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Il commença à ramasser les objets un à un alors que son amie le rejoignait.

-Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui.

Le Survivant se redressa et fixa la jeune femme.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je sais lire dans les esprits mieux que Charles Xavier et je sais ce qui se profile dans le tien. L'aimer te conduirait à ta perte, crois-moi. Je… je m'inquiète, tu sais. Je vois déjà ton cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner à mieux maîtriser tes pouvoirs, toi aussi, répliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, parce que tu te trompes. Jamais Malfoy ne passera avant mes frères.

Kendra leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de son ami si fort et si fragile.

-J'espère.

**oOo**

Scrimgeour leva la tête en entendant sa secrétaire entrer dans son bureau. Eline était particulièrement efficace et il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir engagé une telle perle.

-Oui ?

-Une missive de Madame Granger, Monsieur, l'informa la jeune femme en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Rufus, d'habitude si maître de lui-même, fut cette fois incapable de cacher son empressement et lui arracha presque le papier des mains. Il survola les lignes du regard avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Contactez le premier ministre moldu et informez-le du fait qu'un antidote a été trouvé.

-Bien Monsieur, dit Eline en tournant les talons.

Elle alla se rasseoir à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre, mais celle-ci n'était pas destinée à un moldu. Son destinataire était Charles Xavier.

**oOo**

Harry et Draco s'étaient rejoints vingt minutes plus tôt sur un banc près du petit lac, mais le Serpentard avait à peine répondu aux salutations du brun et ne disait plus rien depuis.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si silencieux ? Si c'est parce que vous êtes énervé pour une obscure raison, je vous signale qu'habituellement on cesse de bouder après la puberté.

Seul le silence lui répondit et le blond ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, gardant les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire. Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il perdait déjà un temps précieux en jouant les dames de compagnie, ce n'était pas pour se faire ignorer. Il avait pourtant cru que quelque chose avait changé lors de ses dernières confidences. Le blond avait semblé touché lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa mort prochaine… Harry tilta.

-Oh, je vois, ma condition prouve à vos yeux que je suis bien une dégénérescence et vous estimez que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ? Ou bien vous ne voyez tout simplement pas pourquoi vous gaspilleriez de la salive pour un futur cadavre ?

Malfoy sursauta à ces derniers mots et l'empoigna brusquement par les épaules. Pris au dépourvu, Harry se retint de le geler sur place en voyant son regard éperdu.

-Non… souffla le sorcier.

L'Elu attendit mais rien d'autre ne vint.

-Alors quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il. Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à vous expliquer, je ne vais pas m'attarder inutilement.

Il tenta de le repousser mais le blond le maintenait fermement. De plus en plus énervé, il s'apprêtait à lui en coller une lorsque celui-ci déclara :

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que vous m'avez dit. Enfin, si, mais pas de la façon dont vous le voyez. Je pensais que ces nouvelles m'auraient moins touché mais…

Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue du brun qui le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et se demanda pourquoi il perdait tout sens commun à chaque fois que ce petit enfoiré le touchait.

-Quand je vous regarde… Echo…

Sa voix se fit murmure et il s'avança pour poser leur front l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et l'Elu se mordit les lèvres, troublé.

-Vous m'avez dit hier que les hommes désirent seulement protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. Je crois que je sais pour qui je veux me battre aujourd'hui… Je ne veux plus vous voir pleurer, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Je… tiens à vous. Je sais que c'est rapide, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Mais je… c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin.

Harry trembla. Il y avait tant de sincérité dans ces mots… Personne ne pouvait être si bon acteur.

-Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis… argumenta-t-il malgré lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir ce que je ressens. En revanche, j'ai terriblement envie de mieux vous connaître, précisément parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vous.

Draco s'avança un peu plus et effleura les lèvres douces qui lui manquaient dès qu'il les quittait.

-Je sais que vous me cachez la vérité. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître trop bien pour vous avoir rencontré il y a si peu de temps. Vous bloquez mon esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que Malfoy devinerait la vérité mais se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise.

-Pas moi, mais l'un d'entre nous, oui. Si vous me reconnaissiez… cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences pour les miens.

A son grand étonnement, Draco ne s'insurgea pas qu'on ait pu violer son esprit.

-Si ses barrières mentales sont si fortes, et que je ne peux faire aucun lien, pouvez-vous me révéler votre nom véritable ?

Harry eut un sourire amer.

-Echo est mon nom. Mon ancien moi a définitivement disparu. Je suis un mutant à présent, jusqu'à la mort.

Draco se recula. Il posa son regard sur les ailes du brun, puis sur le pansement. Il détourna la tête et le Survivant, blessé, le prit par le menton pour le forcer à regarder ses ailes.

-Non, ne détournez pas vos yeux de la différence.

Draco retira sa seconde main de l'épaule du brun avant d'aller caresser ses plumes immaculées, prenant bien garde d'éviter sa blessure. Les ailes frémirent, Echo frissonna, et le Serpentard sourit.

-Je n'ai pas détourné les yeux de votre différence, mais du mal qu'on est susceptible de vous infliger à cause de celle-ci.

Il continua à caresser les plumes douces, et posa sa seconde main sur la taille du brun pour le rapprocher de lui. A son étonnement et sa plus grande joie, ce dernier se laissa faire et leva vers lui ses magnifique yeux émeraude qui lui faisaient tant perdre la tête, avant de demander :

-Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour moi ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils, amusé.

-Vous essayez de savoir si je peux vous être utile, et si je peux vous trahir ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit franchement Harry. Je veux juste savoir si j'aurais raison de vous accorder ma confiance.

Après tout, l'aveu du Serpentard était plutôt difficile à croire. Il se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur le Serpentard qui fut un instant agacé en pensant que le mutant espérait ainsi mieux le manipuler, mais qui se radoucit en apercevant ses joues rosies. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier. Echo devint écarlate, mais il releva cependant fièrement le menton.

Cette attitude adorablement et incroyablement excitante fit naître une érection conséquente qui sauta aux yeux de Harry.

-Il vous suffit de peu dites-moi. Quel obsédé vous faites ! dit-il, railleur.

Draco, plus qu'excité, allait lui dire à quel point il été obsédé quand une voix interpella le mutant :

-Echo !

Il tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble pour voir arriver un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes au look futuriste. Draco pinça les lèvres et raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de l'ange. Pile au mauvais moment ! Il lui aurait sauté dessus sans attendre s'il avait su !

Echo se dégagea et se leva, curieux. Pour que le toutou de Charles Xavier vienne le voir, cela devait être important.

-L'antidote, dit Cyclope en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ils l'ont trouvé.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent.

-Quand attaquons-nous ?

-Maintenant mais sans Magnéto ! Tu es le seul de sa bande de fous furieux à être autorisé à venir, et tu devras suivre mes ordres.

Harry haussa les épaules avec dédain avant de se diriger à grands-pas vers le manoir. Le Serpentard se précipita à sa suite.

-Emmenez-moi !

-Vous plaisantez ? Hors de question que vous vous échappiez.

-Emmenez-moi ! répéta Draco en attrapant sa main.

-Non ! cria Echo en se dégageant sèchement. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir vers le manoir sans plus se préoccuper du blond. Celui-ci le regarda partir en serrant les poings. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un homme d'action, comme en témoignait sa répartition à Serpentard. Mais il détestait être mis à l'écart et ne répugnait pas à aller au combat quand il le fallait. Et en voyant Echo aller risquer sa vie sans lui, il eut la fugace pensée que si lui-même avait été un mutant, il aurait pu se battre à ses côtés. A cet instant, il regretta que cela n'ait pas été le cas.

**oOo**

Avec l'aide de Jimmy, surnommé « la sangsue » par les autres pensionnaires, trouver un antidote n'avait pris que quelques jours à Hermione. Son laboratoire avait été transféré à Alcatraz, à San Francisco. L'ancienne prison était à présent un centre de recherche et portait le nom de laboratoire Worthington. Les échantillon n'allaient pas tarder à être distribués un peu partout dans le monde, dès qu'elle aurait démontré l'efficacité de sa méthode à Kingsley et John Kallerwall. Elle ne doutait pas des résultats les tests sur les échantillons de sang mutant étaient parfaits. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas attendu pour en équiper leurs aurors et les soldats moldus qui défendaient l'endroit, sans attendre la permission de ses supérieurs.

Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à s'en servir comme arme. Tirer des antidotes sur des gens malades était, pour elle, loin d'être un crime. Or, le très connu Magnéto avait fait une déclaration de guerre à la télévision dans la matinée et elle ne tenait pas à être prise au dépourvu. Elle ferait son premier essai sur Sheena devant les deux premiers ministres et ensuite, elle guérirait sa fille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Scrimgeour et Kallerwall arrivaient. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à une petite pièce où les attendaient d'autres scientifiques en blouse blanche.

-Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, je vais chercher notre premier malade.

-Faites, chère Madame Granger, ronronna Scrimgeour avec un large sourire. Si les résultats sont à la hauteur de notre espérances, je veux bien attendre toute la soirée !

Hermione hocha la tête et parcourut seule les couloirs jusqu'au dortoirs . Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Sheena que ses camarades avaient surnommée Mystik.

-C'est l'heure, lui dit-elle avec chaleur.

La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de conserver sa véritable apparence lorsqu'elle était au centre, en compagnie d'autres mutants, et la médicomage cacha sa répugnance à regarder sa peau bleue et ses yeux jaunes. Même sa voix semblait fausse, comme si plusieurs voix différentes se mêlaient pour n'en faire qu'une.

-Oh… Oui… Je… je ne sais plus vraiment…

La mutante tortillait ses doigts, hésitante. Le faux sourire d'Hermione s'affaissa.

-C'est naturel que tu sois effrayée. Mais crois-moi, l'antidote est parfait. Tu vas représenter l'espoir de millions de personnes, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu ne souhaite tout de même pas rester un monstre, si ?

A ces derniers morts, les épaules de la jeune fille se crispèrent.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Bien, alors suis-moi.

Elles venaient de sortir de la chambre quand elles entendirent des cris. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione courut vers la sortie pour savoir ce qui se passait, suivie de peu par Mystik. Dès qu'elle eut passé les portes, Hermione sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'elle découvrit le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le pont… Le pont du Golden Gate s'était scindé en deux, et une partie se déplaçait maintenant vers eux.

-Magnéto… murmura-t-elle.

Seul ce mutant avait la volonté et le pouvoir nécessaire d'accomplir un tel miracle. Les sonneries d'alarmes se mirent à résonner et les défenseurs du centre sortirent du complex.

-Viens ! cria-t-elle à Sheena avant de retourner dans l'immeuble.

Elle courut rejoindre les deux ministres que les aurors venaient de prévenir.

-Que va-t-il nous arriver ? balbutia John Kallerwall qui était décidément un vrai poltron.

-J'ai équipé nos hommes de fusils à antidote, et ils ont assez de munitions pour tenir un siège. Le mieux est de rester ici où nous sommes le plus en sécurité.

-Je vous rappelle que Magnéto contrôle le métal, contra Scrimgeour, ne s'offusquant pas de l'initiative de la médicomage qui était, en cet instant, plus que bienvenue.

-Cela ne lui sera pas très utiles contre des armes en plastique…

Scrimgeour se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait confiance à Hermione Granger.

-Mais n'y a-t-il pas de zone de transplanage ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-C'est une toute nouvelle base, Monsieur le ministre, sur un territoire américain. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu l'autorisation du gouverne…

Un bruit tonitruant la coupa, le sol et les murs tremblèrent, des objets tombèrent et se brisèrent alors qu'ils peinaient à conserver leur équilibre.

Magnéto avait fait atterrir le pont sur leur île. La bataille commençait.

**oOo**

-Magnéto est là ! s'écria Tornade alors qu'ils approchaient.

-Et il est accompagnée de pleins de petit copains, renchérit Diablo qui pilotait à ses côtés.

-C'est pas vrai ! fulmina Cyclope en donnant un coup sur son accoudoir. Il avait promis au professeur de rester en dehors de ça ! Je suis sûr que tu étais au courant, cracha-t-il en se tournant vers le Survivant.

Harry répondit avec un sourire ironique et un doigt d'honneur qui amusèrent Wolwerine. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. L'Elu aimait bien Logan. Il était droit, mais il assumait sa violence et on pouvait compter sur lui. De plus, il ne se gâchait pas la vie en s'encombrant de principes moraux inutiles. Il avait perdu la mémoire depuis près de quinze ans et le Gryffondor se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Cyclope lui, était bien trop empli de bons sentiments. Cela le répugnait de le reconnaître, mais il lui faisait penser à lui-même, quelques années auparavant, quand il avait encore foi en l'avenir.

-Tu comptes nous trahir aussi ? siffla Cyclope alors qu'ils se posaient sur le toit du laboratoire en mode furtif.

-Je compte accomplir ma mission, c'est-à-dire trouver Granger, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je te rappelle que ta mission est de ramener le garçon et qu'il est impossible de fabriquer d'antidote sans lui, alors ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Cyclope ne répondit pas et ils sortirent du jet. Harry défonça le toit d'un geste de la main et sauta à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il savait, pour très bien la connaître, qu'Hermione refuserait de travailler pour eux une fois capturée, à moins qu'elle ait une excellente motivation….

**oOo**

Grâces aux caméras extérieures, les politiciens et les scientifiques pouvaient voir tout ce qui se passait. Ainsi, ils virent Magnéto contrer leurs attaques avec une facilité effrayante et une de ses alliées produire des ondes de choc d'une telle puissance qu'elle réduisit leurs armes en pièces. Et bientôt, il n'y eut que peu de soldats pour contrer l'invasion.

Hermione contemplait le massacre avec désespoir. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint son but, sa fille devait… Elle sursauta. Mais oui ! Peu lui importait les autres mutants, elle devait à tout prix soigner Marie. Lorsque ce serait fait, elle se moquait royalement du fait que les mutants détruisent l'antidote.

Elle s'empara d'une seringue et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les appels de Scrimgeour. Elle courut jusqu'à ses appartements personnels où vivait également sa fille. Ces derniers étaient dissimulés derrière un pan de mur et elle n'était pas venue chercher Marie au début de l'attaque car elle était persuadé que les mutants ne la trouveraient pas. Aussi, quand elle pénétra dans son salon, elle fut choquée d'apercevoir un ange vêtu de noir maintenir contre lui sa fille adorée, un couteau sous sa gorge. De toute évidence, cet homme connaissait les capacités de sa fille, car il avait lié ses mains et prenait garde à ce qu'aucune parcelle de leur peau se touche.

-Bonjour, la salua la voix pleine d'ironie du mutant. Accepteriez-vous de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à chez moi ?

La première réflexion d'Hermione fut de se dire qu'elle serait prête à tout pour que ce dernier ne fasse aucun mal à son enfant. La seconde, que l'ange était particulièrement séduisant. Et la dernière, qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

**oOo**

-Quel sale traître !

Ce furent les premières paroles que Draco entendit en atteignant la porte du professeur Xavier. Il frappa mais entra sans attendre d'autorisation, découvrant le directeur de l'école, un X-men qui enseignait ici et qu'il croisait parfois dans les couloir, ainsi que Hank, un mutant qui travaillait pour le gouvernement moldu - cette boule de poils l'avait toujours répugné. C'est ce dernier qui avait crié et qui se tourna vers lui.

-Vous êtes le sorcier extrémiste Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas mort ?

-Monsieur Malfoy est notre invité pour une durée indéterminée, déclara Charles avant que le Serpentard ne puisse répondre.

Hank fronça les sourcils.

-Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de détenir d'otages ?

-Il y a plus important pour l'instant, l'interrompit l'autre mutant - Bouclier, se souvint Draco. Il avait la capacité de rendre son corps aussi dur que le métal, donc de devenir invulnérable.

-Magnéto a attaqué sans notre consentement !

-Pour lui, la fin justifie toujours les moyens…. renchérit Charles d'une air déçu.

Personne ne lui avait demandé de partir et le blond prit part à la conversation.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est la guerre ouverte, là-bas ? Echo va-t-il combattre aux côtés de Magnéto ?

-Echo est le plus puissant de tous nos mutants, dit le ministre. Il hait les non-mutants autant que Magnéto, mais souhaite avant tout faire des mutants un front uni.

-C'est lui qui a exigé qu'Eric et moi nous unissions en faisant des compromis chacun de notre côté, lui apprit Charles. Magnéto a accepté car Echo est une arme trop puissante pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper. Et ce dernier ne permettra pas que notre collaboration s'achève, aussi va-t-il probablement accomplir sa mission, la mission qui lui a été confiée et inciter Magnéto à partir à sa suite.

-Mais était-il au courant de l'attaque ? s'enquit Draco.

Les regards incertains que les mutants s'échangèrent l'informèrent de leur ignorance à ce sujet.

Ils n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre le retour de leurs pairs et ils patientèrent longtemps, finissant par prendre leurs aises, installés sur fauteuils et chaises. Hank ne cessait de ronchonner, et Bouclier était si parfaitement immobile qu'il ressemblait à une statue, le dos droit et les mains sur ses genoux. Draco ne cessait d'imaginer les pires malheurs pour Echo. Bien que ce dernier soit fort, il craignait qu'il se fasse blesser, ou bien qu'il ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun avoir des difficultés quant à cela, mais ce danger existait réellement et il avait peur pour lui comme il n'avait jamais eu peur pour personne auparavant.

Rester calme était particulièrement difficile pour lui et il devait se retenir d'arpenter la pièce. Indifférent à la tension qui régnait dans son bureau, le professeur s'était adossé sur son siège et avait fermé les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible mais le Serpentard savait qu'il était éveillé et craignait qu'il ne fouille son esprit. D'un certain côté, il lui faisait penser à Dumbledore, en moins vieux et laid.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Draco sentait peu à peu ses nerfs lâcher. Il bondit presque de sa chaise lorsque Charles se redressa et dit :

-Il sont revenus.

Ils sortirent du bureau et prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre à un étage où le blond n'était jamais allé. Les murs étaient blancs et il y avait de nombreuses portes métalliques fermées . Il arrivèrent à un grand sas qui s'ouvrit à leur approche, laissant apparaître un immense hangar. Un jet était posé au milieux et des mutants en sortaient. Magnéto était déjà dehors et Hank se rua sur lui en le traitant de traître. Draco n'y prêta pas attention il venait d'apercevoir Echo et la gamine Méta qui s'était foutu de lui quand il se disputait avec Aqua dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs, ce dernier tenait un garçon par la main et derrière lui se tenaient Hermione et sa fille. Le blond se hâta de rejoindre tout ce monde et vérifia tout d'abord avec inquiétude qu'Echo allait bien. Le mutant, mis à part sa blessures à l'aile, semblait en bonne santé et il lui adressa un regard soulagé qui surprit l'intéressé.

-Je ne te présente pas nos invités, dit le brun en désignant leurs nouveaux prisonniers.

-Alors vous allez modifier l'antidote pour vous soigner ? fit Draco sans répondre à la question tandis qu'à côté, Charles et Magnéto avaient une discussion tendue.

-Tout à fait. Je vais guérir, ainsi que les autres mutants qui souffrent du même mal que moi.

L'ange s'approcha du blond jusqu'à le frôler et susurra à son oreille, la caressant de ses lèvres :

-Et ensuite, je tuerai tous ceux qui vous sont chers.

Draco sursauta et recula.

-Ces sacrifices seront barbares et inutiles !

Harry lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Je ne crois pas. Après tout, si on ne sacrifie rien, on ne peut rien accomplir. Et les mutants vaincront parce que nous ne nous battons pas pour exterminer, nous nous battons pour atteindre un idéal. Etes-vous avec moi ?

L'ange avait un sourire particulièrement ironique sur les lèvres, mais qui disparut pour laisser place à une expression interloquée quand le blond répondit :

-Oui.

Profitez bien de cette fic mes revieweuses adorées (les autres euh…), n'oubliez pas que c'est ma dernière et elle touche à sa fin !

Je vous aime !

Sinelune.

* * *

Un grand merci à Princesse Sérénity de m'avoir donné l'astuce pour publier malgré ce méchant bug du site FF!


	12. Chapitre 12: Cercle vicieux

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** **:** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_felinness__, __Djianara__, Marie la petite, Shin, __LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY__, __Howling S__, __boutchouross__, __Lynka Read__, __holybleu__,_

Jully Reed, Clio, Thecrasy, Nutella by Maiionette, Dororo03, Archimede, 8Maud8, Mlle Eternity, Lulubell Alynn, Haryu,

_Shini-yaoi 27, Batuk, __Manoirmalfoys__, __Princesse Serenity__, __Egwene Al' Vere__, __onarluca__, Kitten8, __Nalya__,_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déjà penser que vous allez me manquer.

oOo

**Clio** : Et oui c'est bientôt la fin ! Je conçois que tu puisses être étonnée par l'idée, on verra si tu trouves ça crédible ou pas quand tu liras le dernier chapitre (en tout cas j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis) Oui c'est vrai que le personnage d'Hermione est plutôt OOC par rapport au personnage du roman, je dirais que c'est celui que j'ai créé qui me plait le moins mais j'étais obligée d'en faire ce qu'elle en est dans Mutation si je voulais construire mon scénario comme je l'imaginais. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Kitten8** : Salut Kitten ! D'abord, merci pour tous tes commentaires ^^ Sinon, oui je compte toujours terminer la suite de l'OS, effectivement je ne le compte pas comme une fic. En fait je voulais tout simplement terminer mes histoires en cours avant de m'effacer pour de bon ^^. J'espère que cette réponse te plait :p Bisous bisous et bonne lecture à toi !

**Batuk** : Salut Batuk ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, et ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un mot ^^. Voici la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**** :**** Cercle vicieux**

* * *

Il était dix heures passées lorsque Draco se décida finalement à aller parler à Echo. Les mutants étaient revenus au milieu de la nuit et il était ensuite allé se coucher, mais n'avait guère pu dormir, et à sept heures il tournait déjà en rond dans sa chambre. Il sortit dans le couloir et frappa trois coups secs sur le battant de la porte de l'ange avant d'entrer sans attendre d'autorisation. D'abord parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir à attendre la permission et ensuite parce qu'il adorait mettre le brun en colère. Nul doute qu'il lui en voudrait de s'imposer dans son espace privé, et il était tellement excitant quand il était furieux…

Néanmoins, ce ne furent pas des hurlements stridents qui l'accueillirent, mais au contraire un silence feutré et intime. Une lumière chaude filtrait à travers des rideaux encore fermés, et il flottait dans l'air une agréable odeur de fleurs.

Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par le lit quand il comprit que l'ange dormait encore. Au milieux des draps bordeaux brillaient deux ailes blanches dont il s'approcha lentement après avoir pris la précaution d'enlever ses chaussures. La douce et épaisse moquette assourdit totalement le bruit de ses pas. Lorsqu'il parvint près du lit, il s'arrêta pour contempler le plus magnifique spectacle qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Echo, allongé sur le ventre, dormait nu, le bas de son corps caché par sa couverture de soie. Ses ailes pliées, dont une toujours bandée, cachait considérablement un dos qu'il devinait parfait. Il constata que sa peau était uniformément dorée et il était certain qu'elle avait la douceur du sable chaud. Il était parfait.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains moites et se morigéna. Il ressemblait à un adolescent pré-pubère en admiration devant sa star préférée. Il était un Malfoy, que diable !

Le mutant bougea et tourna la tête vers lui, sortant une jambe des draps et Draco déglutit en sentant son bas-ventre s'enflammer doucement. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du bel endormi. Ce dernier avait un corps qui faisait bander le blond simplement lorsque celui-ci y pensait, mais ce qu'il préférait chez lui, c'était ses yeux, et il regretta que ceux-ci soient fermés. Tout ce que ressentait l'ange se reflétait dans son sublime regard émeraude. Echo avait vécu des évènements traumatisants, et il était cependant toujours incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments. Le Serpentard, qui était un maître en la matière, trouvait la sincérité du brun incroyablement touchante et rafraichissante. Cela lui rappelait… Cela lui rappelait… Il secoua la tête il ne se souvenait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur le moment présent et contempla la joue rose et les lèvres ourlées de l'ange inconscient. Il voulait…

Il leva la main et effleura du bout des doigts la bouche tentante du bel inconscient. Puis, sa main descendit sur son cou, son épaule, caressa les plumes douces et fut arrêtées par la barrière du drap rouge qu'il retira lentement, faisant apparaître le plus appétissant, le plus rond et le plus beau derrière qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Si Echo se réveillait, il le tuerait, mais lui mourrait heureux.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le rebord du lit et se pencha à en avant. De ses lèvres, il effleura la tempe du mutant, descendit sur ses pommettes, glissa sur son épaule… Il respira son odeur entêtante à pleins poumons, retenant un gémissement conquis. Puis il se redressa et passa sa main au creux des reins marqués par le tatouage écarlate. Sa respiration était haletante, il bandait comme un malade pour cette simple caresse volée. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Par Merlin, il ressemblait vraiment à un pervers ! Pourtant, il était incapable de s'arrêter là et glissa sa main sur la croupe rebondie qui s'offrait sans pudeur à sa vue. Il étouffa une plainte, tremblant de désir contenu. Il le voulait, il en avait besoin.

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur sa joue et ce n'est que lorsqu'il en sentit la morsure douloureuse qu'il compris qu'il avait reçu une giflé.

-Sale pervers malade mental ! hurla Echo en le repoussant d'un pied.

Nullement décontenancé, Draco se leva et offrit au brun un sourire charmeur qui le fit s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Sortez de ma chambre, siffla l'ange d'une voix qui en aurait refroidi plus d'un.

Le Serpentard l'enveloppa d'un regard appréciateur. A genoux sur son lit, les ailes déployées, son intimité dissimulée par le drap, la mine refrognée et les yeux meurtriers, Echo était plus sensuel et torride encore.

-Allons, ne me dites pas que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez. Vous me donnez la chambre en face de la vôtre, vous ne fermez pas votre porte, vous dormez nu… Et vous jouez les effarouchés quand je viens vous rentre visite.

Draco trouva l'expression choquée de son vis-à-vis absolument adorable.

-Vous insinuez que j'attendais votre visite ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais crevé en revenant du combat et que je me suis directement couché sans prendre la peine de m'habiller pour la nuit et que, sans doute, je n'ai pas pensé à fermer ma porte à clef parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude que des pervers aux envies malsaines viennent me tripoter pendant mon sommeil ?

La voix d'Echo était montée au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, mais Draco haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, il savait que le mutant disait vrai, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner. Il était tellement mignon…

Il s'assit sur le lit du brun qui tenta de reculer, mais il le prit par le bras et le força à se pencher vers lui. Lorsque leurs bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre, il susurra :

-Quelque soient vos raisons, le résultat est là. Et si réellement vous ne vouliez pas de moi, il y a longtemps que vous m'auriez jeté de cette chambre.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa avec passion, plongeant sa langue dans cette bouche qui le rendait de plus en plus dépendant. La réaction d'Echo ne se fit pas attendre, et loin de le repousser, celui-ci entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se colla à lui.

Draco eut un violent frisson de désir qui ne passa pas inaperçu. L'ange lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter.

-Je vous fais décidément beaucoup d'effet…

Le blond eut un sourire carnassier et empoigna le mutant par les fesses pour l'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Leurs sexes durs se rencontrèrent à travers l'étoffe de ses vêtements et Echo eut un gémissement involontaire.

-Même si elles sont magnifiques, je regrette que vous ailes ne soient pas encore guéries, car je ne peux vous renverser sur le matelas pour…

Faisant confiance à son ton suffisamment aguicheur, il ne termina pas sa phrase et observa avec contentement les joues de son partenaire se teinter de rouge. Harry posa ses mains sur le torse dur du blond qui restait encore totalement habillé, si l'on oubliait l'absence de chaussures. Etre nu contre lui donnait un sentiment de soumission qui lui faisait honte et l'excitait en même temps. Le blond le regardait avec une telle passion…

Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses fesses, et il sursauta quand il sentit les mains larges et fines caresser son derrière. C'était tellement excitant…

Il se colla de nouveau au blond. Il sentait sa dure excitation contre lui et cela accroissait son plaisir. Il mordit de nouveau la lèvre du Serpentard et déboutonna son pantalon. Il sentit Malfoy retenir sa respiration et eut un sourire triomphant. Il baissa la tête et dégagea sans la toucher l'érection du blond. Il la regarda quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre expérience sexuelle à l'exception de quelques caresses volées à Ginny, qui lui semblaient avoir eu lieu dans une autre vie. Il n'était lui-même pas particulièrement adepte des plaisirs solitaires. Mais voir la preuve du désir de Malfoy pour lui, sa queue dure, et plus grosse que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, ça le rendait…

-S'il te plait… gémit le blond.

Harry releva la tête pour croiser un regard enflammé. Le Serpentard semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie, avec son souffle court et ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges. L'Elu se lécha lentement la lèvre supérieure et sentit les mains fines de Malfoy serrer convulsivement ses fesses.

-Tu veux que je te touche ?

Il passa un doigt sur l'érection suintante et reçut en réponse un gémissement étranglé.

-Tu veux que je te lèche ?

Non sans difficulté, il prit une des mains ancrées sur son postérieur et en lécha doucement l'index. Draco semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler et le regardait d'un air exalté.

-Tu veux… que je te suce ?

Il avait mit tant de sensualité dans ce dernier mot que Malfoy poussa un grognement sauvage et le saisit par les cheveux pour lui pencher la tête en arrière.

-Si tu continues à jouer avec moi, gronda-t-il, je jure que je te viole.

Echo eut un sourire narquois. Il se dégagea de la prise du blond et se redressa pour changer légèrement de position. Son propre sexe se frotta contre le ventre plat et musclé du Serpentard, et il se baissa. Lorsque le gland de Malfoy entra en contact avec l'anus chaud de l'ange, ils poussèrent tous deux un bruyant gémissement.

-Oui… soupira Harry.

Draco perdit pied. Il allait se jeter sur le brun lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Avant même de voir qui s'était, le Serpentard poussa un hurlement de rage.

-Dégagez d'ici !

-Et bien monsieur Malfoy, fit la voix puissante de Magnéto, il semblerait que vous preniez goût à la vie parmi les mutants.

Sans se préoccuper du regard noir qu'il recevait, le mentor de l'ange s'adressa à ce dernier :

-Habille-toi et retrouve moi dans le laboratoire que nous avons mis à la disposition de la scientifique.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit l'ange.

La porte se referma et Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se dégager mais le blond le garda contre lui.

-Si tu penses t'en sortir comme ça, grogna-t-il, tu te trompes lourdement !

Il repoussa l'ange contre les coussins moelleux, mi-allongé mi-assis, et se glissa entre les cuisses bronzées, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur l'aile blessée. Harry se mordit la langue lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact et se cambra, enlaçant de nouveau Draco qui commença à se frotter contre lui. Conquis, l'Elu écarta plus largement les jambes en un geste lent qui enflamma les sens de son partenaire et se mit à bouger avec lui. Draco sentait la tête lui tourner. Sous lui, Echo gémissait et suivait son rythme avec passion , griffant parfois sa nuque. Si c'était un ange, c'était celui de la luxure… Il tendit une main pour caresser les ailes immaculées et le brun se mit à crier.

-Plus fort ! exigea-t-il.

Le blond se plia volontiers à cette requête. Il sentait les hanches du mutant aller et venir à sa rencontre, mimant un acte qu'il rêvait d'accomplir avec lui. Sa peau se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur et il embrassa profondément Echo, avalant ses cris. Leurs mouvements devinrent erratiques et Draco vint dès qu'il sentit le mutant se raidir entre ses bras et un liquide chaud traverser sa chemise.

Il retomba sur l'ange en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser. Il posa sa main au niveau du cœur et sourit en sentant les battements désordonnés, même si le sien était probablement dans le même état. Son sourire s'élargit quand il sentit une main douce passer dans ses cheveux et il posa un baiser sur la tempe du brun. Il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait pu s'endormir sur le champ mais il n'oubliait pas la visite de Magnéto d'autant plus qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se redressa et grimaça en sentant ses vêtements lui coller à la peau. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué après du sexe et surtout, dans un tel état de bien-être. Et pourtant, il ne lui avait même pas fait l'amour !

-J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je peux prendre la tienne ?

-Je te signale que moi aussi j'en ai besoin ! dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

-Justement, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. On partage ?

Echo éclata de rire, et son rire clair percuta l'âme de Draco comme une pluie de baisers chauds. Il était fou de cet homme !

-Dans tes rêves !

Il repoussa le blond, sans animosité cependant, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue avant de se lever et de se hâter de rejoindre sa chambre. Il tenait à être prêt avant l'ange pour le rejoindre devant sa chambre, car nul doute que ce dernier ne l'attendrait pas.

**oOo**

Une semaine après, le président des Etats-Unis, le premier ministre moldu d'Angleterre et leurs pairs mutants avaient les yeux fixés sur Hank qui dissimulait mal sa nervosité. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du président, où il avait été appelé quelques heures plus tôt. Les politiciens n'étaient pas allés par quatre chemins et l'avaient immédiatement informé du fait qu'ils avaient des raisons de croire qu'ils savaient où Magnéto se cachait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre indice sur sa présence quelque part dans le monde depuis plusieurs mois, et pour cause Echo l'avait quasiment obligé à contracter une alliance avec Charles Xavier et à fusionner avec les X-mens depuis il vivait au manoir.

Hank ignorait ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne rien dire à ses supérieurs. Sans doute avait-il espéré que Charles assagisse Eric ou bien, et plus probablement, lui aussi éprouvait le besoin de protéger les siens. Magnéto et lui avaient des désirs similaires ils n'employaient tout simplement pas les mêmes méthodes. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait commis une erreur en agissant ainsi. Si on apprenait qu'il avait protégé Magnéto, c'en serait fini de sa carrière, et surtout, il coulerait bien de l'eau sur les ponts avant que le gouvernement ne fasse de nouveau confiance à un mutant.

-Je vous promets, Monsieur le président, que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Magnéto est susceptible de se trouver, déclara-t-il de la façon la plus convaincante possible.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, intervint une voix.

Les hommes présents dans la pièces se retournèrent dans un même ensemble pour découvrir un homme d'âge mur accompagné d'une belle femme asiatique vêtue d'un tailleur gris.

-Bonjour Monsieur Stryker. Vous êtes en avance.

-Bonjour Monsieur le président, répondit l'homme en s'approchant. Je suis plutôt très en retard si l'on se penche sur les mesures qui auraient dû être prises il y a déjà longtemps. Il me faudrait votre autorisation pour une mission spéciale.

-N'étiez-vous pas censé venir me parler de la réforme scolaire ?

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, monsieur le Président, répliqua son interlocuteur avec un sourire en coin.

-Messieurs, dit ce dernier en se tournant vers les autres personnes présentes, je vous présente le commandant William Stryker. Son service s'occupe du phénomène mutant depuis… avant mon mandat.

L'homme posa un dossier devant le président que ce dernier commença à parcourir.

-Nous avons des preuves de l'existence d'un centre d'entrainement de mutants dans l'agglomération de Salem, au nord de New York.

-Et d'où provient cette information ?

-Les satellites moldus sont parfois plus utiles que la plus puissante magie sorcière, répondit William en jetant un regard moqueur à Scrimgeour.

-Ce centre est une école, dit Hank, qui avait sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant parler de l'école de Charles Xavier.

-On vous croit, répondit l'homme en leur montrant une image satellite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda le président.

-Un jet.

-Oui, mais de quelle sorte ?

-On n'en sait rien. Mais leur terrain de basket s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse décoller. (1) Nous avons envoyé des photographes et aperçu des alliés de Magnéto. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il se trouve là-bas.

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu. Les hommes d'états se regardèrent et Scrimgeour prit la parole :

-Faites ce qu'il faut.

**oOo**

-Tu passes tout ton temps là-bas, une heure par jour pour que tu honores ta visite quotidienne, je pense que ce n'est pas trop demandé, fulminait Draco.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? railla Harry.

Draco haussa les sourcils et l'Elu, pas dupe, sourit de plus belle. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'instant en tête à tête depuis leu interlude dans la chambre du mutant. Ce dernier passait à présent ses jours et ses nuits dans le laboratoire de Granger où le blond n'avait pas été autorisé à entrer, et ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, ce qui le faisait doucement enrager.

Finalement, Draco avait attendu la fin du dîner qu'il prenait à présent à la table des professeurs pour exiger d'Echo qu'il honore leurs rencontres journalières, récoltant ainsi un rire moqueur qui lui avait finalement fait perdre patience et cracher cette phrase de femme jalouse.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide, siffla-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Tu m'en diras tant, rétorqua Harry avec ironie avant de se libérer.

Draco ne se laissa pas démonter et le suivit à travers les couloirs. L'Elu soupira.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accompagner dans le laboratoire.

-Et bien je me moque de tes interdictions ! Tes ordres originels sont de passer une heure avec moi pour me prouver que vous n'êtes pas des monstres. Si tu refuses de m'accorder cela, je viendrai avec toi au laboratoire une heure par jour.

Le Survivant renifla.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux savoir où en sont les recherches de notre prisonnière parce que je ne te dis rien.

-Il y a de ça aussi, concéda Draco avec nonchalance.

Harry s'arrêta, incitant le Serpentard à faire de même, et lui dit avec sérieux :

-Très bien, je t'emmène cette seule et unique fois, et en échange tu ne fais plus la moindre corrélation entre les termes « mutants », et « monstre », d'accord ?

Le blond eut un sourire en coin.

-Une seule fois ? Ce n'est pas un marché très correct…

-C'est ça ou rien, répondit sèchement Harry avant de se remettre en route.

-Très bien… grogna le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, cherchant immédiatement s'il avait des insultes aussi ou même plus méprisantes que « monstre » pour parler des mutants.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent aux étages inférieurs.

-Je suis les recherches de notre scientifique de très près et je pense qu'elle est sur le point de trouver un dérivé de son antidote, l'informa Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient le sas d'entrée. Elle a fait des essais sur des échantillons de sang toute la journée et…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire et le Survivant se tut en apercevant Charles et Eric ainsi que Tornade et Kendra se tourner vers eux en rayonnant de satisfaction. En arrière-plan, Hermione tenait une seringue avec une expression soulagée. Harry devina immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous avez trouvé, souffla-t-il avec l'air d'un enfant qui reçoit son plus merveilleux cadeau de Noël, et Draco ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de jouer sur ses lèvres devant cette vision.

-Il semblerait, répondit Magnéto, drapé dans sa cape.

-Je veux l'essayer ! Maintenant ! exigea l'ange.

-Non, je dois encore faire des essais pour être certaine qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires, intervint la médicomage. Mais à mon avis, demain dans la matinée j'aurai…

-Hors de question, continuez à chercher maintenant et passez-y la nuit s'il le faut mais terminez ce sérum, ordonna Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

-Echo, commença Charles, Mademoiselle Granger a besoin d'être dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible pour…

-Allons Charles, laissons-le décider il est plus concerné que nous et notre jeune invitée a presque terminé. Laissons-les Echo, appelle-nous quand le sérum est terminé.

-Compris.

Les mutants sortirent, laissant Harry et Draco seuls avec la médicomage qui s'approcha de ce dernier.

-Alors tu es vivant… On avait fini par te croire mort !

-Déçue, Granger ? railla le blond.

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées, mais restaient loin cependant de la franche camaraderie.

-Pas particulièrement ravie, en tout cas, répliqua la médicomage.

-Navrée d'interrompre vos touchantes retrouvailles, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter, alors continuez vos tests, ordonna sèchement l'ange en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise contre le mur.

Hermione renifla mais s'exécuta tandis que Draco allait s'asseoir aux côtés du mutant. Le Serpentard savait qu'ils obligeaient son ancienne camarade à lui obéir car ils tenaient sa fille qui n'était toujours pas guérie. Si elle pouvait soigner les mutants tels qu'Echo, alors ils soigneraient sa fille à leur tour.

-Il me reste quelques vérifications à faire, ce qui va prendre un peu de temps, mais les premiers résultats sont très prometteurs, dit Granger.

Echo hocha la tête et patienta en silence. Il était tendu comme un arc et son impatience était si évidente qu'elle rendait le blond nerveux. Les heures passèrent lentement. Echo ne quittait pas des yeux la médicomage, disséquant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle était extrêmement concentrée et la précision de ses gestes lui rappela un certain professeur de potion de son adolescence. Finalement, la jeune femme injecta un liquide dans une seringue et marqua un temps avant de se tourner vers eux, la mine soulagée.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

-Vous pensez ou vous en êtes sûre ? demanda Echo d'un ton sec en se levant d'un bond.

-J'en suis sûre, répondit Hermione avant de pincer les lèvres.

-Alors essayez-le sur moi, dit l'ange en la rejoignant et en dégageant son bras.

-Mais… Peut-être devriez-vous appeler vos…

-Essayez-le sur moi, répéta le brun d'une voix glaciale.

Draco haussa un sourcil, n'appréciant que modérément que l'ange soit le premier cobaye de cette expérience. Après tout, un véritable humain était différent d'un échantillon de sang et il craignait les effets secondaires.

-Peut-être que, par prudence, tenta-t-il, il vaudrait mieux demander à un autre…

-Tu me piques avec cette seringue ou je dois utiliser la force ? demanda Harry en ignorant royalement le blond qui leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, trop inquiet pour s'insurger de ce manque de respect.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un garrot sur le bras du mutant pour faire ressortir les veines. Elle allait récupérer sa seringue quand un hurlement strident retentit dans tout le manoir. Draco se boucha immédiatement les oreilles, mais il lui semblait que ses tympans allaient éclater si ce bruit n'arrêtait pas dans les prochaines secondes. Il aperçut Hermione se laisser glisser au sol et Harry s'appuyer sur un plan de travail pour éviter de tomber. Ce cri n'était pas une alarme et il devina immédiatement qu'il était du fait d'une mutante. Les objets en verre du laboratoire éclatèrent et il se plia en deux, sentant presque ses oreilles se remplir de sang. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, le bruit cessa, et l'ange se rua aussitôt vers la sortie en criant :

-Nous sommes attaqués !

Draco et Hermione mirent davantage de temps pour se remettre du choc. Quand ils sortirent dans le couloir, le brun avait disparu. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter aux étages supérieurs. Le Serpentard était inquiet et ne prêta aucune attention Hermione une fois arrivé à destination. Des cris et des bruits de courses résonnaient dans tous les couloirs de toute évidence, la panique était générale. Il se mit à chercher Echo, croisant des étudiants affolés. Nul doute que l'ange se trouvait au plus près du danger mais il n'en avait cure, il devait le retrouver. Il évita difficilement leurs attaquants qui étaient vêtus de masques et de combinaisons sombres, et armés de longs fusils. Ces derniers l'auraient pris pour un mutant et lui auraient tiré dessus sans autre forme de procès. Sa course le mena jusqu'au hall où il entendait des bruits de combats. Il ouvrit violemment les portes et s'arrêta net devant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui.

Emprisonné sous un filet, Echo était cloué au sol par deux longues lances qui transperçaient ses ailes. Il tourna la tête vers lui à son entrée, et ses yeux reflétaient une souffrance si intense qu'il en ressentit lui-même une profonde douleur. Il se figea, incapable de voir les soldats autour d'eux, juste capable de fixer la rivière de sang qui coulait des ailes autrefois immaculées.

* * *

C'est marrant, quand j'ai dit que je savais comment régler le problème de ff, j'ai eu des review et des mp de filles que je ne connaissais même pas disant qu'on aimait ma fic mais surtout que si, en passant, je pouvais donner l'info… n'importe quoi.

Vous avez été plusieurs à demander confirmation qu'il s'agissait de ma dernière fic. C'est le cas, si on excepte l'OS de Noël. Je trouve que trop nombreuses sont les lectrices anonymes qui ne se donnent même pas la peine de laisser un mot, un seul, et je pense que c'est en grande partie pour ça que les fics HP qui ont connu leur apogée il y a quelques années disparaissent maintenant et surtout que certains auteurs ne terminent même pas les leurs.

Ça a énormément joué sur ma motivation également, et si je termine les miennes aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement par respect et affection envers toutes celles qui se sont donné la peine de m'écrire. Mais après, je tirerai ma révérence.

J'espère que ce chapitre a plu, bonne semaine à vous !

Sinelune.

(1) Repris de X-men 2


	13. Chapitre 13: Changement de camp

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, alors pour ceux que ça gène, ouste !

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_Cepamoi, Sherlock, Marie la petite, coco73, ofo, Tsudama, boutchouross, felinness, Bins, Djianara, Kitten8, Surfway, Naifu-Sasu, Shini-yaoi27, nounou,_

nepheria, holybleu, macatou, Marylou, onarluca, neko-lililabulle, Sevy Slythy, Dororo03, YAMIA, Archimede, Princesse Serenity, Haganemaru, Thecrasy,

_Egwene Al' Vere, Manoirmalfoys, Ecnerrolf, Sarah, aliena of apple, jenna potter, 8Maud8, Clair Obscure, Mlle Eternity, Jully Reed, Ours en peluche_

**Merciiii mes lectrices adorées à moi que j'aime pour toute la vie !**

oOo

**Macatou**: Coucou ! Lol ^^ Voici un nouveau chapitre, et puis peut etre que finalement tu le liras en meme temps que les derniers chapitres… mais après ça voudra dire qu'il n'y en aura plus ! :p Lol bisous à toi, bonne lecture, merci pour ta review !

**Surfway** : oui ma fic date de 2006 je l'ai arrêtée en 2008, parce qu'elle ne m'inspirait plus… Mais j'ai continué à recevoir des reviews de lectrices qui réclamaient la suite alors finalement, l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de la terminer c'est pour ça que la période est si longue. Donc c'est vrai que si j'ai continué c'est vraiment pour mes revieweuses qui m'ont motivée et m'envoyaient des mots même après trois ans ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas continué. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ^^. Je fais très attention aux fautes parce que je n'aime pas en trouver dans les fics mais j'en remarque toujours plein qui m'ont échappé T_T. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous à toi ^^

**Nounou**: lol c'est toi qui es super :p

**nepheria** : c'est toi qui est géniale XD

**Sherlock **: Lol, merci ! Enfin, ça l'a relance pour 3 chapitres, pas plus… Lol, bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Marie la petite**: désolée désolée désoléeee ! J'ai oublié de répondre à ta review d'avant! Vous aussi vous allez me manquer tu sais ! J'espère que tu t'es pas trop fait de films parce que je suis sûre que t'auras imaginé un truc qui te plaira plus que ce que j'ai écrit. Enfin j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne lecture à toi, bisous bisous ^^

**Sarah**: hihi, merci beaucoup ! voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ! Merci énormément pour tous tes petits mots ^^ Bisous bisous !

**jenna potter** : lol, je fais de bon mieux pour les rebondissements, que ce soit pas trop planplan. Draco, et bien… à voir, son amour sera-t-il plus puissant que le côté obscur de la force ? :p lol, tu le découvres dans ce chapitre ^^ (je sais, c'est rapide, y a pas beaucoup de suspense :p) Bonne lecture, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Kitten8**: ahahah, oui j'aime les faire souffrir :p ben quoi après ils couleront des jours heureux avec leur âme sœur, alors qu'ils se plaignent pas, sinon je les tue et c'est réglé ! :p

**coco73** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Concernant le fond de ton commentaire, je comprends que tu n'aies pas toujours le temps de poster des review, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Pas besoin d'en mettre à tous les chapitres, une seule par fic suffit. Sur une dizaine de chapitres qu'on a trouvé le temps de lire, je pense qu'on peut aussi trouver quelques secondes pour écrire trois lignes. Concernant « le plaisir d'écrire », quand on écrit une fic, bien sur qu'on commence avec une envie et une inspiration, mais pour moi, la fanfiction, c'est un échange entre personnes qui aiment un ou plusieurs univers, qui ont ça en commun, donc si j'en écris, c'est pour partager cet univers avec des personnes qui, comme moi, l'apprécient. Donc s'il n'y a pas de retour, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que je ne vais pas cesser d'écrire, je vais cesser d'écrire des fanfics, donc non, je ne serai certainement pas malheureuse. Fanfic ou roman, j'ai parfois si peu de retour sur les fic que j'ai l'impression que dans les deux cas, je n'écris que pour moi. Donc dans ce cas, autant écrire une histoire originale qui pourrait éventuellement mener quelque part. Via des review qu'on m'écrivait ou que moi j'écrivais, et c'est petit à petit allé plus loin entre auteur et lecteur, jusqu'à ce que se crée une véritable amitié. Je me suis fait de vraies amies grâce à ce site, et c'est ça, au delà de l'écriture, que je trouve beau. D'ailleurs je n'aime pas plus les auteurs qui ne répondent pas aux review des as mis en parallèle le bénévolat mais c'est totalement différent ce qui te satisfait dans ces cas-là c'est le fait de rendre le monde un peu plus beau, tu trouves ça gratifiant. Il n'y pas grand-chose de gratifiant à écrire une fic, c'est vraiment une question d'échange. J'ai commencé Mutation en 2006 arrêtée en 2008. Et si je l'ai reprise l'an dernier, c'est uniquement parce qu'après 3ans je recevais encore des commentaires de lectrices qui étaient en attente de la suite c'est ça qui m'a touchée. Et pendant ces trois ans, je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire j'avais arrêté sur le site seulement. Donc non, le retour est très important. Pour moi, « fanfic » est synonyme d'échange, pas de « ben si tu veux t'écris, si tu veux pas t'arrêtes, mais surtout ne nous demande rien parce que t'as aucun droit de le faire ». Excuse moi, mais je trouve ça profondément faux et d'une totale mauvaise foi. Entre nous, si je n'écris que pour moi-même, autant ne pas publier, hein. D'ailleurs j'hésite parfois à cesser de publier sur le site et à envoyer la suite directement par mail aux revieweuses seulement, tellement ça m'agace. Je ne suis pas la première auteur à gueuler, nombreuses l'ont fait et avec bien plus de virulence que moi, et on leur envoyait des mots méprisants presque choquants. Le plus ironique était que ceux-ci provenaient de personnes qui n'avaient jamais « eu le temps » d'écrire un mot pour dire qu'elles aimaient, mais qui par contre en avaient à revendre pour pour dire à l'auteur de façon méprisante de ne pas se plaindre parce qu'elles n'écrivaient soi-disant que pour elles-mêmes. C'était vraiment du foutage de gueule. Mais bon, tout ceci sera bientôt terminé et je pourrai passer à autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne continuation à toi aussi.

**Shini-yaoi27** : pardooon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, heureusement que tu m'as dit que tu avais envoyé une review et que je n'y avais pas répondu ! En fait je mets parfois les review dans un autre dossier de ma boite mail que je vérifie avant de poster le chapitre pour vérifier que je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à mes lectrices mais cette fois, ben j'ai oublié .. Je suis sincèrement désolée, merci beaucoup d'avoir quand même continué à m'écrire, c'est super sympa ! Hihi moi aussi j'aime écrire leurs rapprochements :p Oui j'essaie de mettre les ailes d'Echo en avant parce que je les aime beaucoup ! Lol tu avais trouvé Echo plus méchant que d'habitude quand il est rentré ? Je sais pas, c'est son état normal quand il est avec Draco :p Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Gros bisous à toi ^^

**Marylou** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^ Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture à toi, bisous bisous !

**Shin** : Ralalah j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop… Désolée . mais en même temps comme la dernière fois que tu t'es connectée t'avais lu deux chapitres en même temps, j'espère que c'est pareil cette fois, comme ça j'ai pas trop honte :p Oui je sais, je trouve que le perso d'Hermione est le moins crédible dans l'histoire, mais la position qu'elle a dans l'histoire était essentielle pour mon scénario. J'essaie d'accentuer le fait qu'elle a de l'empathie pour sa fille qui est elle-même dégoûtée par sa mutation. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots, et aussi de continuer à me suivre ^^ Gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**** :**** Changement de camp**

* * *

-Je suis donc parfaitement prêt à reprendre mes fonctions, insista Draco.

Scrimgeour le fixa avec hésitation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient attaqué le manoir et le Serpentard avait presque aussitôt été mis en quarantaine. Voilà plus de deux heures à présent qu'il s'escrimait à convaincre le premier ministre qu'il allait mieux que jamais et qu'il pouvait reprendre sa place.

Le sorcier craignait bien sûr qu'on ne lui ait lavé le cerveau et l'avait même soumis au test du véritasérum. Draco avait ainsi cru prouver sa bonne foi, mais le ministre moldu était resté sceptique à juste titre, car le blond avait été espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix pendant longtemps et Snape, pour l'entraîner, lui avait de nombreuses fois fait ingurgité du véritasérum pour qu'il s'entraîne à le combattre. Aujourd'hui, cela lui faisait presque autant d'effet que de la grenadine, et il avait allègrement menti à Scrimgeour qui, malheureusement, n'était pas tout à fait dupe.

-Ecoutez, proposa le blond avec lassitude. Faisons un essai et, si vos doutes persistent ou s'aggravent, renvoyez-moi. Mais vous et moi savons que j'ai toujours fait de l'excellent travail et qu'il serait dommage de m'évincer pour des raisons aussi fallacieuses. Vous m'avez passé au véritasérum, rappela-t-il.

-Certains mutants ont assez de pouvoir pour éliminer son efficacité.

-Je ne vous contredirai pas sur ce point. Mais seriez-vous prêt à renvoyer un élément aussi utile que moi pour ce simple doute qui jusqu'à présent est resté sans fondement ?

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils. Draco conserva un air impassible, ignorant superbement son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

-Très bien, concéda finalement le premier ministre. Je vous reprends à l'essai. Mais si jamais j'ai le moindre doute, je vous expulse de ce département, et vous n'aurez rien à dire, est-ce clair ?

-Limpide, répondit le Serpentard en contenant un sourire triomphant.

Rufus le gratifia d'un dernier regard incertain avant de hocher la tête et de se lever.

-Suivez-moi allons informer vos collègues de votre retour.

Les deux hommes sortirent et se rendirent dans l'ancien bureau de Draco. De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage, admirant la prestance du blond qui avait été ravi de pouvoir porter ses propres vêtements de nouveau et s'était habillé d'un pantalon large noir et d'une tunique aux reflets verts. Un homme se leva à leur entrée. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de marque, il avait les traits fins et délicats, comme le reste de son corps. Ses cheveux mi-longs et d'une couleur chocolat paraissaient souples et brillants, et ses yeux bleus ne laissèrent transparaître aucune surprise lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Je ne vous présente pas votre prédécesseur, venu reprendre ses fonctions. Vous faites de l'excellent travail, mais j'espère que vous comprenez que l'expérience de Monsieur Malfoy est un atout non négligeable dans ce genre d'activité.

Théodore Nott sourit.

-Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, comment rivaliser avec le si grand, le si intelligent et si blond Draco Malfoy ? railla-t-il. J'espère cependant continuer à travailler dans ce service, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis très intéressé par ce programme.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête.

-Et bien, si régresser ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi ne pas remplacer Monsieur Potter ?

Draco sursauta légèrement.

-Comment ? Vous voulez renvoyer Potter ?

Le ministre secoua la tête.

-Il a pris un congé pour une durée indéterminée. D'après le justificatif qu'il nous a envoyé, il aurait contracté la palatine.

Le blond grimaça. La palatine était une maladie de peau qui la recouvrait de verrues et furoncles et qui durait de plusieurs jours à plusieurs semaines. Aucun médicomage n'avaient encore trouvé de potion pour la guérir. Il fallait dire que cette maladie ne présentait aucune conséquence sur le corps humain par la suite et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun besoin urgent de faire de coûteuses recherches quand d'autres maladies bien plus graves méritaient l'attention du corps médecin.

-Très bien. Cela te convient-t-il, Nott ?

-Parfaitement, Malfoy, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.

-Je vous laisse donc, dit Scrimgeour. Monsieur Nott vous montrera les dernières mesures adoptées.

Il sortit du bureau, et après un instant de flottement, le blond se tourna vers son ancien camarade, qu'il savait auparavant affilié au service des langues-de-plomb.

-J'étais loin d'imaginer que je te trouverais ici.

Ils n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes, tous les deux, mais n'avaient jamais été ennemis non plus. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas dû s'adresser la parole plus d'une dizaine de fois dans toute leur scolarité. Draco trouvait le Serpentard très étrange, voire mentalement dérangé une sorte de Luna au masculin, en plus cruel et dangereux. Et Nott… Et bien, c'était toujours difficile de deviner ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

-J'aime servir mon pays, répondit ce dernier d'une voix sans âme avant de se diriger vers la porte adjacente à leur bureau. Viens je vais te faire visiter la galerie des monstres.

-La galerie des monstres ?

-Oui, ricana Théo. C'est là-bas que sont enfermés les mutants que nous avons capturés au repaire de Magnéto, excepté Jimmy Beckett, qui a été placé ailleurs. Tu dois savoir que Granger a changé de domaine. Quand nous l'avons retrouvée, Granger avait une dose sur elle qu'elle a utilisé sur sa fille. Nous ne l'en avons pas empêché cela faisait partie du marché. Maintenant qu'elle a réglé ce problème, elle va poser sur papier la méthode pour produire de l'antidote et quitter définitivement ce service. Aujourd'hui, elle teste les prisonniers.

-Comment cela ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs blancs du centre.

Il n'était que rarement allé dans cette partie du laboratoire. D'ordinaire, il y ramenait les mutants, puis Potter et Loemi se chargeaient du reste. S'occuper du suivi des pensionnaires ne faisait pas partie de son travail.

Sauf que maintenant, il ne s'agissait pas que de jeunes pensionnaires envoyés par leurs parents un peu trop lâches et irresponsables il s'agissait de prisonniers, de prisonniers de guerre, qui plus est. Et Echo faisait partie du lot.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il marcha plus vite, ignorant le regard étonné de Nott.

-Elle travaille avec un ancien… William Striker, je crois. Ils font des tests sur les mutants. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais conserva le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Théo finit par demander :

-Dis Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ? Ils t'ont torturés ? Ils t'ont fait… des choses ?

Draco s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son ancien camarade de classe. La question avait été posée avec tant de perversité et de curiosité morbide qu'il avait senti un désagréable frisson le parcourir. A présent, Théo le fixait sans ciller avant une expression avide. Il suintait l'envie par tous les pores de sa peau. Le blond pinça les lèvres et se remit en route.

-Il y a des évènements dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Théo en haussant les épaules avec une soudaine indifférence qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, ils croisèrent de plus en plus d'aurors armés et sur le qui-vive la sécurité était visiblement au maximum.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui était autrefois un laboratoire et qui avait visiblement été réaménagé en prison. Un long couloir se présentait devant eux avec, de chaque côté, des cellules fermées par des parois magiques bleutées. Draco reconnut immédiatement Cyclope, dont les yeux étaient cachés par de nouvelles lunettes, ainsi qu'une élève de l'école qu'il se souvenait avoir croisée. Il fit quelques pas, découvrant d'autres mutants qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Il y en a un que tu vas être ravi de revoir, si j'en crois les rumeurs sur ce qu'il t'a fait subir avant de te capturer.

Ils dépassèrent un Diablo qui montra les dents en les apercevant. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire railleur qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait dans la cellule suivante.

Bien sûr, il s'attendait à le voir, il n'était même revenu que pour ça. Mais pas dans cet état.

L'ange était cloué au murs par d'énormes pieux qu'on avait enfoncé dans ses ailes. On l'avait assis sur le sol, pieds et poings liés. Ses ailes autrefois magnifiques étaient recouvertes de sang séché et on lui avait arraché d'innombrables plumes, ce qui dévoilait ainsi son ossature de métal incroyablement fragile. Il avait la tête baissée, mais la releva en sentant des présences devant lui. Ses yeux brillèrent de haine contenue lorsqu'il les reconnut.

-Venus vous rincer l'œil ?

Sa voix était trop rauque il avait été privé d'eau.

-Tout à fait, répondit Nott. Après tout, visiter des monstres comme toi, c'est un peu comme aller au zoo. Sauf qu'ici, c'est gratuit.

Echo releva le menton d'un air fier. Draco serra les poings, tremblant de fureur. Il se retint avec peine de ne pas liquider Nott sur-le-champ pour secourir l'ange. Car il ne devait pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait un plan.

Le regard du mutant se posa sur lui et il prit une profonde inspiration, enfin capable de respirer à pleins poumons. Par Merlin, ces orbes émeraudes lui avaient tant manqué…

-C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez, Monsieur Malfoy ? Je m'attendais à plus d'empressement de votre part.

Draco ne répondit pas à la question et se tourna vers Nott.

-Pourquoi lui inflige-t-on un tel traitement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

Malgré tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir, à cet instant, il le remercia de lui avoir imposé une si stricte éducation, car elle seule lui permettait encore de maintenir les apparences.

-N°7 est un mutant de classe 5 à tendance autodestructrice. Nous sommes parvenus à le capturer uniquement parce qu'il était blessé. Lorsque nous avons voulu le soigner, il a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs en voulant s'échapper et a bien failli y arriver après avoir tué deux des nôtres. Seule la douleur l'empêche d'utiliser ses capacités. Le torturer est une nécessité, termina Nott avec un soupçon de jubilation dans la voix.

-Je vois, se contenta de répondre l'ancien Préfet en Chef. Mais ne risque-t-il pas de mourir ?

Il continuait de fixer Echo. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il ne pouvait pas le quitter… allait-il le regarder souffrir sans rien faire ? Un sentiment mêlé de panique et d'anticipation le traversa soudain. Oserait-il ? Il se voyait déjà assommer Nott, prendre l'ange dans ses bras, le sortir de la cellule…

-C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour ma santé, intervint Echo, mais je vous assure que je ne me suis jamais porté aussi bien.

Draco occulta le ricanement narquois de son voisin et fixa son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Et là, sous cet air ironique et méprisant, il devina un désir sincère de le rassurer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'en suis soulagé, répondit-il alors que cet imbécile de Théo riait de plus belle.

-De toute façon, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Lorsque nous aurons de nouveau recréé l'antidote, il sera le premier à en bénéficier.

-Comment ? balbutia Echo d'une voix blanche. Non, _non_ !

L'ancien préfet s'était figé en entendant la panique dans la voix de l'ange. Il savait que son combat représentait tout à ses yeux, et que le priver de ses pouvoirs revenait à le priver de raison de vivre.

-Si vous faites cela, je mourrai, déclara le mutant, affirmant ainsi les pensées de Draco.

Nott le gratifia d'un regard amusé.

- Tu vas mourir, et alors ? Cesse de geindre. Un être intelligent ne s'indigne pas devant l'inévitable. Si tu t'étais terré dès le début comme le rat que tu es, tu ne serais pas dans une telle situation.

Echo eut un rire rauque et cassé avant d'être pris d'une toux douloureuse qui fit mal au blond. (1)

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? C'est vrai, notre intégrité est facile à ignorer, mais elle est vitale. C'est une force invisible qui coule dans nos veines. C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes libres. Alors, sans doute vais-je mourir ici, et tout ce que je suis disparaîtra. Tout, ou presque. Il restera mon intégrité, cette force invisible qui coulait dans mes veines, et que personne au monde ne pourra m'enlever. Nous devons nous battre pour la protéger, et la garder vivante pour l'éternité. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

**oOo**

Installé dans un des fauteuils de sa bibliothèque, Draco fixait l'endroit ou il avait vu Echo pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'énerver ce jour là… Et il l'avait tant fasciné . S'il se montrait honnête envers lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait aimé dès cet instant.

Il serra les poings. Plus d'une semaine déjà que l'ange était enfermé dans cette cellule. Plus d'une semaine qu'il se torturait l'esprit en essayant de trouver un moyen de le libérer tout en continuant à jouer le rôle de celui qui haïssait les mutants… le rôle d'un homme qu'il n'était plus.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement ouvrir la cellule et l'inviter galamment à partir. Le centre était sans cesse surveillé, il était situé au cœur du ministère et surtout, le mutant était blessé il ne pouvait certainement même pas marcher. Draco avait besoin d'aide. Bon sang, Echo était censé être l'arme la plus puissante de Magnéto, alors pourquoi cet enfoiré ne venait pas le récupérer ?

Le blond n'était pas retourné voir le mutant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une seconde fois de le voir souffrir sans rien faire. Lorsqu'il était prisonnier du manoir, il se doutait déjà qu'il serait capable de trahir les siens pour l'aider lui, mais à présent, c'était une certitude. De toute façon, les termes « les siens » n'avaient que peu de sens à ses yeux. Ses seuls véritables amis étaient Pansy et Blaise, et il savait qu'ils le suivraient où qu'il aille.

Au départ, on l'avait forcé à travailler pour le ministère pour rembourser sa soi-disant dette envers la société, et si lui s'était autant impliqué dans sa chasse à l'homme, c'avait été autant par peur que par désœuvrement.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu sa peur de l'autre, de la différence Echo avait eu totalement raison sur ce point et après avoir vécu à l'école, il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé. De plus, il avait fini par accepter l'idée que la mutation n'était pas une maladie. Après tout, le seul antidote qu'on avait pu créer après des mois de recherche l'avait été grâce à un mutant. Pour Draco, c'était une preuve non réfutable.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le fait qu'il n'avait aucun autre but dans la vie, aucun désir, aucune envie, aucun intérêt pour rien.

Jusqu'à Echo.

Echo qui avait de nouveau insufflé la vie en lui et l'avait fait exister. Echo qui l'amusait, qui le faisait enrager, qui l'émouvait… et qu'il voulait protéger autant que combattre. Echo qui lui faisait le même effet que Potter, à une époque lointaine. En bien plus fort cependant, car s'il n'avait jamais accepté son désir pour le Suvivant, il l'avait fait sans réticence aucune pour le mutant.

Il était hors de question qu'il continue à vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Et si le garder près de lui signifiait tourner le dos à tous ces peureux qui n'avaient pas bougés pendant la guerre et si prompts à le juger sur son nom plutôt que sur ses actes, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne les craignait pas.

Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux avec un soupir las. C'était bien beau de se dire qu'il voulait vivre auprès du mutant, encore fallait-il le libérer. Il resta un moment dans cette position, essayant de trouver une solution qui ne venait pas. Puis il se redressa et s'empara des papiers posés sur la table basse devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'informations sur un mutant capturé le matin même. D'un air morne, il s'informa du nom de leur nouveau pensionnaire. Elias avait été envoyé ici par ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient découverts que…

Draco se leva d'un bond. Le gamin, âgé de quinze ans, était capable de guérir n'importe quelle maladie ou blessure de façon définitive et sans aucun effet secondaire. Comme les sorciers l'avaient examiné et qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, il allait être emmené à Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain matin.

Le Serpentard réfléchit. C'était jouable. Il était presque minuit et pratiquement tout le personnel avait dû vider les lieux. Les chambres des pensionnaires n'étaient pas si éloignées des cellules des prisonniers…

En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer, puis fouilla dans le coffre près de son lit pour sortir une cape d'invisibilité qu'il contempla un instant avec satisfaction.

C'était celle de Potter. Il était tombé dessus par mégarde après la disparition de ce dernier lors de la bataille finale. Enfin, par mégarde… Disons après deux heures de fouille intensive de sa chambre, au manoir Black. Après que le Survivant ait été porté disparu à la mort de Voldemort, tout le monde l'avait cru mort. Même les deux autres mousquetaires, la belette et le castor, n'avaient pas jugé utile de le rechercher et avaient préféré pleurer son absence entre deux parties de jambe en l'air.

Mais lui n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la mort de Potter, et après sa disparition, il avait mis la chambre de l'Elu à sac pour trouver d'éventuels indices sur le lieu où il pourrait se trouver. Il n'avait rien découvert malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne savait pas trop. Après tout, il était censé être son pire ennemi à présent que Voldemort avait été tué, alors qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire si jamais il l'avait retrouvé ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait voulu le chercher. De toute façon, il n'avait rien trouvé et s'était résigné.

Il avait en revanche découvert sa cape d'invisibilité, ses uniformes et sa cape d'école, la carte des maraudeurs (grâce à laquelle il avait compris beaucoup de choses datant de l'époque de Poudlards et des coups fourrés de ce gryffy à la manque), ainsi que des photos de ses parents et de son parrain auxquelles il devait beaucoup tenir. Il avait tout emporté, même son éclair de feu, et les accusations de Ron à son encontre étaient restées sans suite (qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu s'amuser en regardant le rouquin l'invectiver et en pariant sur le temps que ça lui prendrait pour s'étouffer avec ses propres postillons). Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tout pris et avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur la question. Toujours était-il qu'il avait passé de nombreuses heures à contempler ces objets la cape de Potter avait longtemps porté son odeur…

Il avait de nombreuses fois pensé à lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et il n'avait jamais cru à sa possible mort. Pour dire la vérité, tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas présenté son cadavre, il n'y aurait pas cru.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été particulièrement surpris en apprenant son retour. Quand on lui avait dit qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble en revanche, la veille de son arrivée, il avait passé une nuit blanche.

Et quand il l'avait revu pour la première fois, il s'était morigéné pour avoir oublié à quel point il était séduisant, même s'il portait toujours de vieilles frusques délavées. Il avait sur le bout de la langue une bonne vingtaines de répliques faites pour créer une phénoménale joute verbale, histoire de retrouver les bonnes habitudes, et ne s'était pas privé pour les lui balancer à la figure.

Mais Potter n'avait rien dit. Il avait baissé les yeux, courbé la tête et l'échine, il avait acquiescé en silence. Il avait courbé l'âme. Draco avait d'abord été interloqué, puis furieux par cette passivité, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Il avait fini par se montrer monstrueux, insultant ses parents, son parrain, s'acharnant à taper là où il savait que ça faisait mal. Mais Potter s'était tu. Quand il avait dépassé les bornes, il s'était contenté de serrer les poings et avait quitté la pièce.

Draco n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Il avait été trop déçu pour chercher à aller plus loin et avait abandonné. Et il ne lui avait pas rendu ses affaires, car celles-ci appartenaient à Potter et au fond, le reste du monde sorcier avait eu raison, Harry Potter était mort.

Il secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées. Bon sang, Echo souffrait un peu plus à chaque minute écoulée et lui pensait à Potter !

Il s'empara de la cape et quitta le manoir. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre au ministère il n'avait pas utilisée la poudre de cheminette car on pouvait retracer l'heure de son passage, et avait préféré la voie moldue.

Caché sous la cape, il rejoignit son bureau et se rendit sans attendre au pensionnat. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il ouvrit la porte d'Elias et le réveilla sans ménagement. Il ressemblait à Ron à l'époque de Poudlard, et cela n'incita pas le Serpentard à faire preuve de douceur.

-Toi ! chuchota-t-il alors que le garçon s'éveillait en sursaut. Tais-toi et suis-moi !

Le garçon tenta de parler puis sembla paniquer quand il réalisa qu'il n'en était plus capable.

-Calme-toi je t'ai lancé un sort de mutisme, que j'ôterai uniquement si tu me suis et que tu m'obéis sans discuter, compris ?

Les larmes aux yeux, le roux hocha la tête. Draco se leva en le prenant par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite après avoir fermé la porte. Il entendait les reniflements du garçon mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. De toute façon, il allait lui lancer un sort d'amnésie à la fin de la mission qu'il s'était donné, donc il n'avait aucune raison de prendre des gants.

Ils passèrent silencieusement devant les aurors aux aguets. La cape d'invisibilité était presque trop petite pour eux et le blond devait se courber pour éviter que l'on aperçoive leurs pieds.

Ils atteignirent la prison où tous les mutants dormaient, et Draco y lança un léger sort de silence, ne pouvant le renforcer de peur que les aurors ne sentent la présence d'une signature magique inconnue. Puis il pénétra dans la cellule de l'ange avec Elias. L'obscurité était presque complète, car seule quelques chandeliers servaient de support à de rares bougies à la lumière pâle. Pourtant, malgré cela, Draco fut horrifié quand il vit l'état du mutant.

Il n'avait presque plus de plumes celles-ci avaient été arrachées et gisaient par terre comme un tapis maculé de sang. On avait également déliés ses mains pour les clouer au sol. Il avait la tête penchée en arrière et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts pourtant, il ne semblait pas les avoir aperçus.

-Echo ! chuchota-t-il. Echo !

Il tapota les joues pales sans obtenir de réaction. Après quelques douces tentatives, Draco finit par lui balancer une violente claque qui eut le mérite de ramener l'ange sur terre. Ce dernier balbutia en papillonnant des paupières.

-Qui… Qui est là ?

-C'est moi !

-Malfoy ? devina le mutant en clignant des yeux. De toute évidence, il avait du mal à y voir clair.

-Oui… Je suis venu t'aider à t'échapper.

-Fous-toi de moi ! Si tu avais voulu me venir en aide, tu l'aurais fait plus tôt !

Malgré sa vision floue, il parvint à cracher à la figure du Serpentard le peu de salive qui lui restait et renchérit :

-Dire que je commençais à te faire faire confiance…

-Et tu avais raison, imbécile ! Seulement trouver un moyen de te libérer n'était pas aussi facile que tu le crois ! Une semaine, c'est le minimum que j'ai pu faire.

-Une… une semaine ? répéta Echo d'une voix rauque, l'incrédulité se lisant aisément sur son visage. J'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps…

Il trembla, et Draco se radoucit, touché.

-Maintenant écoute-moi, dit-il en essuyant son visage. Ce gamin est un mutant, il peut te guérir. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu volera la capacité de ton ami bleu et tu transplaneras hors d'ici, d'accord ?

Echo le toisa.

-D'abord, la capacité de Diablo est différente du transplanage sorcier il a besoin de voir où il va. Ensuite, je ne vais pas voler le pouvoir d'un ami. Et pour terminer, il est hors de question que je fuie en abandonnant les miens.

Draco sentit sa colère monter.

-Alors écoute, débile profond, siffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici en emmenant tes petits copains. Vous vous ferez obligatoirement repérer. Et même si tu ne peux pas voir où tu transplanes –quelle capacité débile, se dit-il – tu peux échapper aux gardes et sortir d'ici. Seul. Ma cape d'invisibilité est trop petite pour nous trois.

L'ange aperçut alors la cape échouée au sol et fronça les sourcils sans pour autant faire de commentaire, permettant au blond de continuer :

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. Maintenant, si tu préfères rester dans ta cellule quatre étoiles…

-Il a raison, Echo, leur parvint la voix étouffée de Diablo à travers les parois magiques. Pends mon pouvoir et va-t-en.

-Mais, c'est ta capacité… Ce serait plutôt à toi de t'enfuir…

-On sait tous les deux qu'ils ont bien plus besoin de toi que de moi. Magnéto a dit que tu pouvais ingérer une capacité de plus, avec un maximum de niveau trois avant d'avoir un besoin urgent de l'antidote. J'entre dans cette catégorie. Transporte-toi hors d'ici, soigne-toi, et reviens nous chercher, d'accord ?

-Fais-ce qu'il dit, intervint la voix de Cyclope qui leur parvint étouffée. Ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir nous libérer tous.

S'en suivit un long silence pendant lequel Echo garda les yeux fermés. Draco tentait difficilement d'ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Si Echo refusait, il était décidé à le forcer à suivre son plan, car il n'accepterait pas qu'il reste ici une nuit de plus.

Il en coûtait visiblement à l'ange d'accepter cela mais il finit par répondre :

-C'est d'accord .

-Bien, répondit Draco alors que son corps entier se détendait à l'entente de cette réponse. Soigne-le, ordonna-t-il au garçon qui était assis près de lui et qui les avait écouté en silence.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et désigna les pieux. Draco comprit qu'il fallait d'abord les retirer et retint un frisson, répugnant à faire du mal au mutant.

-Bon… je vais te lancer un sort de mutisme, dit-il au brun.

-Je suis capable de me contenir ! répliqua Echo, indigné.

-Excuse-moi, mais je préfère ne pas courir le risque, rétorqua le blond avant de lancer son sort sur le mutant.

Après tout, avec toutes ces barrières magiques et les aurors à côté, il ignorait si son sort de silence allait être vraiment efficace. Il posa ensuite sa baguette au sol et empoigna le premier morceau de bois fiché dans la carcasse métallique de l'aile.

-Prêt. Murmura-t-il. Un, deux…

Il retira le pieux d'un coup sec et st qu'il avait eu raison d'ensorceler Echo quand la bouche de ce dernier s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Il savait combien ses ailes étaient sensibles et n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'il devait endurer. Il fit de même avec les pieux plantés dans l'autre aile et dans ses mains, avec dégoût et horreur, sa haine envers les siens se gonflant seconde après seconde. Les yeux de l'ange étaient remplis de larmes.

-Soigne-le à présent ! gronda-t-il, ne supportant plus de voir Echo souffrir.

Le garçon se pencha en avant et posa ses deux mains sur le visage du mutant. Celui-ci se cambra, et sa tête cogna contre le mur. Il semblait de nouveau souffrir et Draco se jura de tuer le gamin s'il n'accomplissait pas la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il vit les plaies se refermer et les plumes repousser. Fasciné, il observa les ailes se recouvrir de ce magnifique plumage qu'il aimait tant. Puis le garçon lâcha Echo et Draco attira ce dernier vers lui. Sa tête dodelinait et il n'était qu'à demi-conscient.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien… répondit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux et se redressant à demi.

Toutes ses blessures avaient disparu et il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il offrit un sourire reconnaissant au jeune garçon, puis leva les yeux vers Malfoy. Il le fixait avec un air si concerné que le cœur de Harry chavira.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci.

La flamme chaude dans le regard de Draco vacilla. Il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de répondre à ces paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de quelqu'un, et encore moins de cet homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il sentit alors de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes, les effleurant avec délicatesse avant de faire la même chose à chaque parcelle de peau de son visage. Jamais le Survivant n'avait été la cible de tant de tendresse et il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

-Je t'aime.

Draco eut un sursaut et l'embrassa alors passionnément, s'appropriant sa bouche avec possessivité. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que la voix de Diablo raisonnait :

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez toute la nuit, et je n'ai pas très envie de vous entendre copuler.

Harry se détacha avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Il a raison. Allons-y.

Draco grogna mais obtempéra. Il se leva et tous trois se rendirent dans la cellule voisine. Après quelques phrases emplies de regret qui ennuyèrent le Serpentard à mourir, Echo s'empara du pouvoir de ce dernier. Le blond fut fasciné par la façon dont il s'y prit.

L'ange posa ses mains sur celles de Diablo, et au bout de quelques secondes, les veines de ce dernier apparurent sous la peau bleue et épaisse du mutant qui renversa sa tête en arrière et trembla violemment, comme sous l'effet d'une crise d'épilepsie. Sa peau devint de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à avoir une carnation normale et Draco, très intéressé, regarda Diablo reprendre son apparence initiale tandis qu'un espèce de flux sous la peau anciennement bleue voyageait de ses mains aux mains d'Echo.

Le brun fut à son tour pris de spasmes alors que le flux voyageait par vague sur sa peau jusqu'à son cerveau. Le Serpentard attendit avec impatience que l'ange lâche son camarade, mais lorsqu'il le fit enfin, son inquiétude ne s'effaça pas, car contrairement à Diablo qui avait repris son calme, Echo ne cessait de trembler, les yeux révulsés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'exclama-t-il en ramenant l'ange vers lui.

-Son corps à du mal à intégrer sa nouvelle mutation, ça va passer, tenta de le rassurer l'ancien mutant –qui était aussi moche en mutant qu'en humain, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le blond – si Magnéto ne l'avais pas forcé à en ingérer autant…

Draco sursauta et leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien, Magnéto l'a poussé à voler les capacités d'autres mutants en sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait par atteindre le point de non-retour et s'autodétruire. Il l'a fait pour qu'Echo ait besoin de l'antidote, et donc de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'ils le trouvent.

-Il l'a utilisé ? conclut le Serpentard d'une voix blanche alors que Diablo hochait la tête.

Il sentit Echo se calmer contre lui et baissa la tête, croisant les yeux verts fatigués de l'ange. Il écarta ses mèches ébènes et passa son pouce sur les lèvres rouges toujours aussi tentantes :

-Tu n'as rien ?

Le mutant lécha doucement son doigt avant de murmurer :

-Non, ça va.

-Tu dois y aller à présent, souffla Draco sans pour autant le lâcher.

Il ignorait quand il le verrait de nouveau, et Echo n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration. Mais Echo lui avait dit qu'il aimait… donc il dallait revenir. Il devait revenir.

-Oui, murmura l'ange.

Il redressa la tête et Draco se perdit dans ce regard vert qu'il aurait tant voulu contempler pour l'éternité. Il était si parfait…

Echo posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Draco l'entendit apparaître et disparaître une nouvelle fois avant que le silence ne se fasse. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer comme un con, si ?

* * *

Alors, alors alors, vos aviiis ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bisous à toutes !

Sinelune.

(1)Discours qui suit repris de V pour Vendetta (mon film préféré :p)


	14. Chapitre 14: Poudlard

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

_Gemini no Vanou__, Solenne, , __littelflower__, Machin, Johanna, __Miss FeltonMalfoy__, __flower black__, Sarah, __lia jade__, Lalouve,_

Tsudama, Cepamoi, felinness, boutchouross, Dororo03, ofo, nounou, Vega264, Shin, Archimede, Egwene Al vere, Manoirmalfoys,

_Holybleu, __Clair Obscure__, __Jully Reed__, __hopeless mitsuki__, nepheria, coco73, __Nalya__, __Haganemaru__, shini-yaoi27, __petit-dragon 50_

onarluca, Sinoa, Djiyae, Kitten8, Bins, aliena of apple, Ours en peluche, no one, Mel, Egwene Al'Vere,

**Merci merci merci merciiiii!**

oOoOo

**Solenne** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tous ces compliments m'ont fait beaucoup de bien au moral et je t'en remercie de tout mon cœur. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas honte d'avoir planté les ailes de Harry dans le mur, en fait ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie, mwahahah ! :p Oui j'ai enlevé les disclaimers parce que j'avoue que je passais à chaque fois un petit moment à réfléchir pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre, et au bout d'un moment je me suis dit que ça servait à rien de me casser la tête vu que personne ne lisait, lol. Mais je vois que j'avais tort, encore un grand merci ! Pour autant j'avoue qu'elle ne reviendra plus était donné que de toute façon, cette fic ne contient que 15chapitre et que je viens de publier le 14eme ! Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Summer Blue** : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, je sais qu'elle détonne un peu comparé aux autres alors ça ne plait pas toujours. Viiii V pour Vendetta c'est trop trop trop bien, j'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait des personnes aussi droites et courageuses que lui, avec cette rage à l'intérieur… chu amoureuse ! lol Ahaha mais Draco s'est quand même pas mal amélioré, non ? Tu le trouves toujours aussi stupide ? Bisous à toi, à bientôt !

**Nepheria** : merci ! voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Coco73** : merci à toi ^^. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Machin** : lol, oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à la continuer celle là ! Oui Draco était insupportable au début, mais maintenant c'est mieux non ? Effectivement Harry est trop extrémiste, mais… enfin, tu verras :p Hermione en effet est très OOC, c'est celle dont le caractère correspond moins à la réalité et c'est dommage parce que je l'aime bien, mais pour le scénario il fallait qu'elle soit nazie, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous bisous ^^

**Nounou**: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Lalouve** : Bonjour ! Je sais qu'il arrive souvent qu'on ne commence même pas ma fic à cause du crossover, je suis très contente que tu aies essayé et encore plus que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à toi !

**Kitten8** : coucou ! Et oui je suis sadique avec Harry, j'aime bien le faire souffrir :p pourtant c'est mon personnage préféré ! N'est-ce pas qu'elle était belle ma déclaration d'amour ? Ouais bon ok, on a vu mieux :p Merci pour ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! Bisous

**shini-yaoi27** : Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir oublié .. Enfin, voici la suite ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'il y a la grande révélation sur… enfin, tu vas voir :p J'espère que tu vas aimer ! J'espère aussi que tu as eu ton bac (mon dieu, ça veut vraiment dire que j'ai mis mille ans pour publier ce chapitre !) et que tu passes de bonne vacances. Bientôt la rentrée, avec l'université ou une école ? Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Egwene Al'Vere** : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira ^^ Bisous à toi, profite bien de la fin de l'été !

**no one** : bonjour ! Merci pour le compliment, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! j'espère que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre :p bisous à toi

**Mel** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Oui je me doutais que le mélange n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais quand même, je trouve que cette fic a pas mal de succès et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et effectivement, tu as entièrement raison, j'étais partie sur la même idée : si c'est une question de gènes, pourquoi n'yaurait-il pas des mutants et des sorciers en même temps (les pauvres moldus ils ont pas de chance avec leurs capacités minables :p) Ahah, dans ce cas, si un jour je publie un roman, faudra que je te prévienne ! lol ^^ bisous à toi, bonne lecture et bonne fin de weekend !

**Johanna** : Oooh merci, mon âme sœur ! :p Oui je fais énormément de références cinématographiques dans cette fic, comme c'est uniquement pour le plaisir, je peux me permettre de le faire, et puis intégrer des scènes d'X-men ça rend les choses plus crédibles, et j'ai beaucoup aimé décortiquer les scènes pour les intégrer ici ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, parce que je crois que la plupart de mes lectrices n'ont même jamais vu X-men. Tu reviewes rarement, mais quand tu le fais, tu le fais merveilleusement ! Un grand merci donc ^^ Bisous à toi, bonne lecture !

**Shin** : Hé oui, niveau timing d'Echo c'était pas génial (mon timing de review était mieux :p) mais c'est pas dramatique, tu vas voir. Par contre, j'ai rien compris à ta question lol, mais de toute façon, je pense que tu vas trouver tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Oui ils se sont enfin avoué leur amour, l'un de façon plus exhaustive que l'autre mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il peut :p Alors euh pour la déclaration d'Echo ben je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça, t'as raison. Faut dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la longueur donc je me suis surement un peu perdue. En tout cas tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué, ou du moins à me l'avoir dit, alors j'espère que ma honte n'est pas trop publique :p Effectivement, le manque de review, c'est décourageant . Mais avec des lectrices comme toi, je comblée ! ^^ Bisous bisous !

**Sarah** : Ooooh merciiii ! Oui ils font un couple mignon pas vrai ? je les adore ces deux là ! V pour Vendetta, j'adore, c'est tellement bien ! Je suis amoureuse du héros, il est tellement parfait (enfin, si on oublie qu'il est brulé au 1er degré :p) Bonne lecture à toi, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Poudlard

* * *

Draco contemplait d'un air morne la pile de dossiers devant lui. Il n'avait plus envie de travailler. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, à dire vrai.

Un mois. Un mois à attendre soir après soir, à se remémorer les traits de son visage, les courbes de son corps, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau.

Il n'était pas venu.

Le Serpentard ignorait pour quelle raison, et ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant, il n'existait que peu de solutions possibles. Première supposition, il ne le pouvait pas pour l'instant. Deuxième supposition : il ne voulait plus le voir. Dernière supposition : il était mort.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'il pouvait éliminer la troisième hypothèse, car si le brun était décédé, au moins un de ses petits copains serait venu le prévenir. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ne restait plus que la première et la seconde supposition. Et toutes deux le mettaient quasiment autant en colère l'une que l'autre. Après tout, s'il était vraiment important pour l'ange, il aurait pu trouver du temps dans son emploi du temps chargé ! Un mois. Quatre semaines et trois jours. Sept cent quarante quatre heures pendant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de se demander si le brun s'était foutu de sa gueule.

Il donna un violent coup sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Potter. Ah oui, parce que le Survivant national était venu reprendre son poste après l'avoir abandonné si longtemps. Draco ne s'était pas gêné pour lui en mettre plein la figure, mais au fond, il était heureux de son retour il aurait fini par tuer Nott si celui-ci était resté à ses côtés. Après le retour de Potter, son ancien camarade avant rejoint les rangs de William Striker pour il ne savait quelles expériences, ce qui avait constitué son pâle rayon de soleil dans sa nouvelle existence terne.

Il se retint de grogner de mépris quand il réalisa à quel point il était pathétique. Il surprit le regard de Potter sur lui et aboya :

-Travaille !

L'Elu baissa immédiatement la tête et le blond soupira. Si ça continuait, il allait mourir d'ennui et frustration. Il se leva, repoussa sa chaise. Il était à peine quatre heures et il quittait habituellement son bureau après huit heures, mais il savait qu'il ne serait guère productif dans son état d'esprit actuel.

-Je rentre. Tu pourras faire de même après avoir terminé de rédiger ton rapport.

Il prit sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce sans remarquer le regard inquisiteur de Potter posé sur lui.

oOo

-C'est donc pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de jouer cette comédie ? s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Magnéto l'avait prié de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour lui expliquer la fin de son plan, et le Survivant avait sentit une boule d'angoisse se créer dans son ventre au fur et à mesure des paroles de son mentor.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? l'interrogea son aîné avec un sourire en coin. Les tests se sont révélés plus que positifs, et je ne doute pas de pouvoir mener notre plan à bien… grâce à toi. Après tout, j'avais laissé trois semaines à Monsieur Malfoy pour venir te chercher. Il ne lui en a fallu qu'une seule, et il a accouru dès qu'il a appris la présence du guérisseur que j'avais envoyé. Cela prouve qu'il tient profondément à toi.

-Oui mais…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, indécis. Devant sa soudaine confusion, Magnéto s'approcha de lui et murmura :

-Des scrupules, mon jeune ami ? Je me souviens pourtant d'une époque pas si lointaine où tu affirmais être prêt à tout pour protéger les tiens… Aurais-tu par hasard changé d'avis ?

-Non ! s'exclama le Survivant. Non, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus décidé après une courte pause. Je vous obéirai. Je suis des vôtres.

-Me voilà rassuré, répondit son aîné en tournant les talons.

Harry le regarda partir avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il avait un idéal, des valeurs, un but à atteindre il n'allait certainement pas tout abandonner pour un homme, même si cet homme était Draco Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher pour ces yeux gris qui le regardaient comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours dans sa tête ?

oOo

Le Serpentard avait passé le reste de l'après-midi dans sa bibliothèque. Il était maintenant presque dix heures du soir, et il n'avait toujours pas mangé, renvoyant sans ménagement son elfe de maison venu par trois fois lui demander de dîner.

Il était absolument ridicule. S'il existait un concours de l'homme le plus pathétique au monde, en cet instant, il le remporterait haut la main, avec les félicitations du jury. Et tout ceci était de la faute de ce putain d'ange hypocrite et manipulateur ! S'il le tenait… s'il le revoyait un jour, il le rouerait de coups avant de le pendre avec ses propres entrailles !

-Bonsoir.

Le blond se leva d'un bond. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Echo, près de la porte-fenêtre, qui venait visiblement d'entrer dans le manoir. Il le fixait de façon perplexe, ne parvenant pas à deviner la raison de la colère qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, siffla-t-il. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Il se rua vers le mutant et le secoua violemment par les épaules.

-Un mois ! Un mois ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'en…

Un violent coup à la mâchoire, réveillant une douleur devenue familière, le fit reculer de quelques pas.

-Ne me secoues pas comme ça, et parle-moi sur un autre ton !

Draco écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré en relevant le menton.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te prend ?

Riant toujours, Draco s'approcha du mutant. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et le fixa, amusé. Il reprit ensuite son sérieux avec une rapidité effrayante, foudroyant le brun du regard. Ce dernier sentit le danger et voulut reculer, mais la main du Serpentard se referma sur sa gorge pour le serrer à l'étouffer.

-Plus jamais, tu entends ? gronda le blond. Plus jamais tu ne me laisses dans l'incertitude.

Il le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attaqué et l'enlaça, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux sombres pour en respirer l'odeur avec délice.

-Tu m'as manqué… murmura-t-il d'une voix fragile qui le désola.

Après un instant de flottement, Echo se décrispa et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Moi aussi, Draco.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et le blond se sentit stupidement ému.

-Est-ce que tu as été soigné ?

A sa grande joie, le mutant acquiesça. Alors, le Serpentard s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser. L'ange répondit immédiatement à son baiser, créant chez lui une vague de désir mêlée d'urgence. Ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes se poser sur le derrière rebondi pour plaquer le corps chaud contre lui. Autour d'eux, l'air se réchauffa tandis que le blond glissait ses mains dans le pantalon du mutant qui se cambra avec un gémissement indécent. Ce son fit perdre la raison à Draco, le rendant définitivement dur. Mais à sa grande déception, Echo se détacha.

-Je… Nous n'avons pas le temps…

-Pas le temps ? répéta le blond en remontant ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale en une caresse sensuelle. Je dirais plutôt que nous avons du temps à rattraper.

Il se pencha pour continuer leur activité mais Echo s'écarta totalement de lui et recula de quelques pas.

-Je suis sérieux, Draco !

-Tu es surtout très excité, rétorqua celui-ci en lorgnant sur l'entrejambe gonflée dont il mourrait d'envie de s'occuper.

Il récolta un relevage de menton en règle accompagné d'un regard noir.

-Et toi tu es surtout très stupide et très obsédé. Ecoute, je suis venu te rendre visite pour une raison très importante.

Harry se rapprocha du Serpentard avant de s'arrêter net, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester à moins de deux mètres du blond quand celui-ci était adorablement ébouriffé, sensuellement débraillé et qu'il le fixait avec un désir évident.

-Il va y avoir une attaque au ministère, demain à 15h. Magnéto a décidé d'éliminer le gouvernement sorcier dans le but de vous faire paniquer et surtout de vous désorganiser, pour vous rendre momentanément affaiblis et incapables de prendre des mesures politiques et offensives contre les miens. Il souhaite également libérer les prisonniers et récupérer Jimmy.

Devant la gravité de la situation, Draco reprit immédiatement son sérieux. Il invita Echo à s'asseoir sur le sofa le plus proche et l'y rejoignit.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Réfugiez-vous à Poudlard c'est l'unique endroit où les barrières magiques sont trop puissantes pour être forcées par les miens, même de classe 4. Emmenez-y les mutants et tout le gouvernement sorcier. Il n'y a que là-bas que vous serez en sécurité.

Draco hocha la tête, ne mettant aucunement en doute les paroles d'Echo. Après tout, tout le monde savait déjà, à l'époque de Voldemort, que Poudlard était un lieu sûr.

-Mais si nous t'obéissons, Magnéto devinera l'existence d'un traître dans ses rangs.

L'ange eut un sourire en coin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien la dernière personne dont il douterait de la loyauté.

-Oui, mais ensuite ? Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher indéfiniment…

Echo baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix troublée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me retourner contre les miens, je ne peux pas. Mais je ne veux pas non plus…

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je refuse que tu sois blessé par ma faute.

Le premier moment de surprise passée, Draco sourit tendrement.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois déchiré à cause de moi. Et je n'ai pas cet attachement envers les miens que tu possèdes envers les tiens. Alors je me range à tes côtés. Du moins… si vous mutants, acceptez que de simples humains rejoignent votre cause.

L'ébahissement adorable qui se peignit sur les traits d'Echo le fit doucement sourire.

-Tu ferais cela pour moi ? Mais ce combat était presque ta raison de vivre !

-Non, ça ne l'a jamais été et cela ne le sera jamais. C'était une occupation… comment dire… par défaut. A présent c'est à tes côtés que je veux être, et je pensais que tu l'avais compris lorsque je suis venu te libérer. Je…

Il s'interrompit un instant. C'était beaucoup plus facile à chuchoter dans l'intimité de la cellule, alors qu'il craignait de ne jamais le revoir. De plus, Echo était imprévisible, et se dévoiler devant lui était source de danger. Harry sourit, à la fois amusé et incroyablement ému.

-Timide, Draco ? Ce n'est pas difficile pourtant ! Répète après moi : « Je »…

-Je...

-« T'ai »…

-T'ai, répéta Draco presque de mauvaise grâce.

-« Me »!

-Me, termina-t-il sur le même ton.

-Et maintenant, toutes les syllabes ensemble!

Draco soupira grossièrement.

-Je t'aime, tu es content ? Je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, tu m'as ouvert l'esprit, le cœur, l'âme. Je t'aime comme on aime quelqu'un qui est à la fois amant, ami et frère. Comme on aime pour toujours. Je suis… je suis irrémédiablement, profondément et définitivement amoureux d'un mutant au mauvais caractère et au sex-appeal renversant.

Un sourire éclatant le récompensa de ses efforts.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Et permettez-moi de vous informer du fait que vos sentiments sont réciproques.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Je suppose que c'est ce qui ce rapproche le plus d'une déclaration chez toi, alors que je viens de mettre mon cœur à nu en te faisant la plus magnifique déclaration de tout l'univers ?

-Ne t'attends pas à mieux. Du moins, pour l'instant. Bien, je dois y aller, où on va se douter de quelque chose, dit Echo en se levant.

-Comment ? fit Draco en l'imitant. Mais, je ne viens pas avec toi ?

-Tu dois prévenir les tiens de se réfugier à Poudlard, c'est le plan, non ?

-Mais c'est inutile puisque je me range à tes côtés. Tes compagnons peuvent bien attaquer, ça n'a pas d'importance.

L'ange lui jeta un regard troublé avant de détourner les yeux. Devant sa gène soudaine, Draco fronça les sourcils. Un tel comportement, de la part du si fougueux et sûr de lui Echo, était inquiétant.

-Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant… Mais il faut que tu convainques le ministère d'aller à Poudlard. C'est très important. Ensuite seulement, tu pourras me rejoindre.

-Mais…

-Ecoute… je te promets que tu comprendras tout, plus tard.

Il se colla à Draco et l'enlaça avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je te demande simplement de me faire confiance. Peux-tu faire ça ?

Le blond le considéra un instant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire confiance aveugle à l'ange. Il était amoureux, pas stupide. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une trahison. Mais… il avait trop longtemps été sur ses gardes, trop longtemps il n'avait fait confiance à personne. Il était temps pour lui de changer.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement en soupirant.

-Merci, répondit Echo en l'embrassant.

Conquis, le Serpentard lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Il s'apprêtait à approfondir leur échange quand l'ange se téléporta dans un nuage de fumée.

-Allumeur ! cria Draco à la salle vide, riant à moitié.

**oOo**

Convaincre le ministère d'une attaque imminente s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Scrimgeour ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, et étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas citer ses sources, l'homme avait longtemps hésité. Il n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander d'où il tenait ses informations, mais le blond savait que lui avouer qu'il les avait eues d'un mutant renforcerait son idée qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

Mais finalement, le ministre avait fini par accepter son idée. Poudlard était le lieu sorcier le plus sûr du monde, et après tout, ils ne risquaient rien à s'y rendre pour une journée. Ainsi, tout le magenmagot et les personnalités importantes du milieu politique sorcier s'étaient rendu à Poudlard en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette.

Les employés étaient restés sur place, car nul doute que les mutants rebrousseraient chemin s'ils s'apercevaient que le plan de leur attaque avait été dévoilé. La quasi-totalité des aurors étaient sur place, prêts à intervenir.

Draco avait été pris d'un sentiment de mélancolie en revenant dans son ancienne école. Minerva McGonagall en avait pris les commandes depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, et mis à part quelques remplacements de professeurs, il lui semblait que c'étaient les seuls changements que Poudlard avait subi pendant toutes ces cinq dernières années. Ce lieu qui avait été son foyer pendant sept années lui avait manqué son odeur, ses couloirs, ses fantômes… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait croiser Potter et sa clique au détour d'un couloir, prêt à répondre à toutes les piques qu'il pourrait lui envoyer.

Il retint un soupir en apercevant le Survivant en question discuter avec de jeunes élèves qui le dévoraient du regard avec admiration. Cette époque était bien loin à présent, et les seuls qui avaient encore du respect pour l'Elu étaient les jeunes générations qui ne le connaissaient qu'à travers les innombrables livres relatant bravoure au combat, à une époque où il était encore vivant, où il était encore _lui_.

Il se détourna, survolant des yeux la foule qui discutait avec animation dans la grande salle. La totalité des élèves de Poudlard, leurs professeurs ainsi que les membres du gouvernement étaient présents et devant un tel évènement, même les fantômes les avaient rejoints. Jamais la grande salle n'avait été si pleine à craquer. Tous les mutants avaient été enfermés dans les sous-sols du château, à l'exception de Jimmy la Sangsue qui ne présentait aucun danger et restaient avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore recommencé à produire de l'antidote Hermione savait comment le fabriquer, mais elle avait changé de service depuis que sa fille avait été sauvée, aussi avait-elle écrit sur papier la méthode à suivre, document que détenait Potter dans une mallette qu'il ne quittait pas. L'antidote résidait dans ces papiers et l'existence du jeune Beckett.

-Tu sembles inquiet, Draco, fit la voix de son parrain derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard sombre de Severus Snape. Ce dernier n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. Toujours aussi mince, sec et froid. Il n'avait jamais pu tourner la page, et le blond ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Même si le professeur de potion avait eu une vie détestable, elle l'avait construit, elle l'avait façonné, et l'oublier revenait pour lui à s'oublier lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait connu appartenait au passé, mais il n'avait rien qui lui permette de penser au futur. Il se contentait de vivre comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec froideur et indifférence, envers les autres comme envers lui-même.

-Je crains ce qu'il va se produire au ministère, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'apprécie pas de ne pas être sur les lieux.

En vérité, il pensait surtout à Echo. Il savait que ce dernier ne craignait rien à présent qu'il avait été soigné, mais il aurait voulu le revoir. Et surtout, il espérait que Magnéto ne se rende pas compte de sa trahison.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompagné les aurors ? demanda Severus en se plaçant à sa droite, sur l'estrade, ses yeux décortiquant les moindres recoins de la salle.

-Parce qu'un ami m'a demandé de rester à l'écart.

Son parrain devina immédiatement, à l'intonation et à l'expression de Draco que lui seul pouvait deviner sous ce masque d'indifférence, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple ami. Il renifla.

-Décidément, l'amour fait faire des choses bien stupides.

Le blond eut un sourire narquois.

-Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reçut un regard noir qui lui rappela ses jeunes années au manoir, quand il avait fait une bêtise particulièrement honteuse. Il savait que taquiner Severus à ce sujet n'était pas recommandé, mais tenter de le rendre fou était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

- Tout le monde commet des erreurs au cours de sa vie, et je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle. Je suppose que les miennes sont plus nombreuses et plus graves que celle des autres, voilà tout, répondit son professeur.

Mais Severus Snape n'était pas homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas lui non plus à viser les points faibles des adversaires, aussi enchaîna-t-il :

-Je suis simplement étonné que tu aies pu oublier ton obsession aussi maladive que malsaine à l'égard de Potter, toi qui ne vivais qu'à travers lui.

Le blond haussa les sourcils avec une parfaite expression malefoyenne.

-Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Potter.

-Honnêtement Draco, je crois que si tu as jamais éprouvé des sentiments un jour, qu'il s'agisse de haine, d'envie, de jalousie, d'admiration ou d'amour, c'est bien à l'égard de cet imbécile. Si un jour tu t'es senti vivant, c'est à travers lui que tu l'as été. Je serais curieux de savoir qui est parvenu à te le faire oublier. Je me souviens encore de toi ravageant sa chambre en hurlant son nom, peu après sa disparition… ricana le professeur.

Devant une telle avalanche de stupidités, Draco ne put que rester silencieux. Après tout, il n'était pas assez idiot pour tenter de faire entendre raison à un fou. Il chercha de nouveau des yeux le Survivant, avec la simple intention de vérifier qu'il possédait toujours la mallette, mais ne parvint pas à le repérer à travers toute cette foule. Pourtant, depuis le début il avait été suivi par une horde de jeunes admirateurs et il n'aurait pas dû être difficile de le trouver dans ces circonstances. Peut-être que les élèves s'étaient finalement aperçus qu'il n'avaient aucun intérêt et l'avaient abandonné dans un recoin sombre.

-J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas créé tout ce remue ménage pour rien, déclara une voix à leur gauche.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers l'homme qui venait de leur adresser la parole. Draco grimaça intérieurement en reconnaissant William Stryker. Il l'avait apprécié par le passé, quand lui-même pensait que les mutants étaient à peine plus que des animaux. Mais il avait changé, et il ne voyait à présent en Stryker qu'un manipulateur dévoré par l'ambition. Il était un adversaire sérieux pour les mutants, et Draco se doutait qu'il ressentait envers les sorciers le même dégoût qu'envers les personnes comme Echo. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'offrir à ce moldu la protection de Poudlard, mais il travaillait dans leurs laboratoires en compagnie d'Hermione et il n'aurait jamais pu le laisser au ministère.

-Il est exactement 15h, reprit le commandant. Votre ministère devrait avoir été attaqué à présent.

Quelques professeurs, ainsi que Scrimgeour, avaient rejoint Severus et Draco sur l'estrade et s'étaient rapprochés de la cheminée, la seule dans laquelle ronflait un feu bruyant, et à côté de laquelle se trouvait Potter et le jeune Jimmy. Elle était reliée au ministère, et là-bas, des aurors postés près de celle-ci étaient chargés de les prévenir dès qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il patientèrent de longues secondes sans que personne ne vienne leur rendre visite.

-Ils sont peut-être déjà… murmura le professeur Flitwick, disant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient à voix basse.

Après tout, ils savaient tous de quoi étaient capables les mutants.

-Peut-être devrions-nous rompre la connexion, dit Scrimgeour.

-Ou attendre un peu et envoyer quelqu'un en éclaireur, proposa Severus Snape.

-Je ne voudrais pas…

Le ministre fut interrompu par des cris provenant du fond de la salle. Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. Les grandes portes étaient fermées, mais de la fumée blanche filtrait à travers les interstices. Les élèves avaient commencé à reculer, et avant même que les adultes n'aient eu le temps de sortir leur baguette, la porte vola en éclats, blessant plusieurs étudiants.

Tous protégèrent leurs yeux des éclats de bois qui fusèrent à travers la pièce. Draco compris. Lorsqu'il retira son bras, ce fut pour apercevoir des ombres se profiler à travers la fumée blanche. Il n'eut pas le temps de porter sa main à sa baguette celle-ci, comme toutes les autres, fusa hors de sa poche pour rejoindre le bout de la salle et rester pointée sur les sorciers présents. Pas une seule n'avait été oubliée, et ils étaient à présent chacun menacés par des centaines de baguettes… leurs baguettes.

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez cette intrusion, fit la voix puissante de Magnéto qui pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie d'une dizaine de mutants parmi lesquels le blond reconnut Wolverine, Kendra, Charles Xavier, Méta et Aqua.

Des cris de frayeurs se firent entendre alors que les étudiants reculaient le plus loin possible de leurs assaillants. Draco s'aperçut immédiatement qu'Echo n'était pas présent et sut qu'on avait découvert sa trahison. Il sentit une sueur froide couler dans ton dos. Son ange n'avait pas été tué, il ne pouvait pas, il lui avait dit être le mutant le plus puissant du monde !

Magnéto se fraya sans peine un chemin à travers la foule terrorisée. Le blond, même s'il savait toute tentative perdue d'avance, eut peine à se retenir de courir vers l'homme pour lui faire avouer où se trouvait Echo. Seule la main fine de son parrain sur son poignet l'empêcha de commettre cette bêtise.

-Monsieur le Ministre, Messieurs Dames, et… Notre ancien invité Draco Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins il serait idiot de votre part de résister. Livrez-moi la sangsue et les documents permettant de créer l'antidote.

-Hors de question, déclara Minerva. Nous ne vous donnerons rien du tout.

-Quelle noblesse d'esprit, répondit Magnéto sur un ton moqueur. Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde ne la possède pas.

Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière les adultes qui se tournèrent vers la source du bruit pour apercevoir Harry Potter près de la cheminée, venant visiblement d'éteindre le feu magique, la seule porte de sortie possible vers le monde extérieur. Le Survivant plongea son regard vers Draco qui porta les mains à ses oreilles, soudainement pris d'un violent mal de crâne.

Il entendit la voix de Kendra dans sa tête, et devina que c'était elle qui s'était immiscée dans son cerveau. Les barrières de son esprit se dissipèrent et à sa grande horreur, des images de Potter et d'Echo se superposèrent devant lui, pièces d'un puzzle qu'il se refusait à accepter.

C'était lui… C'était lui, le Survivant, son ange…

Puis il comprit. Même si on s'y noie, un rêve n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve… et la personne qu'il aimait n'avait jamais existé. Une pointe de douleur transperça son cœur et il eut un hoquet. Echo n'était pas. Echo l'avait abandonné…

Non, non, non. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça. Il faisait un cauchemar… Ou plutôt, son ange… Son ange n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve né de ses sentiments désespérés. Son ange était un mirage.

-Non… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'était toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui adressa un sourire ironique et froid. Puis, avec un flegme impressionnant, il posa sa mallette et passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune Jimmy avant de la lui briser d'un coup sec.

* * *

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !

Un grand merci pour vos review, profitez bien de la fin de l'été ^^

Bisous bisous !

Sinelune.


	15. Chapitre 15: Je vous aime

**Titre :** Mutation

**Auteur **: Sinelune

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance, fantasy

**Avertissement**** :** Ceci est une fic à caractère homosexuel, donc homophobes, méchants êtres, passez votre chemin et blablabla…

**Pairing :** Drarry !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je sais que j'ai **répondu** à très peu de review! En fait, FF a **bugué** et ne m'envoyait plus mes alerts, je pensais que c'était parce que personne ne me **reviewait** puis j'ai réalisé que le site avait « **disablé** » toutes mes alerts, du coup avec leur nouveau système de **review** par mp je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu ou pas. Comme je **travaille** 6 jours sur 7, j'ai très peu de temps **libre** (c'est pour ça qu'en général je vous réponds dès que je vois votre **message**), j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas, pour la **première** fois de ma vie, répondre à vos reviews qui, **toutes**, m'ont fait **chaud au cœur**.

**Donc**:

_Princesse Sereni__ty__, __Archimede__, shini-yaoi27, __Nellyan__, __galipette__, MiNyu, liberlycaride, __sunny-mwa__, moonlight 217, __miss-sakurako__,_

holybleu, tampon, Solenne, Nutella by Maiionette, Trolinette, Chat Potty, pR, sherlock, ofo, Arty, Egwene Al' Vere, Kitten8, Clair Obscure, felinness,

_Haganemaru__, __Ecnerrolf__, shini-yaoi27, __Mlle Eternity__, Summer Blue, __Naifu-Sasu__, nounou, __Jully Reed__, __Dororo03__, __boutchouross__,_

Ours en peluche, Haryu, Artemis,

**Harry et moi, on vous aime !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**** :**** Je vous aime**

* * *

-Surpris, Monsieur Malfoy ? fit la voix de Magnéto dans son dos. Echo s'est révélé très utile pour s'attirer votre confiance, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez changer à ce point, grâce à lui. Sans votre participation, jamais nous n'aurions pu regrouper tout ce beau monde à Poudlard. Vous avez tous mes remerciements.

Draco n'entendit pratiquement rien des paroles du mutant. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Harry, qui lui rendait son regard avec une froideur presque inhumaine. Des images de Potter et Echo continuaient de se superposer devant lui, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait été trahi de façon si odieuse.

Il sentit une étau de chagrin et de rage enserrer son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer et se mit à trembler. Il lui avait menti.

-Tu es un traître… souffla-t-il d'une voix presque aussi cassée que son cœur.

Harry se pencha pour récupérer la mallette et s'approcha du blond alors que les autres s'écartaient prudemment sur son passage.

-Pas du tout. Je ne peux pas t'avoir trahi puisque je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un véritable ami...

Une véritable boule de rage se créa dans le ventre de Draco qui hurla :

-Pourquoi ?

Son cri résonna dans la grande salle, et il était si plein de désespoir que même les cœurs les plus froids furent touchés. Mais l'Elu se contenta de hausser les épaules, ancrant son regard dans celui du blond. Celui-ci réalisa à quel point ils étaient lumineux avant, et combien ils étaient ternes à présent.

-Pour rien. Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu n'es rien. (1)

_Tu n'es rien._

Draco sentit quelque chose se briser. Et il comprit que c'était son cœur.

-Non… murmura-t-il. Je fais un cauchemar… répéta-t-il. Et toi... Tu n'es qu'une réplique. Qui es-tu, Harry ou Echo, dis-moi ! Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Il n'est que l'instrument adapté à la besogne qui lui est conférée, dit Magnéto alors que le brun contournait Draco pour rejoindre son aîné, donnant la mallette à Aqua. Mon but premier était de me débarrasser de cette encombrante sangsue dont la seule utilité était de priver les miens de leurs pouvoirs. A présent que c'est fait, je voudrais avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de vous. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous éliminerais tous pour asseoir notre suprématie. Mais j'ai promis à un vieil ami ici présent de freiner mes ardeurs, continua-t-il en désignant Charles Xavier derrière lui. Alors je ne vais pas vous tuer. Du moins, par pour l'instant. Chacun va rejoindre ses quartiers en attendant que nous décidions de la meilleure solution à adopter.

-Les aurors ne tarderont pas à arriver, intervint Scrimgeour de sa voix de ténor.

-Si tant est qu'ils puissent entrer.

Les fenêtres de la grande salle disparaissaient des murs dans un jet de lumière magique flamboyant qui alla tournoyer autour du Survivant avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son corps.

Un instant, la grande salle fut plongée dans le noir, avant que les feux ne s'embrasent dans les cheminées.

-Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy n'aura pas oublié que les mutants de classe 4 peuvent utiliser la magie s'ils étaient sorciers auparavant. Dans le cas d'Echo, qui est un mutant de classe 5, ses capacités magiques se sont amplifiées, et il peut s'en servir sans peine à présent qu'il a été soigné. Mesdames, Messieurs, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans notre consentement, sourit Magnéto.

**oOo**

Draco poussa un hurlement de rage avant de donner un violent coup dans le miroir de sa salle de bain qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Ils avaient tous été ramenés à leurs quartiers et enfermés pour une période indéterminée.

Pour les avoir connus, il se doutait de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les mutants. Magnéto devait vouloir les exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes, et Charles espérait entamer un véritable dialogue qui les mènerait vers une décision de paix mutuelle. Et d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur les agissements de Potter, qui lui seul détenait l'obéissance de tous les mutants, c'était à ce dernier de décider. Mais si leur attaque était prévue depuis si longtemps et que l'ange était d'accord avec les idéaux de Magnéto, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà tous morts ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas accepter l'idée d'une scission si forte entre ses frères, car si Magnéto agissait comme il le désirait, nul doute que Charles Xavier et ses compagnons les combattraient. Est-ce que son désir que les mutants fassent front commun allait au-delà de leur possible liberté ?

Draco grogna en contemplant les dégâts de sa salle de bain. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une incohérence. Potter devait déjà savoir ce qu'il voulait, il haïssait les humains. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils toujours en vie, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Il soupira et retourna dans son salon. Ses appartements étaient situés dans les sous-sols, et voisins de ceux de Severus Snape les autres membres du gouvernement s'étaient montrés réticents à l'idée de rester dans les sous-sols et lui avait été ravi de s'y installer au moins, il n'avait pas à partager ses appartements. Il s'assit sur le canapé et contempla la cheminée vide. Dès qu'il était rentré, il s'était empressé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette qui n'avait malheureusement pas fonctionné. Potter contrôlait l'ensemble du château.

Potter.

A présent, chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il entendait presque son cœur pleurer. Dès le début, il l'avait trompé. Il se sentait souillé, avili. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait confiance à l'amour. Il aurait dû conserver cette ligne de conduite.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que même s'il avait été au courant de tout, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de tomber amoureux. De toute façon, il l'était déjà depuis bien longtemps. Ça avait toujours été Potter. Ça avait toujours été eux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été tomber amoureux de lui une seconde fois.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant ceux-ci se remplir d'eau. Lui qui pensait que tout avait un prix, qu'il suffisait de payer, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que rien ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des larmes que même un empire ne pouvait payer. Echo n'était plus auprès de lui... Alors qu'il espérait pouvoir le tenir éternellement dans des bras, il ne pouvait plus embrasser que le vent.

Il ne sut jamais combien d'heures il resta là, prostré sur son canapé. Mais le soleil était couché depuis un moment lorsque sa porte s'entrebâilla, et qu'une forme sombre pénétra dans ses appartements. Il devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il pouvait reconnaître le rythme de ses pas et de sa respiration. Il garda les yeux fermés.

-Si tu es venu pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, je t'assure que c'est inutile, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. Crois-moi, j'ai bien conscience de l'idiot que j'ai été, et que je suis toujours.

-Toujours ? répéta la voix claire du Survivant.

Draco eut un sourire amer et leva finalement son regard vers l'objet de ses tourments. Le mutant s'était changé et avait revêtu l'habituelle combinaison noire qu'il portait pendant ses missions. Plus que jamais, la superposition d'Echo et de Potter s'imposa à lui. Et il réalisa alors qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas, car il connaissait le Harry de l'époque, celui qui avait foi en l'avenir, et il savait qu'un événement horrible avait dû lui arriver pour qu'il en vienne à vivre de haine. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas été capable de le soigner.

-Oui, répondit-il finalement. Toujours. Parce que je continue de t'aimer.

A ses mots, une lueur indéfinissable passa dans le regard du brun avant que celui-ci ne se durcisse.

-Dans ce cas, tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles.

Draco secoua la tête et se leva, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du mutant qui se raidit.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Magnéto m'a envoyé te tuer, répondit le brun après une seconde tendue. Il dit… que j'irai mieux après ça.

Le Serpentard admira le visage pur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Crois-moi… Si me faire disparaître suffisait à te sauver... Alors, je t'implorerais moi-même... Pour que tu me tues. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vu ta douleur, j'ai compris que tu ne vivais que par elle. La douleur est utile si elle sert à mûrir. Mais en dehors de ça... Elle ne doit pas être acceptée. Au final, c'est toi qui choisis ton chemin. Tu peux suivre une nouvelle voie. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry ?

L'ange serra les poings, refusant de montrer son trouble face à ces paroles.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Harry Potter est mort.

-Non, aucun risque. J'en suis sûr, il est indestructible. Indestructible, même s'il ne fait que dormir dans ton cœur sans jamais se réveiller. Dis-moi, Harry, insista Draco. Pourquoi souffres-tu autant ?

L'habituel coup de poing le frappa à la mâchoire, mais cette fois avec bien plus de force que par le passé. Il fut projeté en arrière sur la table basse en verre qui se brisa, ne faisant fort heureusement qu'égratigner son dos.

-Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! hurla le Survivant alors que le blond se relevait péniblement, écorchant ses mains. Je suis venu pour te tuer ! Tu es comme du poison, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir à cause de toi !

Il frappa le Serpentard au ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

-C'était censé être de la comédie, alors pourquoi tu es toujours dans ma tête, hein ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un nouveau coup mais fut pris de vitesse par Draco qui le frappa à la tempe. Le choc lui fit presque oublier la douleur et il fixa son ancien camarade avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur et cracha avec mépris :

-Tu es pathétique.

Harry poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se jeter sur lui. Il recevait un coup à chacun de ceux qu'il donnait, mais les sentait à peine. Il était tellement furieux et perdu qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa magie, et autour d'eux les meubles bougèrent, volèrent, se consumèrent. Ils furent alors pris dans un tourbillon de magie écarlate à la force d'une tempête mais n'en avaient pas conscience, car seul comptait leur intention de faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre, avec l'espoir vain que cela les guérirait eux-mêmes.

Draco aussi avait perdu tout sens commun, et sa douleur d'avoir été trahi avait pris le pas sur l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Il voulait lui fait du mal, il voulait…

Il croisa le regard émeraude désespéré et la magie du Survivant entra en lui, imprimant dans a mémoire des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Le combat contre Voldemort…

_Parce que de nous deux… Le monstre, c'est toi._

La souffrance…

_Et à la fin de chaque étape, il se disait que non, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait souffrir plus.__Et pourtant, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre et il__ comprenait qu'il s'était trompé, que la cruauté n'avait d'égale que l'imagination de l'homme._

_Et encore…_

_Et encore._

_Il souffrait de toute son âme, par tous les pores de sa peau, et il voulait crier mais n'y arrivait pas, il n'était plus rien, rien qu'une boule de souffrance honnie, qu'une bête lacérant la porte de sa prison pour recouvrer la liberté._

_Et sa conscience explosa._

L'abandon…

_Est-ce que ses amis l'avaient seulement cherché, dès lors qu'ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de lui ?_

L'amour…

_Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher pour ces yeux gris qui le regardaient comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours dans sa tête ?_

Toutes ces émotions s'entremêlèrent et fusionnèrent, se transformant en fardeau bien trop lourd à porter, mettant ses nerfs et son âme jusqu'à leur limite. Il allait mourir, il allait… Cette haine, ce désespoir et cet amour le transcendèrent, les entourant tous les deux dans une sphère rouge qui explosa, dispersant une myriade de sentiments.

Il reprit conscience dans un hurlement d'animal blessé et il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre, et que Harry, au-dessus de lui, ne cessait de le frapper sans force, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

- J'ai pourtant fait ce que vous vouliez, gémissait-il. Je les ai tous tués. Tout cela pour rien ! Pour rien ! Même pas le vide…

Avec le plus de douceur possible, Draco enroula ses mains autour des poignets de l'ange dont les ailes étaient sorties. Autour d'eux, tout n'était plus que cendres.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je sais. Je suis là...

Il l'attira contre lui et caressa les plumes immaculées, et Harry contra :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Mais il s'accrochait au Serpentard de toutes ses forces et celui-ci répondit :

-Je sais. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Et je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser partir.

Le Survivant se dégagea et s'écarta, se mettant à genoux. Draco eut à peine le temps de se redresser avant qu'une lame blanche ne se presse contre sa jugulaire. Il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement, se contentant de fixer Harry dont l'expression était paniquée.

-Non. Il me suffit de te tuer. Alors, tout sera résolu.

Draco esquissa un sourire qui disparut immédiatement quand la lame appuya davantage contre sa peau.

-Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas la source de tes problèmes. Tu as toi-même rejeté tout ce qui faisait que tu étais toi, et mon existence te le rappelle. Tu peux fuir, si tu veux. Je ne te poursuivrai pas. Mais tu auras beau courir, tu n'iras jamais assez loin. Tes sanglots, tes remords et ton passé te rattraperont toujours. Tu ne parviendras à rien tant que tu n'auras pas le courage d'affirmer cet amour de toi-même, et afin d'obtenir cet amour, le passage par la souffrance est irrévocable. Accepte l'idée que tu as besoin de moi, parce que tu n'arriveras pas… A te mettre debout tout seul. Sans moi, tu n'auras pas la volonté de faire ce pas en avant. Accepte ma présence à tes côtés, et j'utiliserai chaque souffle de vie pour t'aider.

Le couteau trembla sur sa chair, mais le blond ne bougea pas, fixant son ange droit dans les yeux. Il comprenait, il comprenait tout. Tant de haine et de douleur… jusqu'à ce que Harry soit contraint de jouer cette comédie pour le séduire. Mais Draco lui avait rappelé qui il était, qu'il resterait toujours ce Harry Potter. Il devait à présent l'accepter.

Il contempla sans mot dire le visage toujours si parfait de l'homme qu'il aimait, de cet enfant écorché persuadé qu'il n'avait besoin de personne alors que son âme ne cessait de tendre la main pour que quelqu'un l'attrape. Mais un nouveau choix s'offrait à lui, et il pouvait à présent apprendre à vivre avec, et se reconstruire. Il devait maintenant avancer, même avec toute cette pression entassée sur ses épaules. Draco comprenait, et il pardonnait.

-C'est moi... balbutia Harry d'une voix pleine de larmes. Je finirais par te détruire, c'est certain. Tout... Tout ce qui m'est précieux, je finis par le détruire...Totalement. Ça s'est toujours passé ainsi, et cela ne changera jamais.

Le Serpentard sourit.

-Tu ne me détruiras pas, tu ne nous détruiras pas. Pas si tu t'acceptes. On dit que celui qui ne sait pas gagner contre lui-même ne peut gagner contre les autres. Et toi, si tu gagnes… Le monde t'appartient. Moi, je suis déjà à toi.

Il y eut un battement de cils, un souffle expiré. Et Draco sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il repoussa la main de l'ange et le couteau tomba à terre dans un bruit clair alors qu'il l'attrapait par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le brun lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les mains du blond parcoururent le corps bien trop habillé et il grogna en réalisant qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver comment on enlevait cette fichue combinaison.

Un souffle de vent mordit alors sa chair et l'encombrant vêtement disparut alors que le souffle de magie s'évaporait dans les airs. Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier Harry, se jetant directement sur la gorge dorée pour le marquer sien. Un gémissement animal s'échappa des lèvres du mutant, rendant l'excitation de Draco plus dure que jamais.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'exhalait de leurs deux corps alors que l'ange déchirait la chemise de son amant, frissonnant quand les mains de ce dernier caressèrent ses ailes sensibles et gémissant quand elles glissèrent jusqu'à son tatouage écarlate.

Il le prépara dans l'urgence, car leur désir le plus cher était de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Des qu'il se sentit prêt, Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et repoussa le blond sur le dos avant de s'empaler de lui-même.

Draco, émerveillé, dévora des yeux la plus belle image qui lui ait été donné de voir. Au-dessus de lui, Harry s'empalait sur sa queue sans pudeur, bougeant avec une sensualité propre, un peu brutale, un peu animale. La tête penchée en arrière, il laissait ses gémissements de plaisir se transformer en cris, et c'était si bon, si bon… Ses ailes immaculées et déployées terminèrent de le convaincre. Il faisait l'amour à un ange. Son ange…

Sa magie à lui sortit hors de son propre corps pour se mêler à celle du mutant, et il eut un hoquet en sentant son âme, son cœur et tout ce qui faisait lui se mêler à l'essence de Harry. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du brun pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et plus loin. Il était enfin vivant.

La jouissance le prit par surprise et un orgasme dévastateur parcourut son corps tendu à l'extrême. Le brun jouit exactement en même temps, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Et pendant quelques secondes d'éternité, il n'y eut plus que ce sentiment d'accomplissement, cette perfection qu'on ne pouvait atteindre qu'à deux.

Ce furent les larmes douces de Harry coulant sur son torse qui ramenèrent Draco à la réalité. Il l'enlaça tendrement et demanda :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

L'ange se blottit un peu plus contre le blond et murmura :

- Souvent, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais. Il faut trouver la réponse pendant qu'on vit. Sinon, cela revient à être mort. Mais je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Jusqu'à toi. Mon esprit dormait quelque part, dans un endroit glacé, jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et le ramènes chez lui.

Le blond sourit et l'enlaça plus fort avant de grimacer. Il sentait des morceaux de verre fichés dans son dos et c'était loin d'être agréable.

-Dis, tu pourrais m'aider à me relever ? Je crois que je suis assez amoché.

Harry se redressa et lui adressa un regard narquois :

-Si tu es blessé, c'est parce que tu es trop faible. Débrouilles-toi tout seul. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer aux perdants.

**oOo**

Harry observa toute cette foule à ses pieds. Il y avait bien sûr le gouvernement et les étudiants, mais également des journalistes de tous bords qu'il avait permis d'entrer à Poudlard. La veille au soir il avait décidé de construire un monde meilleur avec Draco, et il allait commencer ce projet aujourd'hui.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les regards à la fois craintifs et respectueux de son public. Il était un mutant, mais il était également Harry Potter. Et pour le monde sorcier, il restait un sauveur.

Il y avait encore une chance. (2)

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour, commença-t-il alors que les flashs eux-mêmes se taisaient, car les journalistes savaient eux aussi que ses prochaines paroles allaient avoir force de loi. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir eu recours à la force pour vous mener jusqu'ici. Le but de mon discours est aujourd'hui de remplacer les coups par des mots. Si nous tous combattons chacun de notre côté avec nos poings, nos baguettes et nos fusils, nous savons au fond que les mots sont des armes bien plus redoutables. Les mots nous donnent accès à la compréhension, et plus particulièrement à la compréhension de l'autre.

Harry marqua un temps, laissant à son auditoire le temps de digérer ses paroles.

-Cruauté et injustice. Intolérance, et oppression. Tous nous avons vécu cela par le passé. Les moldus ont eux aussi leurs codes racistes, semblables à ceux dont nous avons souffert à l'époque de Voldemort, dit-il en ignorant le frisson qui parcourut le public à l'écoute de son nom. Je me suis battu avec vous, pour vous. Pas uniquement pour sauver le monde, mais aussi pour rendre ce monde meilleur. Et alors que j'étais dans le camp de la lumière, j'ai réalisé, en devenant mutant, que ce camp là faisait subir les mêmes atrocités à ses nouveaux frères que les mangemorts que j'avais combattus pour eux.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il comparaissait clairement la communauté sorcière aux sbires de Voldemort.

-Vous accusez les mutants d'avoir déclenché la guerre et fait couler votre sang. Mais pour être honnête, si vous cherchez les coupables, regardez-vous dans un miroir. Je connais vos raisons. Je sais que vous aviez peur, c'est légitime. La guerre, la terreur, la puissance de cette mutation dont vous ne connaissiez rien. Devant une telle myriade de problèmes, la raison se fait rapidement altérer, et nous perdons vite tout sens commun. La peur a guidé vos actions, et dans votre détresse, vous vous êtes tournés vers Rufus Scrimgeour et Draco Malfoy, vous vous êtes tournés vers la haine. Et le seul verdict que les miens ont vu était la vengeance, passant par l'extermination des vôtres. Mon intention aujourd'hui est de rappeler au monde que l'équité, la justice et la liberté n'étaient pas que des mots, mais les pierres angulaires d'une société.

Il releva le menton, apercevant dans le fond le Serpentard qui lui avait redonné espoir, et continua :

-Si nous voulons vivre bien, nous ne pouvons vivre qu'ensemble. Car une civilisation ne peut se construire dans le sang. Et mon idéal a présent est que « différent » ne soit maintenant plus synonyme de « dangereux ». Aujourd'hui, mon idéal, c'est vous. Nous devons nous souvenir des idéaux, et non de l'homme. Car l'homme peut échouer. Il peut être pris, il peut être tué, et oublié. Mais des centaines d'années plus tard, ses convictions peuvent encore sauver le monde. J'ai été témoin de la puissance des idées. J'ai vu des gens tuer en leur nom, et mourir en les défendant. Mais vous ne pouvez embrasser une idée, vous ne pouvez la toucher, ni l'étreindre. Les idées ne saignent pas, et ne ressentent rien. Ni la douleur, ni l'amour. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une idée que je pleure, ce sont des hommes. Tous ces hommes qui se sont battus avec ou contre nous, ces hommes qui ne comprenaient pas que nous sommes un.

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever, et tous purent voir qu'ils brillaient d'une détermination farouche.

-Je ne veux pas que l'une ou l'autre de nos communautés respectives vive en restant cachée. La vérité c'est que les années passent et qu'au bout de la ligne vous perdez davantage que votre appétit. En restant masqué trop longtemps vous en oubliez votre identité. J'ai refusé trop longtemps de voir qui j'étais réellement, et je n'ai compris que récemment que comme vous-mêmes, contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je n'étais pas fait pour vivre de haine. Et aujourd'hui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je me battrai pour que chacun puisse vivre en paix. Parce que, bien que je ne connaisse pas la majorité d'entre vous, bien que nous n'ayons partagé ni rire, ni larmes, ni baiser… Je vous aime. De tout mon cœur. Je vous aime.

Harry se tut et regarda de nouveau l'homme à la peau pâle qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et la fierté et l'amour qui brillait sur son visage lui sauta aux yeux. Un peu gêné, il détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Ron. De Ron et d'Hermione. Il leur sourit.

* * *

Voilà… J'espère de tout cœur que vous n'avez pas été déçue par cette fin, peut-être même que vous l'avez aimée ? J'attends vos derniers commentaires avec impatience, et moi aussi, je vous aime !

Sinelune.

(1)Tiré de Fullmetal alchemist

(2)Discours qui suit repris de V pour Vendetta (pour rappel : mon film préféré :p)


End file.
